The Unthinkable
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Stan and Kenny are seniors in high school and in a loving relationship. Find out what happens with one of them does the unthinkable that will potentially ruin their relationship. Will they make it?
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I'm back with a new story. Marsh's Mayhem will no longer be updated due to lack of reviews. In fact, I may delete it. Anyway, this story came to me at the spur of the moment. The first chapter is short as it's more of a prologue. I promise the other chapters will be longer and that I will finish this story. I have plans to finish all my stories! So as usual, R&R kthx

The Unthinkable

"Oh God! Oh GOD! OH GOD!" I yell as we sweat up the sheets. "Here I come! I'm CUMMING!" I yell as soon as I cum. Once I finish I roll off of Kenny. I sigh. "Oh baby, that was the BEST."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kenny whispers.

I wrap my arms around my little boyfriend. "What, you didn't?" I ask as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I did. You just wore me out."

I laugh. "Sorry about that babe!" I give him a kiss. "Next time, don't make me wait so long to have sex. A guy can only jack off so much!"

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. We both have a lot of studying to do! Besides, I have to keep my GPA up if I want to keep my scholarship to UCLA. You know that's the only way I can afford to go to college."

"I know this, my cute little nugget." I playfully rub his hair. Kenny has really matured. Everyone thought he would become a dead beat alcoholic whore just like his parents and siblings, but he's the complete opposite. I'm the only person he's been with, he doesn't drink, and he's completely focused on academics. He's gotten straight A's since the 6th grade that's how he was able to get a full academic scholarship to UCLA. My petite 5'5 boyfriend is too small for any athletics so he wasn't fortunate enough to get an athletic scholarship so he had to focus primarily on academics. It's not only important to Kenny, but also his family that he goes to college and makes something of himself since no one else in his family has.

"I just can't believe you're leaving me in six months to go to stupid California."

"You could always apply to a school there." Kenny suggests.

"I can't. I already got my scholarship to Colorado State to play football." I kiss him on the forehead. "Maybe you can transfer."

"No way! I want to get out of Colorado for a bit. I need a change of scenery." He gets up and starts putting his clothes on. "Now you need to head home. I have to study for my test that's coming up and you have a paper to write."

"Eh, I write that later." I stand up and give him a big bear hug lifting him off the ground. He's so tiny and light. Then again, compared to me, most people are little. I'm 6'6 and weigh 225. I love Kenny's size because he reminds me of being with a chick without actually being with one. "I want another round with you!" I put him down and start kissing him on his neck something that I know turns him on. I can see him biting his lip.

"Marsh, go home!" He demands. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

I poke out my bottom lip. "Ok, I understand. You'd rather study than hang out with your big sexy boyfriend."

He laughs. "Don't even try it! Goodbye Stan!"

"Bye!" I blow a kiss at him and leave the room. As I head towards the front door I run into Kenny's mom who's in the kitchen in her bra.

"Oh hey Stan, I didn't know you were here." She says as she grabs a beer out of the refrigerator. "You want one?"

"No thanks, I'm actually heading home."

She smiles. "Too bad." She opens the beer and drinks some. "Sorry I'm not decent, I didn't know we had company."

"It's ok Mrs. McCormick, it's your house!" I tell her. "I better get going."

"It was nice seeing you again Stan, and please call me Carol."

"Likewise, Carol." She smiles just as I leave.


	2. Chapter 1

Look at that, two story updates in one day! Don't get use to it because this is a once in a lifetime event! Please R&R!

Chapter 1

Kyle and Cartman approach me at my locker. "Hey dude!" Kyle greets. Kyle is about 6'0 and really skinny. He plays basketball and football. He's still very smart and one of the top students in our class along with Kenny.

"What's up, dude?"

"We're heading over to Fridays after school. They have $5 appetizers!"

"Oh that sounds nice."

"Are you and your faggy boyfriend going to come?" Cartman asks. "He should be able to afford 5 bucks!" He snorts. Cartman is about 5'9 and still a fucking fat ass. He doesn't play any sports, big surprise there. He also still has pretty poor grades, once again big surprise!

"Shut up dude! I'll see if he wants to come."

"Whether or not he does, you still should come." Kyle tells me.

"We'll see dude, we'll see."

"Don't be like that Stan." Kyle rolls his eyes. "I know you and Kenny are head over heels in love with each other, but you can't forget about your other friends."

"I didn't, you guys know Kenny is going to UCLA so I want to spend as much time with him as I possibly can. I'm going to miss him when he leaves." I lower my head.

"Jesus Christ you two are such fags!" Cartman interjects. "You pussies act like you'll never see each other again!"

Kyle sighs. "For once, I have to agree with Cartman."

"HA!"

"I said for once!" He looks at me. "Don't be that friend who neglects his friends just because he's in a relationship."

"All right, all right! I'll come! But I still want to talk to Kenny and see if he wants to come."

Kyle raises his hands up. "I respect that. Well we'll catch you later." He and Cartman leave.

I manage to catch up with Kenny before our next class. I walk up behind him and give him a hug lifting him off the ground. Kenny laughs. "Dude, put me down Stan!"

I put him down. "The guys invited us to go Fridays after school. They have $5 appetizers, you want to go?" I ask him.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I have a Student Union meeting after school."

"Can't you skip it?"

"You know I can't, I'm the President."

I roll my eyes. "Dude, the vice president can take over for one meeting. Come hang out with me and the guys!"

Kenny gives me a warning look. "Stan…"

"Ok, ok. Well I promised Kyle I would go whether you go or not." I tell him.

"As you should. I'm sure Kyle is feeling a little neglected by you. So please, go on and enjoy yourself for both of us." He stands on his tip toes and puckers up. I bend down and give him a kiss on the lips.

"You're so wonderful, do you know that?" I smile down at him. "If I were with someone else, they would probably be jealous, but not you." Then suddenly…

"Hi Stan!" We turn and see Wendy standing there. She looks at Kenny. "Hey Kenny." She says kind of coldly. Wendy is around 5'4 and on the thin side. She's another one of the top students.

"Hi Wendy." Kenny replies. The two of them glare at each other.

Wendy was my girlfriend for years before I came out. We were each other's first. We still get along pretty well, but in case you missed it, she has some resentment towards Kenny. She hasn't quite gotten over me yet and sometimes will flirt with me right in front of Kenny.

"How's it going Wendy?" I ask.

"It's going well." She glares at Kenny and then looks up at me and smiles. "You guys may want to chill on the PDA's in the hallway. It's upsetting a lot of people."

"They don't care Wendy. Everyone is cool with it." I tell her.

"Maybe to your face, but behind your back not so much. The kids here can be pretty cruel, you know that."

I shrug. "Honestly, I could care less about what anyone has to say about me behind my back, it's really none of my business anyway."

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. I'll catch you later Stan." She gives me a hug and grabs my dick in the process. She smiles at Kenny. "See you at the student union meeting Ken doll!" She blows a kiss at him and walks off.

I look at Kenny. "I'm sorry about that."

He chuckles. "No need to be sorry, you didn't ask her to do that. Besides, I'm use to it."

I put my arms around him. "You shouldn't have to be use to it. I'll talk to her again. That's not right for her to do that. I'm with you and I have been for the last three years. She should've accepted it by now."

"I don't blame her for not being you." He kisses my chest. "But we need to get to class, I'll call you when I get home from the meeting."

I give him another kiss. "Ok. I miss you already."

"Miss you more." We go our separate ways.

Later that afternoon, I met up with Kyle at Fridays. "Where's Cartman?" I ask as soon as I sit down.

"Right here!" Cartman announces with two beers in his hand. "You want one?" He asks me. Both Cartman and I have fake IDs. My ID states I'm 21 and his states he's 25.

I shrug. "Sure. Why not?" I say as he hands me one of the beers.

Kyle shakes his head. "One of these days, you guys are going to get caught with your fake IDs." He whispers.

"Oh shut your goddamn Jew mouth and get that sand out of your vagina!" Cartman tells him. "Maybe you should loosen up and have a beer with us!"

"I'm good dude." He looks at me. "Kenny is going to be upset with you. You know how he feels about drinking."

"He'll be fine, he knows I have an occasional beer or two." I remind me as I take another drink.

About an hour or so later, Cartman and I are both a little tipsy. I've had three beers and Cartman…well I'm not even sure how many he's had, but he's done. Kyle shakes his head again. "This is why you guys shouldn't fucking drink!"

"Shut up Jew!" Cartman yells and throws his keys at Kyle. "Just get me home safe and sound!" He slurs.

"Fine!" Kyle looks at me. "Do you need a ride?"

"I'm good, I'm going to get another appetizer to sober me up before I leave."

"Well call or text me when you get home."

"I will dude!" Kyle and Cartman leave.

My order of wings comes out and I start eating when all of a sudden I hear a familiar voice yell, "Fuck you asshole!" I look and see Kenny's parents arguing at the bar. Big surprise there. Carol throws at drink at Stuart. "Go home with that whore of yours!"

"Maybe I will! She's more woman than you'll ever be!"

Carol slaps him. "After everything I've done for you and this is how you repay me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't act like you haven't cheated on me either!"

"At least I wasn't bold enough to bring my side piece to the same bar as you, you bastard!"

"Well now I'm leaving you with my side piece!" With that, Stuart leaves with some blonde chick.

I walk over to Carol. "Mrs. McCormick?"

She looks at me. "Stan? Didn't I tell you to call me Carol?"

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I just hate that bastard right now!"

"Do you need a ride home?"

She nods. "You can give me one?"

"Sure, I mean you are my boyfriend's mom. I'm not going to leave you stranded here."

She smiles. "You're sweet! Well I accept!"

"Ok, let's go."

In the car, Carol and I are riding in an awkward silence. She finally decides to break the silence. "Thank you for offering me a ride hon, that was really sweet of you."

"No problem. Like I said, you're my boyfriend's mom. I'm happy to do it."

"I'm just a little shocked. Maybe I was wrong about you."

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I honestly didn't think you were good enough for my son." Ouch. "I thought you were some bad boy who was going to bring Kenny down to your level, but it seems to be the opposite. He seems to be a good influence on you. My Kenny is going places so it's important to be that he's around good positive influences. I don't want him to have any distractions."

That's awfully funny coming from her considering their house is full of bad influences. "Umm…thanks." That's the only response I have for her.

"Just promise me you won't do anything to hurt my boy."

"I promise. I love him more than anything and I would never do anything to hurt him."

"I hope you mean that."

"I do."

I finally pull up to the McCormick house. Carol looks at him. "Sorry to give you such a hard time. I just don't want Kenny to ever feel the way I do right now." She starts crying. "I've been cheated on so many times by his father and I'm so sick of it. If it wasn't for my kids, I would leave him!" She continues to cry for a few more minutes. I don't let her say anything, I just let her cry and vent. "I'm sorry, I better go." She gets out of the car and immediately falls to the ground. I get out of the car to help her up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just a little drunk, I'm use to it."

"Here, let me know you." I extend my hand and she hesitates for a minute and takes it. I help her up and escort her in the house.

"Thank you so much Stan, I guess I was drunker than I thought." She giggles nervously.

"I've had those moments." We look at each other.

"Well…goodnight." We say at the same time, then we both laugh.

"Let me walk you to the door." Carol says.

"No, it's ok, it's right there." I say as I'm literally like two steps away from the door.

"I insist!" Carol walks towards the door and trips, but I catch her before she falls to the ground. She looks at me. "Thank you for that." I stand her back up.

"You're welcome." We continue to stare at each other for a moment and then suddenly, we start making out. Then she takes off my shirt and starts unzipping my pants. I pick her up and carry her into her bedroom. I set her down on the bed and take my pants off as she takes her clothes off. I get on top of her and insert my hard dick into her hot wet vagina. I begin thrusting in and out of her. She moans in pleasure and I began to cum. I get off of her and lay down next to her.

"Oh God!" She exclaims. "What have we done?"

"What have we done?" I repeat. "Kenny's going to kill us!"

"We can never tell Kenny about this."

Suddenly…

"Mom? Are you home?" We hear Kenny yell out. We with sit up and look at each other in shock.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. It's in Stan's POV. Please R&R

Chapter 2

"Mom, are you home?" We hear Kenny call out. I quickly jump out of the bed and get dressed realizing that my shirt is still in the living room.

"I'll be right there sweetie!" Carol yells back. She looks at me. "Just grab a white t-shirt from Stuart's drawer and go in the bathroom." She tells me. She gets up and puts on her bathrobe and heads out the room. Closing the door on her way out.

"Hey Kenny!" I hear her say.

"Were you talking to someone?" He asks.

"Just between you and me, I do have a friend over."

"Mom! What about Dad?"

"What about him? He's cheating on me with some skank!"

"Is Stan here?" I swallow nervously when I hear him ask that.

"Why would you think that?"

"…because I saw his car outside."

"Oh yeah, I forgot he came over. He said something about waiting for you in your room, so why don't you go to your room and see him." A few seconds later, Carol taps on the bathroom door. "Just go along with it." I hear her whisper.

"He's not in my room mom…" I hear Kenny tell her.

"I'm in the bathroom!" I yell out to Kenny.

"Sorry dude, come to my room when you're done."

"Ok!"

"Well I'm going back to my company. Good night Kenny."

"Gross…good night."

Once I hear the door shut, I flush the toilet and "wash" my hands. I leave the bathroom and head to Kenny's room. "Hey."

"Hey, how long have you been here?"

"Probably about an hour or so." Kenny looks at me. "What?"

"I thought I told you I would call you after my student union meeting?"

"You did, but I was at Fridays with the guys and I saw your parents fighting so I offered your mom a ride home." Well at least that part is true.

"I thought she brought some random home, was he in the car with you guys?"

I shake my head. "No, I think he got here after we were already here. I saw your dad's side chick though."

Kenny rolls his eyes. "Both of my parents are disgusting! I'm sorry you had to witness this."

"It's ok. I should get going." I turn and walk towards the door, but Kenny stops me.

"What's your hurry? I just got here." He puts his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, but I haven't been home yet. I don't want my parents to worry." I lie.

"Can we just have a little quickie before you go?" Kenny gives me the sad puppy dog eyes. How can I resist that face?

"Ok, really quick, then I have to go." I bend down and we start kissing. Kenny then leads me to his bed and starts to undo my pants as we continue kissing. I began thinking about having sex with Kenny's mom just 20 minutes ago. I push Kenny away.

"Stan, what's wrong?" He asks.

"We can't do this."

Kenny gives me a confused look. "Why not? Don't you want this?"

"I do, but not right now." Think Stan, think! "I don't want to have a quickie. You deserve so much more than that. You deserve passion and romance. You can't get that with a quickie. I love you too much to not give you what you deserve."

Kenny smiles and his eyes began to water. "Oh Stan, that's the sweetest thing anyone has even said to me! I want you even more now!"

I kiss him on the lips. "But it has to wait. Now isn't the time." I get up and walk toward the door.

"But Stan-"

"No buts Kenny, I have to go." With that I walk out of his room and his home and head to my car. "I'm sorry Kenny. It wouldn't be right for me to sleep with your mom and then sleep with you. I hope that if you ever find out the truth, you find it in your heart to forgive me." With that I drive off.

It's been a week since Carol and I slept together and the guilt has been eating me up inside. I've been avoiding Kenny since then because I can't be around him without thinking about what I did.

I head to my car to go home when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn to look and see its Kyle. "What's up dude?" I ask him.

"You tell me. Why are you avoiding Kenny?" He asks.

"I'm not avoiding him."

"He thinks you are. Is everything ok between you two?"

"Everything is a-ok!" I tell him. "Just peachy!"

"Maybe you need to tell him that. He said you haven't talked to him in about a week."

"I've just had a lot on my mind, it's nothing personal."

Kyle turns me in Kenny's direction as I see him standing outside the school. "Tell that to him."

I look at Kenny and I get that flash of Carol and me again. "I can't! I got to go!" I quickly rush off.

That evening, I'm up late studying for a test. I feel myself dosing off and I look and see that it's 2:45 am. "I guess it's time to get a little shut eye." I close my book and then turn off the light and climb into bed.

As soon as I lie down, I hear a familiar knock on the window. "Kenny?" I get up and open my window to let him in. To my surprise, it's not Kenny, it's Carol. "What are you doing here?"

She hugs me. "Oh Stan, I had to see you again!" I can smell liquor on her breath.

"Why?" I ask her.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night we fucked! I want to fuck the shit out of you again!" Nice, really subtle.

"Carol, I'm dating your son. What we did was a mistake and it can't happen again."

She looks at me for a moment before she responds. "How can you even stay in a relationship with my Kenny knowing we had sex? Did you tell him?"

I shake my head. "I can't bring myself to hurt him like that."

"Good, he can never know. He would never forgive either one of us. But you need to break up with him! You can't stay in a relationship with him!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're clearly not gay!"

"Yes I am."

"Stan dear, we slept together. The way you fucked me, there's no way in hell that you're gay. I think you're just experimenting with my son. You like vag!"

"You're way out of line! You need to go home! You're drunk and talking nonsense!"

"It isn't nonsense! I may have had a drink or two and snorted a line, but I know what I'm saying. You're not into men like you make people think you are! Why can't you admit that to yourself and fuck me right now?"

I'm taken aback by her words. "Do you hear yourself? I'm your son's boyfriend-"

"Soon to be ex boyfriend!" She interrupts.

"Whatever. I'm your son's boyfriend. Why do you want to hurt your son like this?"

"If you did the decent thing and dumped my son, he wouldn't get hurt. He's 18 and has his whole life ahead of him. He has plenty of time to find a nice _GAY_ man to settle down with." She shrugs. "I'm sorry Stan, but you're not that guy."

"That's not for you to decide." I look at my cell phone. "Maybe we should call Kenny now and tell him everything." I pick up my phone, but she quickly grabs it and throws it on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You can't tell Kenny!"

"Why not?"

"Think about how hurt he'll be. He would never forgive either one of us!" She gets teary eyed. "Kenny is the only child of mine that I actually have a good relationship with and I want to keep it that way. If you tell him about us, he'll never speak to me again."

I lower my head. "He'll never speak to me again either." I look at her. "But how can we keep something like this from him?"

"Break up with him. That's the only way."

"I'm not going to do that Ms. McCormick!"

She moves closer to me. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Carol?" Then she pulls me into a kiss.

I push her off of me. "No! We're not doing this!"

"Shh, just relax and let it happen…" She kisses me again and then unzips my pants and starts rubbing my dick. I can feel it getting hard. This is so wrong, but at the same time she's turning me on. I know I need to be strong and resist the urge, but I can't.

The next thing I know, I'm taking off my clothes. Carol followed suit, and within a few seconds we were both completely undressed, naked on my bed. I sat back on his haunches looking down at her. She never failed to stir his blood. She was such a beautiful woman, tall about 5'10, slender, long-limbed, red hair, and her skin was pale ivory. I never noticed how very blue her eyes were.

She lifted her arms to me. In answer, I stretched myself on top of her. How perfect we fit together, I thought to myself.

"I want you," she whispered against my neck, and her long, tapering fingers went up into my hair.

Even though I wouldn't admit it at first, but I wanted her as much as she wanted me, but I also wanted to prolong our lovemaking. I know if I do this, there's no turning back. I will have once again cheated on my boyfriend that I love with all my heart.

I have to stop thinking about Kenny. It's not about him right now, it's about Carol. Tonight I had the great need to savor her, to pleasure her, before I took my own pleasure with her. So I kissed her very slowly, languorously.

As I began to caress her breasts, her hands moved down over my broad back, settled on my buttocks. Smoothing my hand up along her leg, I slipped in between her thighs. Her soft sighs increased as I finally touched that damp, warm, welcoming place. She arched her body, then fell back, moaning.

Now I could hardly contain myself and parted her legs and entered her swiftly, no longer able to resist her.

Carol began to move frantically against me, her hands tightly gripping my shoulders, her whole body radiating heat and desire for me that I had not seen in her before. Excited beyond endurance, I felt every fiber of my being explode as I tumbled into her warmth, and she welcomed me ecstatically.

Once I finish, I roll over next to her. Both of us are panting heavily and sweating. "T-that…was…amazing!" I tell her.

"I agree, and I stand by statement that there's no way in hell you're gay!" She gets up and starts putting her clothes on. "You really need to break up with my son!"

I sit up and put my pants on. I shake my head. "I can't do that…"

With that, she slaps me across the face. "Pig!" With that she leaves.

"What the fuck?" I say to myself.

Preview:

Stan continues to push Kenny away.

Stan finally admits to Kenny that he cheated and breaks up with him.

Stan and Carol are caught in the act!


	4. Chapter 3

Two updates in one day! YAY! Please R&R

Chapter 3

Kenny's POV

It's been a month and Stan is still avoiding me. I don't know what I've done wrong. Maybe I've been studying too much. Or maybe I've went to too many student union meetings. Every time I see Stan in school, he walks in the opposite direction. Even when I call him on the phone he tells me he's busy and that's if he even answers the phone.

"Kenny!?" Karen yells out.

I snap out of it. "Huh? What?"

"Did you finish my homework yet?"

"I told you I'm not going to do your homework for you. I said I would help you. How will you learn if I do it for you?"

She snatches her homework off the table. "Fuck it! If I fail 9th grade Algebra, it will be your fucking fault!"

"Ok…" I reply sadly.

"Ok?" She repeats. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been so mopey lately."

I shake my head. "It's nothing…"

She sits down. "Aw come on Kenny. I'm your little sister, we tell each other everything. What's the matter?"

"I-Its Stan." Karen groans as she's not a big fan of Stan's. "I don't know what it is, but he's been avoiding me lately. I just don't understand what I've done wrong."

She puts her hand on my back. "You haven't done a damn thing. Stan should be lucky to have such a smart and awesome boyfriend like you!"

I smile. "Thanks sis!"

She frowns. "He's such a loser anyway, why are you even with him? You can do much better!"

"Karen, you know I hate when you bad mouth Stan."

"It's true! He's trash, always has been and always will be!"

"I agree with your sister." My mom says as she walks in the room. "That boy is no good for you. He's just going to end up hurting you in the end!"

"Will you guys stop?" I beg. "That's my boyfriend and I love him!"

"Pfft! Some boyfriend!" Karen snorts. "What kind of boyfriend avoids you?"

"Stan's been avoiding you?" Mom asks.

"Yes, I haven't talked to him in a month." I tell her.

"Coward…" She mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing. Kenny honey, I wouldn't worry about Stan if I were you. You're going to be leaving for college soon anyway. You may even meet someone new."

"I agree." Karen chimes in. "Screw your trash boyfriend!"

"Stop it you guys!" I yell. "I don't want to talk about Stan anymore." I storm off to my room.

The next day at school, I'm talking to Cartman in the cafeteria. "Stop being such a pussy Kenny! Just get in his face and make him talk to you!" Cartman advises me.

I shake my head. "I'm ready to give up Cartman." My eyes began to water. "I don't think he loves me anymore…"

"Oh no! No! No! No!" He slams his hand down on the table. "You're not going to cry over that hippie fag!"

"Aw, trouble in paradise Kenny?" Wendy walks over to us. I avoid making eye contact with her. "If you are on the verge of a break up, then I guess I now have my chance to get him back!"

"Go away you stupid bitch!" Cartman tells her. "Kenny doesn't have time for your shit!"

"Fuck you fat ass! Don't make me kick your ass…again!"

"Just go away…ho!" Cartman hesitates to say. Wendy rolls her eyes and walks off. "Now as I was saying, you're not going to sit here and cry over Stan!" He looks around. "You know, what? Come on!" He stands up.

I look up at him. "What?"

"I said come on!" He grabs me by the arm and drags me over to Stan and Kyle. "Hey guys!"

"Umm…I gotta go!" Stan quickly states. Before he can get far, Cartman grabs the back of his shirt.

"No you don't, hippie! You've been avoiding Kenny for the last month and you two are going to talk goddamnit! After this, I don't want to hear anymore about your faggy shit!"

"Umm…I have to get to practice." Stan stutters.

"During lunch time? I don't fucking think so!"

"Cartman's right Stan." Kyle chimes in. "You two need to talk…" He gives Stan a look. "You know what I'm talking about…" So whatever is bothering Stan, Kyle knows about it.

Stan sighs. "Come on Kenny. Let's talk in private."

We find an empty hallway to talk. "Stan…what's going on? Why have you been avoiding me?" I ask him. He doesn't make eye contact with and he doesn't even answer me. "Stan? Talk to me!"

"You're going to hate me…"

I smile. "Stan, I could never hate you. Just tell me what's going on. We can get through it together." I take his hand. "Baby, please talk to me." He quickly jerks my hand away as I look at him in shock. "Stan?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't been the best boyfriend…"

"That's ok, neither have I. I realized that I've been putting my school work ahead of you. I promise I'll make more time for you." I try to give him a kiss, but he doesn't reciprocate.

"Kenny, you've been great. You always have. People were right about me, I don't deserve you…I still don't. I'm lucky that you even gave me the time of day."

He's really confusing me. "Where's this coming from?"

He turns away from me. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" I turn him so he's facing me. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I-I-I c-cheated on you!"

My eyes widen. "You what?"

He lowers his head in shame. "I cheated on you…I had sex with someone else."

My eyes began to water. "With who? Do I know him?"

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I cheated on you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

I nod. "It's ok Stan…you made a mistake. It happens. If only I spent more time with you, you wouldn't have felt the need to go and cheat. We can get past this!"

"No we can't!" He shouts. "Look Kenny, it's over!"

"What?"

"It's over, I can't be with you anymore. You deserve someone who won't cheat on you. That someone isn't me."

At this point, I'm crying. "But I love you Stan…"

"I love you too, I'm sorry." He looks as if he's going to kiss me, but instead he walks off.

Stan's POV

At home, I'm thinking about how I broke poor Kenny's heart. I feel really guilty, but I know things would be worse if he knew I had sex with his mom. Suddenly there's a knock on my door. I open it and it's Carol.

"You son of a bitch!" She says as she walks in and slaps me. "I knew you were going to break my son's heart I've never seen my poor Kenny so upset!"

"What are you talking about? I did exactly what you wanted!"

"It took your cowardly ass long enough to dump him!"

"I was trying to find the right way to do it, it wasn't easy."

"Well I'm glad you did it. Now Kenny can focus on school and graduate and leave this hell hole!"

I sigh. "Well if you're done yelling at me, then please leave!" I tell her. "I feel horrible enough as it is! I just broke the heart of the man I love!"

"I'm not done with you yet! You are so…I can't even think of it, but it's something terrible!" She looks at my crotch area and then back at me. "I'm not leaving until I'm finished with you Stan Marsh!"

"I know what your problem is!" I take off my belt. "You wanted me to dump Kenny, and I did that. Now you have me all to yourself, right?" I undo my pants as she watches excitedly. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I thought you would never get down to business!" She takes off her clothes and we start kissing and then the next thing you know, we're making love on the couch. "Oh Stan!" She moans.

"Shh!" I whisper to her as I continue stroking her.

"Oh my GOD!" We both look and see Karen standing in the doorway. Busted!

Preview:

Karen confronts Stan and Carol.

Carol gets shocking news.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! Please R&R guys, I would hate to put this story on hiatus because I'm enjoying where this is going!

Chapter 4

Stan's POV

Carol and I cover ourselves up with the blanket as we look at Karen in horror. Karen slams the door shut and glares at us. I grab my boxers off the floor and quickly put them on. I try to put my pants on, but the next thing I know, I'm being attacked by Karen. Carol jumps up and starts putting her clothes on.

"You stupid, disgusting JERK!" She yells as she continues punching me. "How could you do this to my brother?"

I try to duck to dodge her punches. "Karen, it's not what you think!"

"It's not what I think?" She stops punching me. "I think you're fucking our mother, are you sure it's not what I think?" She punches me again.

"Karen, please stop!" Carol begs her.

She glares at Carol. "And you!" She points her. "You have a lot of nerve! You're constantly telling Kenny what Stan is a no good loser and he can do better, yet you've been sleeping with him this whole time?"

"Not the whole time." Carol tries to explain. "We've only been sleeping together since last month."

Karen nods her head. "So around the time when Stan starting avoiding Kenny, you decided to go jump into bed with him? How could you do that to your son? You selfish WHORE!" She slaps her.

"Karen," I speak up, "that's the reason why I was avoiding Kenny. After the first time we slept together, I couldn't face Kenny because I felt guilty about it."

She laughs. "You felt so guilty that you continued to do it? What a decent guy you are Stan…" She claps. "Such an upstanding guy!"

"I love Kenny and I never wanted to hurt him."

"But you did! I've never seen my brother so upset! He doesn't even know you fucked our mother. He thinks you cheated on him with some guy!" She shakes her head. "I knew better than that…"

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I knew that it wasn't a guy you cheated on him with. I was never convinced that you're gay. You've always been so in love with Wendy Testaburger. Then magically one day "poof" you're gay and in love with my brother. You moved on entirely too fast and I didn't believe for a minute that you were into guys! I honestly thought you were cheating on him with Wendy!" She thinks for a moment. "Plus look at how you treated Kenny. You treated him like he's a girl. You had him grow his hair long, wearing clothes that looked very similar to what Wendy wears, you've even called him "baby girl" a few times. Oh no Stan, you're not over women!"

"That's not true! I love your brother! Deep down I always knew I was gay, it just took me awhile to come to terms with who I am. I found myself less attracted to Wendy and more attracted to Kenny."

"Bullshit Stan! If you were really gay, you wouldn't have and continue to have sex with our mom…who in case you hadn't noticed, is a chick!"

"I made a mistake."

Karen laughs again. "A mistake? How can it be a mistake when you did it over and over and over again? You're so pathetic!"

Carol puts her hands over mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She runs out the door. Karen and I follow her and watch as she throws up on the porch.

"I'm not done with you either!" Karen turns Carol around so she's facing her. "What kind of mother are you? You sat there and watched Kenny cry his eyes out over this trash and then you come over here and have sex with him!" She starts shaking her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She starts choking her. "Say something you stupid, stupid BITCH!"

"I-I-I-" Is all Carol manages to get out.

Karen finally stops choking Carol. "What about dad? Did your drunken slutty ass forget that you have a husband?"

Carol puts her hand on her neck. "Oh please! We haven't even seen your father in about a month! I'm sure he's getting in it with someone as we speak."

"Don't try to justify what you did!" She looks at me. "You're no better than she is! What's your excuse?"

"That's how all of this started." I tell Karen. "Your mom caught your dad cheating at Fridays, I gave her a ride home. We both had plenty to drink and then-"

Karen cover her ears. "Oh my God, please spare me the details! It's bad enough I had to walk in and see that! By the way, you should learn how to close your front door if you're going to do things like that!"

Carol throws up again. "You're not going to tell Kenny, are you?"

Karen slaps her again. "You're damn right I'm going to tell him! Don't you think he has the right to know who Stan cheated on him with?"

Carol starts crying. "Please don't. Kenny will never speak to me again if he finds out."

"I don't give a damn! Clearly you didn't either when you were constantly banging Stan!"

"Don't be like that honey! Kenny is just a child, he doesn't deserve this."

Carol gets slapped once again. "No bitch! He doesn't deserve YOU! You fucking suck as a mom!" She chuckles. "It's funny that you say Kenny is just a child. Aren't he and Stan the same age? That would make Stan a child too, right? What does that say about your character?"

"Stan's 18." Carol reminds her.

"So is Kenny, which makes him an adult. He deserves to know what low life trash the two of you are!"

"Come on Karen," I try to plea with her, "you can't be that cruel to drop this bombshell on your brother."

She glares at me. "You hope I'm not…" She turns to walk away.

I grab her arm. "Karen, wait-" She turns back around and slaps me as hard as she can.

"Don't EVER touch me again! You make me sick!" She glares at Carol. "Both of you!" She leaves.

I look at Carol who's as pale as a ghost. "You need to stop her! She's going to tell Kenny everything."

"I need to sit down…" She replies weakly as she sits on the steps.

"Sit down?" I pull her up. "No, you need to get your ass up and stop your big mouth daughter from blabbing about us to Kenny!"

She starts crying again. "I can't Stan! She's going to tell him and my son is going to hate me! I don't know how I'm going to go on."

"Stop being so melodramatic and pull yourself together!" I shake her slightly. "Unless you want to lose your son, you better get your ass home and do some damage control!"

"I feel so sick!"

"I do too, but this has to be taken care of. Kenny can never find out the truth!"

"Fine! I'll go." She turns to walk away.

"Carol?" She turns back around. "I think it's time for us to end this…thing we have going."

She looks dejected. "I agree. I'll miss you Stan." With that she leaves.

Kenny's POV

I'm lying in my bed crying when there's a knock on the door. "Come in…"

Karen walks in my room and sits down on my bed. "How are you doing hon?"

I wipe my eyes. "I'm hanging in there I guess."

"You guess?"

I burst into tears. "No, I'm doing terrible!" I continue crying.

"Aw, come here!" She wraps her arms around me and I cry on her shoulder. She pats me on the back. "Shh, its going to be ok. It's going to be ok." She whispers. "I really hate seeing you like this. It's going to get better."

I shake my head. "No it's not! I just don't get it! Why? Why did he have to cheat on me? Why did he break up with me?"

Just then my mom comes to the door. Karen looks at her and smirks. "Maybe mom could answer that for you!"

I look at her and then at Karen. "What makes you think mom knows the answer to that?"

"Do you want to tell him? Or should I?" Karen and mom glare at each other. Mom looks very nervous.

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

Mom grabs Karen's arm. "Come here, we need to talk!" She drags Karen in the hall and closes the door. I hear them arguing, but not what they're arguing about. Honestly, I really could care less as the two of them argue like this all time.

I hear a few "fuck you's" coming from both of them and then I hear mom say something about being sick. Karen comes back in my room. "Is mom ok? I heard her say she's sick."

Karen rolls her eyes. "Oh please, she's just drunk or high or both! She'll be all right!"

"So what is it that you guys aren't telling me?" Karen is silent. "Karen? What's going on?"

"Mom…she…she's cheating on dad."

I laugh. "That's it? That's what you had to tell me?" She nods. "Sis, that's nothing new. They cheat on each other all the time!"

"I think it's serious this time. You see dad has been gone for a month. He's never been gone this long."

I shrug. "It was bound to happen. But I guess I should go check on mom."

"Don't bother. She should be here comforting you, not the other way around! You need to stop taking care of her because she doesn't deserve a damn thing from you!"

I'm really confused now. "Where's all this anger coming from?"

"I hate mom! I fucking hate her! She's a screw up and she's screwed up all of our lives! Kevin was smart to get the fuck out of here the first chance he could! I can't wait until I turn 18, I'll be right behind him!" Her eyes began to water.

I take her hands. "Both of our parents are screwed up, not just mom. I mean give her some credit, she tries…"

She pushes my hand away. "Get the fuck out of here! A mother is supposed to protect her children from hurt and pain! When has mom EVER done that for us? If anything she causes us pain! You're living proof of that!"

"What does that mean?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing, I'm going to my room. Goodnight!" She storms out.

The next day at school, Wendy comes up to my locker. "Hello Kenny."

"Hi Wendy." I don't make eye contact with her.

"I heard Stan finally dumped your ass!" I can sense she has a big grin on her face.

"You heard right." I close my locker and try to walk away, but she grabs my arm.

"Did you cheat on him?"

I look at her and shake my head. "No, but if you want any details maybe you should talk to Stan." I try to walk away again, but this time Wendy pushes me into the locker.

"I swear to God Kenny, if you cheated on Stan, I'm going to make you wish you were never born!"

"I'm not the one who cheated…"

"LIAR! Stan wouldn't dump you for no good reason! You know what? Since you won't tell me the reason, maybe I should beat it out of you!" She pulls back her fist. I close my eyes and turn my head as I prepare for her to punch me.

"Wendy!" I open my eyes and Stan walking over to us. "Leave him alone!"

She puts her fist down. "How could you defend this cheater?" She asks him.

"I mean it Wendy, leave Kenny alone. He's the victim here."

"How can you say-"

"Bye Wendy!" He interrupts her. "We'll talk later."

"Fine!" She looks at me. "Gutter trash!" With that, she spits in my face and walks off.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you ok?" Stan asks me.

"I'm fine Stan." I smile as I wipe the spit off my face. I know I should hate him, but I'm happy that he's talking to me. "Thanks for saving me from getting my ass kicked."

"Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I stopped caring about you." He runs his fingers through my hair. Oh, how I missed him doing that. "Don't let Wendy or anyone else bully you, ok? You have to stand up for yourself, little nugget." I miss him calling me that.

I nod. "Thanks Stan."

"You're welcome." He looks as if he's about to kiss me, but instead he clears his throat. "See you around baby girl…I mean Kenny."

"Bye…" I watch as he walks out of my life once again.

Carol's POV

Not only have I been throwing up all day, but I think I may be late. Even though it's been 15 years, I know what this means. I walk to the CVS and grab a pregnancy test off the shelf. I don't have any money to pay for it, so I take it in the store bathroom and open it up. I pee on the stick and sure enough…

"I'm pregnant…" I whisper.

Preview:

Stan learns he's going to be a dad.

The McCormick family learns devastating news.

Wendy continues to harass Kenny.


	6. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5! I wanted to get a chapter up before I start my weekend! The next chapter will be up sometime next week. Please R&R guys I can't stress this enough! Your reviews motivate me! TIA!

Chapter 5

Stan's POV

Another month has passed and I feel like my life is in shambles. I'm no longer with Kenny. I don't have Carol anymore. I'm completely alone. The only thing that seems to have gone right is that Karen hasn't told Kenny about Carol and me…yet. I think that bitch is enjoying watching us squirm.

I'm about to head to my locker when I noticed a bunch of kids surrounding Kenny's locker.

"Cheater!"

"Slut!"

"Poor ass!"

"Crack baby!"

"Loser!"

"White trash!"

"Faggot!"

I hear all these names being yelled out. I get closer and see Wendy, Craig, Clyde, Token, and Bebe surrounding Kenny. Yelling at him, pushing him, and throwing trash on him. I have to stop this. I walk over to them and stand in front of Kenny and put my hands up. "That's enough! Leave him the fuck alone!"

"Why do you care?" Craig asks. "You're not together anymore!"

"Yeah, he cheated on you!" Bebe adds.

"Plus he's poor white trash!" Clyde chimes in.

"Yeah!" Token adds just before spitting on Kenny. I look at Wendy to see if she has something to say, but she just smiles.

"It doesn't matter if we're together or not. You guys need to leave him alone!" I tell them. "Kenny doesn't deserve this abuse!"

"He should be use to abuse! I bet he gets abused at home!" Bebe states.

"That's a rumor!"

"All poor kids get abused!"

"Oh shut up!" She sounds so stupid saying that.

"Stan, you really have to stop defending this cheater!" Wendy finally speaks. "It's not healthy."

I sigh. "He didn't cheat!"

"Everyone knows he comes from a family of cheaters!" Token points out. "Are you really surprised?"

"Look, if you guys don't get out of here right now, you're going to answer to me!" I tell them.

"Let's go guys!" Craig announces. "This isn't over crack baby!" He tells Kenny just before they leave.

I look at Kenny, who's facing his locker. "Thanks Stan."

"Don't mention it. Didn't I tell you not to let anyone bully you? Stand up for yourself damn it!"

"It's kind of hard to stand up to 5 people who could easily kick your ass one on one." He closes his locker and turns towards me, but doesn't make eye contact. "I better get to class."

His hair is covering his eye, but I noticed something is off about it. I grab his arm. "Hold on a sec…" I push his hair back and see that he has a black eye. My eyes widen. "Which one of them did that?"

He shrugs. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Who the fuck did this?"

"It was Wendy…"

My jaw drops. "Are you serious? Why would she do that? I know she doesn't like you, but I can't believe she would give you a black eye!"

"Because she thinks I cheated on you. Everyone thinks I cheated…" I see his eyes start to water.

I shake my head. "Why don't you tell people I cheated on you?"

"It's none of their business. Besides, I don't want to ruin your reputation. Who would believe me anyway? You heard what they said. I come from a family of cheaters so everyone expects me to be a cheater too." He starts to cry. "Everyone loves you Stan and thinks the world of you. They look at me like I'm lowlife scum."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since we broke up." He wipes his eyes.

I'm really feeling guilty now. Kenny's been getting a lot of shit from people because of what I've done. He's too decent to tell people that I'm the one that cheated. "I'm sorry you're going through this. I'll make this right and tell everyone that I'm the one that cheated."

Kenny shakes his head. "You don't have to do that Stan. I can deal with it. We graduate the end of next month anyway and I'm leaving after graduation. None of this will even matter anymore."

I'm shocked by his news. "I thought you were leaving in the fall?"

"That was my original plan, but since we broke up, I decided I'll get an early start and take summer classes. Classes start the week after graduation."

I honestly feel some type of way about this decision, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I smile. "Well I'm happy for you. You need a new start."

"Thanks Stan."

I wipe his eyes. "Smile and no more crying, ok? I hate to see so sad."

"Thanks…I have to go." He walks off. Now all I need to do is talk to Wendy, this shit isn't cool.

Lunch time, I'm eating with Kyle and Cartman when I notice Wendy walking in the cafeteria. "I'll be back guys." I tell them.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asks me.

"I need to talk to Wendy."

"Dude, are you trying to get back with her?" He asks.

"No, he's probably trying to screw her again." Cartman adds in his two cents. "You know that's who he cheated with."

"You're both wrong!" I tell them. "I just need to get a few things straight with her." I walk over to Wendy.

"Hi Stan!" She greets me.

"Hi, can we talk in private?"

She shrugs. "I guess so."

We go in the hallway by her locker. "I want to talk to you about Kenny."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't want to talk about that white trash cheating loser!"

"Stop it Wendy! You need to lay off of Kenny."

"What?"

"I know you gave him that black eye."

She laughs. "That's cute, now he's snitching on me?"

"He wouldn't tell me at first. Why are you so mean to him? What did he ever do to you?"

"He's always in my way."

I raise my eyebrow. "How so?"

"I'm so close to being valedictorian, which has always been my dream! But Kenny's GPA is the same as mine so I might not get it. He got a scholarship to my top choice school! He's stolen my fashion…which is just weird. To top it all off, he stole you from me!"

It all makes sense now. "Oh my God, you're jealous of Kenny."

"No I'm not! He's poor, I could never be jealous of a poor person."

"It sounds like you're jealous to me!"

"Stop saying that! I could never be jealous of him because I'm better than he is. He may be in my way, but that will change soon enough!"

I bend down so that I'm eye to eye with Wendy. "Wendy, if you do anything and I mean anything to hurt Kenny, you're going to be sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

"You're threatening me over someone who cheated on you? Are you serious?"

"I mean it Wendy. We're friends, but I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt Kenny anymore than you already have. If I ever meant anything to do, you'll back off! I mean it!"

"Whatever!" She walks off.

Kenny's POV

I'm at home working on homework with Karen, when there's a knock on my door. I get up and answer it and two police officers are at the door. "May I help you?"

"Is your mother home?" Oh shit, I hope they're not here to arrest her for drug possession.

"Yes she is!" Karen interjects. "MOM! Get your ass out here!"

Mom comes out in the living room. "Keep your voice down, I have a fucking headache!" She notices the officers at the door. She clears her throat. "What can I do for you officers?"

"Carol McCormick, I'm afraid we have bad news for you." One of the officers tells her.

"What is it?"

"Your husband Stuart was murdered."

Mine and Karen's jaws drops. Mom doesn't seem that phased. "When did this happen?"

"About two months ago."

"Officer, what happened to my dad?" I ask the officer.

"He picked up a hooker and slept with her. However, he didn't have any money to pay her and her pimp shot him several times and dumped his body in the lake."

Karen bursts into tears. "Oh no, not my daddy!" I comfort her. She was always a daddy's girl.

"His remains were found about two weeks ago and we were recently able to identify him through his dental records. His body was barely recognizable."

"Thank you officer." My tells them.

"We're very sorry for your loss." They leave.

"I can't believe dad is gone…" Karen continues to cry.

"I know…I can't believe it either." I tell her as I continue to hug her. I'm trying to fight my own tears as I'm trying to be strong for my mom and sister.

"I need to lie back down." Mom tells us.

Karen runs over to her and grabs her. "Do you even care that your husband is dead?" Mom doesn't answer so Karen starts shaking her. "Answer ME! DO YOU FUCKING CARE?" She screams as tears are streaming down her face.

"I do care."

"LIAR!" Karen slaps her. "I didn't think it was possible for me to hate you more than I already do!"

"I have a headache, and I'm not in the mood to listen to your shit!" She tries to walk off, but Karen grabs her by the hair. "Get off of me!"

"You're going to listen to what I have to say first!"

"You're hurting me!"

"Karen let go!" I tell her as I pull her hands off of mom's hair. "This isn't the way to handle things."

"Yeah!" Mom says. She glares at Karen. "You can't keep manhandling me like this! I'm pregnant, you little bitch!" She quickly covers her mouth.

Karen and I both look at each other and then at mom. "Mom? Y-you're pregnant?" I ask. She nods in embarrassment.

"No fucking way!" Karen adds.

"How far along are you?"

"8 weeks…" She tells me.

"8 weeks!" Karen exclaims. Her jaw drops and she looks at me and then glares at mom. "That means, it's-"

"Karen, shut the hell up!"

"You miserable tramp!" She storms off.

"What was that about mom?" I'm trying to figure out what's going on here.

"It's not your dad's baby."

"I know…"

"You're not upset?"

"No. Have you told the guy?" She shakes her head. "Are you going to?"

"I will eventually. I'm not sure he's going to stick around and help me raise it."

I put my arm around her. "I'll help you." I smile at her.

"No honey, you're going to college. How can you help?"

"I'll work while I'm in school and send you money. I'll come home as often as I can to baby sit so you have a break."

"Absolutely not! I want you to focus on school. I'll figure something out."

The next day at school, I'm called to the principal's office. Principal Victoria was promoted from an elementary school principal to a high school principal. "Have a seat Kenny." I do what she asks. "I wanted to start off by saying I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

"Thank you."

"Secondly, it's been brought to our attention that you're promoting your pornography website on school grounds."

I'm taken aback by this. "What are you talking about?"

"A flyer for your porn site was slipped under my door. I won't tolerate this crap in my school. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for three days."

"S-suspended? I've never been suspended before in my life…" My eyes began to water.

"Because I'm suspending you, you're no longer eligible for valedictorian."

"No!" I burst into tears. "This has to be a mistake! I don't have a porn site! I don't even have access to a computer at home."

"We had IT check the IP address and you set up the website here."

I shake my head. "No! I swear to God, I didn't do this! Please Principal Victoria, you have to believe me!"

"I really want to believe you Kenny, but I know you're less fortunate than most of the other students here and I'm sure you were desperate to make some quick cash, but not at school."

"This can't be happening…"

"It is. Since you're 18, I don't need to inform your mother that you're being suspended. However, you do need to leave school grounds immediately."

I wipe my eyes and nod. "Yes ma'am." I head to my locker to get my books when Wendy comes up to me grinning from ear to ear. She shuts my locker.

"This is what happens when you piss off Wendy Testaburger! I'm just getting started with you so you better watch your back!" She warns me, she smiles and walks away.

I can't believe it. She set me up! I open my locker back up and grab my backpack. I'm getting ready to leave when I bump into Stan. "Where are you going, nugget?"

"Home, I've been suspended."

"For what?"

"I've been accused of setting up a porn site at school. I swear Stan, I didn't do it!" I start to cry again. He pulls me into a hug.

"I believe you, I know you wouldn't do something like this."

"Thank you." I want to tell him who did it, but I don't want Wendy making things worse for me. "I just don't need this right now. I found out yesterday that my dad was murdered."

"I saw it on the news. I'm so sorry. Since you're leaving, how about I give you a ride. We can get lunch and talk."

I nod. "Ok." I'm grateful for Stan right now as I really could use a friend.

Wendy's POV

I'm in my room with Bebe. "I got the little fucker suspended! I can't believe it worked! Now for my next plan." I start typing on the computer.

"What are you planning next?" Bebe inquires.

"Something that's going to destroy Kenny's future." I say with an evil smirk.

She chuckles. "Not that he has much of one anyway. He's probably going to end up on drugs like his mom or probably die at an early age."

I laugh. "Yeah you're right. What I'm going to do him may as well kill him!"

"What if Stan finds out?"

"He won't, there's no way this can be traced back to me."

"Show me what your plan is!"

"Come closer and you can see!" Bebe sits next to me and watches what I type.

"Oh my god! That's so good. Kenny is fucked!"

"That will teach him to cheat on my Stan!"

Stan's POV

It's two weeks before graduation and I got a call from Carol to come over because she had something important to tell me. I haven't seen this woman in almost two months so why is she calling me now? I knock on the door. "Come in Stan!" I hear her yell. I walk in and see her sitting on the couch.

"Why did you call me? I told you things are over between us!"

"I know that, but I have something very important to tell you."

I gasp. "Did Karen tell Kenny the truth?"

"No, but he's going to find out sooner or later Stan."

"No he won't as long as we keep it between the three of us."

She stands up and I notice she's looking a little…plump. "I'm pregnant Stan." She rubs her belly.

My eyes widen. "How far along are you?"

"14 weeks. I'm in my second trimester."

I start doing the math in my head. "Is that my baby?" She nods. "Holy fucking shit dude! That explains why you were so sick the last time I saw you. When did you find out?"

"The last time I saw you…" She admits.

"Why the hell are you just now telling me?"

"I didn't know if I was going to keep it or not. I decided I am so I thought you had the right to know."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad…"

"Are you going to help me raise this baby?"

I nod and give her a hug. "Of course. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm going to take responsibility for my actions."

"Thank you Stan!"

"You're welcome. You're taking care of yourself right? No drugs or alcohol?"

"I've been clean since I found out."

"Good." I look at her and damn she looks fine! Knowing she's pregnant with my baby is turning me on so much. I start sweating. "Um…I better go." I walk out the door. I can't believe I'm going to be a father…

Preview:

Wendy's plan is a success.

The truth is finally revealed!


	7. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. As usual, please R&R

Chapter 6

Kenny's POV

It's the day before graduation and I'm packing my stuff. I'm catching a train after graduation is over. I can't believe I'm getting ready to leave South Park. The phone rings. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hi, may I speak with Kenneth McCormick?" A woman on the other line asks.

"Speaking, may I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Sally Wilson the Admissions Director from UCLA. How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm well. Mr. McCormick, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

I gulp. I never like the sound of those words. "What is it?"

"Your $50,000 scholarship has been revoked."

"What? Why?"

"Due to your insensitive tweets. I can't stress enough to you young people that you have to be careful what you put on social media."

"I don't have a Twitter account." Wendy strikes again.

"We have proof that this page is yours. You've tweeted racially insensitive tweets regarding the confederate flag. You've also done a lot of gay bashing."

"None of that is true! I'm gay so I wouldn't gay bash! Someone is setting me up!"

"I apologize Mr. McCormick. But without that scholarship, if you don't come up with $3,500 in the next 48 hours, you'll be dropped from your summer classes."

"No! I was planning to leave tomorrow." I start to tear up. "There's no way I can come up with that kind of money that quickly!"

"I'm really sorry. Well we look forward to having you in the fall. It's not too late to apply for other scholarships so you don't lose those classes."

"Thank you Ms. Wilson." I hang up and start to cry. I can't believe I'm not going to be able to leave tomorrow. I just hope I'm able to get another scholarship in time to start in the fall…

I was really exhausted after graduation and completely bummed about not going to UCLA this summer, so I decided to take a nap. I woke up when I heard yet another screaming match with mom and Karen. "Not again…" I mumble as I get up to break it up. I walk over to my door when I hear…

"You're trash! Sick, disgusting white trash!" Karen yells.

"Stop talking to me like that, I'm your mother!" Mom yells back.

"HA! Some mother! Look at what you did to Kenny! He's supposed to be your favorite! I hate to see what you have planned for me and Kevin."

"I made a mistake!"

"Stop saying it was a mistake! You screwed Stan multiple times and now you're pregnant with his baby!"

My jaw drops. I can't believe the person that Stan cheated on me with was…my mom? How can this be? She's pregnant with Stan's child? I'm trying to wrap my head around all of this.

"I didn't do this to hurt Kenny, it just happened!" Mom explains.

"Oh right, it kept happening over and over! You and Stan are disgusting and I can't wait until Kenny finds out the truth!"

"He doesn't have to know!"

"Are you stupid? You're carrying Stan's baby! He's going to find out one way or another!"

"I'll think of something. I don't want to see my Kenny hurt!"

Now it's time for me to confront her about this. I take a deep breath and walk out of my room. "Why would I be hurt mom?" I ask her.

Mom and Karen look shocked to see me. "Kenny? Honey, I didn't know you were here. I thought maybe you attended a graduation party."

I shrug. "I wasn't invited to one. I was in my room lying down." I look at her and Karen. "So why would I be hurt?"

Mom starts shaking nervously, I'm sure she's trying to figure out how she's going to spin it this time. "We were just talking about how you lost your scholarship. I said I know how hurt you'll be if you're not able to go UCLA or any college for that matter in the fall." She's not even a good liar. I even notice Karen shaking her head.

"That's all you two were arguing about? I mean the conversation seemed pretty intense for that to be it."

"Of course honey, what else could it be?" I notice her and Karen exchanging dirty looks. "I love you honey, and I just want you to be happy."

I smile, then I burst out laughing. "That's a good one mom."

She raises her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"So now you're concerned about me being happy?"

She gives me a confused look. "I've always been concerned about you being happy. You're my number one priority." She gives me a hug. "I love you…"

I push her away. "Don't ever touch me again!"

"Kenny, what's wrong?"

"I know what you did mom! You had sex with my boyfriend!"

She chuckles nervously. "Kenny, where do you come up with this stuff? How could you think I would do something like that?"

Now I'm really angry. "Stop lying to me! I know you slept with Stan and that's his baby you're carrying!"

"Did Stan tell you that? Wait until I get my hands on that little snake!"

"I overheard your argument with Karen! How could you do this me?"

"Kenny, I," She tries to take my hand, but I back up.

"I was always there for you when dad cheated on you with different women. I comforted you whenever dad walked out on you and you thought he wasn't coming back! I kept my mouth shut when you cheated on dad with different men. Some of those men were my classmate's fathers!" I start to tear up. "They weren't enough for you so you had to go after someone half your age? With Stan who was my boyfriend of all people!"

"I'm so sorry…"

"That's it? All you have to say is sorry?" At this point, I'm in tears. "Sorry doesn't take back what you did! You knew how devastated I was when Stan dumped me and you failed to mention that you were the reason!" Then I remember the night Stan said he gave her a ride home. "You slept with him that night he brought you home didn't you?" She doesn't answer me. "DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes…" She lowers her head.

"Stupid me, didn't suspect anything. I guess I should have though. Stan wouldn't even touch me after that! He even avoided me for a month until he decided to admit to cheating and then broke up with me!"

"Kenny, we only slept together three times…"

"Is that supposed to make it ok? Did you know that I was getting bullied at school for what you and Stan did?" She looks at me. "Yes, I was tormented and bullied because everyone thinks I'm the one that cheated on Stan! I was pushed around, beat up, had my stuff stolen, I've been set up and blamed for it all because of you!"

"So Stan let you take the blame for this? You should be angry at him!"

"I'm mad at him too! But you're just as guilty as he is!" I look at mom's growing baby bump and start crying again. "Now this is going to be a constant reminder of what you did! This baby is going to come out and I'm going to look at it and remember how you and Stan broke my heart!"

Mom wraps her arms around me and rubs my back as I continue to cry. "Shh, it's ok honey. I know I fucked up and I'm so sorry. We'll get through this I promise."

I push her away from me again. "Get off of me! We're not going to get through this because I'm done with you!"

"Kenny you don't mean that…"

"Yes I do! I don't want anything to do with you! You're no longer my mother!"

"Finally!" Karen chimes in. "You finally what I've been saying for years!"

I glare at her. "You're no better than she is! You knew the truth and you said nothing!"

"I know and I'm sorry…"

"I thought we don't keep secrets from each other, remember?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't think it was my place."

"How did you even find out?" I ask her.

"When Stan dumped you, I went to his house to confront him. His front door was opened so I walked in and saw him and mom fucking on the couch."

I shake my head in disgust. "That's disgusting, I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kenny. I really wanted to, but I just really felt that mom or Stan should've been the ones to tell you."

"Whatever, I don't even care! I don't want anything to do with either one of you!" I storm out the house.

"Kenny!" I hear mom yell from a distance.

I arrive at Stan's house and I take a deep breath before I ring the doorbell. I want to let him know that I know the truth and then I'm done with him. I finally ring the bell after a few minutes and Stan answers.

"Kenny!" He slurs clearly he's been drinking. "Come on in." He pulls me inside. I see a bunch of kids from school including Kyle, Cartman, Wendy, Bebe, Butters, Clyde, Craig, and Token. They're all eating, drinking, and mingling.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were having a party…I'll come back later." I try to turn to leave, but Stan stops me.

"No, don't leave. You graduated today just like the rest of us, join us!"

Wendy walks over to us and puts a beer in my face. "You want a beer?"

"No thanks, I don't drink." She rolls her eyes. I look at Stan. "I didn't come here to party, I actually need to talk to you, but I'll do it later."

"Aren't you leaving today?" He asks me. "You might as well talk to me now."

"No, my plans changed. I'm not leaving until the fall."

"Didn't you lose your scholarship? How are you leaving in the fall?" Wendy asks me. I'm glad she said that, maybe I can expose her right now while I'm here.

I raise my eyebrow. "How could you possibly know about that Wendy? I didn't tell anyone."

"Well, I…umm…" She stammers. "I was actually offered your scholarship. UCLA decided they wanted the valedictorian who's not doing porn from our school to accept the scholarship. I'm thinking about taking it since it was my top choice!" She smiles.

"Uh huh!" I reply obviously not believing her BS.

"So what makes you think you're going to be able to go in the fall anyway? Your family doesn't have any money to send you."

"I'll find a way." I turn to leave. "I better head home."

"No Kenny, stay." Stan stops me again. "What do you want me to talk about?"

"It's personal." I tell him. "I would prefer to talk about it when we're not in mixed company."

"They're busy drinking, no one will pay attention to what we're talking about." I look at Wendy. "Oh…" He replies to my look and looks at Wendy. "Can you excuse us for a few?"

"Are you sure you want to be left alone with this cheater?" She asks him.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok." She kisses him on the cheek. "I'll be over there if you need me." She walks away and joins Bebe.

"So…are you two back together?" I ask him.

"No, you know she's like my best friend. She just worries about me that's all."

"Why would she need to worry about you with me? Remember I didn't cheat."

He shushes me. "Keep your voice down. It's no one's business remember. I know school is over and all, but I still don't need people to know that I'm the one that cheated."

"You're the one that cheated…"I reply softly. I remember Stan breaking up with me because her cheated on me, then hearing my mom and Karen arguing about her and Stan sleeping together, and then my mom admitting to sleeping with Stan. I completely lose it and punch Stan in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Kenny, what the FUCK?" Stan exclaims as everyone at the party gets completely quiet and looks at us.

"You son of a bitch!" I hear Wendy yell as she comes running towards me, but Stan stops her before she reaches me. She looks at Stan. "That mother fucker just hit you! I'm going to fuck him up!"

"I'll handle it." He tells her and stands up. He looks at me. "What was that for?"

"I'll tell you what that was for! You fucked my mom!" I yell. Once I say this, I hear a bunch of gasps.

"What? That's crazy Kenny."

"Stop playing games with me Stan! I know everything!"

"Did Carol tell you that? If she did she's lying!"

"Carol, huh? Not Ms. McCormick! She tried to pull that same crap!"

"So she just came out and told you this?"

She didn't tell me at first, but she finally admitted it. She was arguing with Karen about it and I overheard. Karen even told me caught you two having sex!" I look at everyone in the room. "I never cheated on Stan, he dumped me because he's the one that cheated. I just didn't know until today that the person he cheated with was my mom!" I look at Stan. "Why don't you be a man and admit it!"

He nods his head. "I slept with her…more than once."

"Dude…" Cartman says.

"That's fucking gross!" Wendy adds.

"That's not the entire truth is it Stan?" I ask him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You knocked her up too!" That was following by a bunch of "EWWWWW's". Stan grabs my arm and tries to drag me off, but I stop. "Let me go!"

"We need to talk about this in private!" He tells me.

"Why should I? You failed to tell me this yourself! Let's let all of your friends hear what kind of man you really are!"

"Dude, your mom is pregnant?" Kyle walks over to me and asks. I nod. "Aw, dude!" He says to Stan.

"It was a mistake!" Stan replies. He looks at me. "It just kind of happened, we didn't plan on any of this. Outside of the baby, I'm done with your mom!"

I shake my head. "I don't care what you and my mom do from this point on. I'm done with both of you!"

"Kenny, you don't mean that! I love you and you love me!"

"No Stan…you love yourself." I head towards the door and Wendy stops me on my way out with a huge grin on her face. "What?"

"I just want to say, you lose them how you got them."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was with Stan and you stole him from me, now your mom has stolen Stan from you." She chuckles. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

"No, you are! I didn't steal Stan from you, he broke up with you months before we got together."

She pretends to yawn. "Yeah, you would like to believe that."

"I'm not about to argue with you over this! You know the truth as well as I do. Just like we both know the truth about who really set up that twitter account and that porn site."

She smiles. "There's no way you can prove that, now is there?" She opens the door. "See yourself out and stay the hell away from Stan!"

"Don't worry, I intend to!" With that I leave.

Preview:

Stan has an epiphany.

Kenny seeks Cartman's help.

Wendy asks Stan an important question.


	8. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7. It's a short chapter, and as usual, please R&R! A special shout out to LadyRaven-321 and the Guest who've reviewed this story. Love you guys!

Chapter 7

Kenny's POV

It's been a week, and after everything that's gone down, I refused to live under the same roof as my mom and sister. I'm currently staying at Cartman's place. If all goes well, I'll be out of here in the fall when school starts. If not, I don't know what I'm going to do. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Cartman comes in the room. "Hey dude, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You know your mom and sister have been looking everywhere for you."

I shrug. "I don't care. I don't have anything to say to either one of them."

Cartman laughs. "I can't say that I blame you. Ma said dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. She's making chili."

"Yum, it's nice to have hot meals for a change."

"I bet." He turns to leave.

"Hey Cartman?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

He closes the door. "This sounds serious, what's up?"

"I want to get revenge on my mom and Stan. I was wondering if you could help me?"

"You want to get revenge?"

"Yeah. You're great at revenge that's why I would like your help."

"Dude, that's not you."

I sigh. "I know it isn't. But I don't want them to get away with what they did to me. I know you're the perfect person to come to when it comes to getting revenge."

Cartman has a proud look on his face. "This is true!" He now has a serious look on his face. "But seriously Kenny…this is really going to sound out of character for me, I think the best revenge you can get is to move on with your life and be happy. If you get revenge, they're not going to regret what they did to you. Plus Stan might kick your ass if you try something."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"Don't do it Kenny, you're bigger than that. You're smarter than that." Wow, I can't believe these words came from Cartman's mouth.

I sigh. "I guess you're right. I just want them to feel as much pain as I do."

"When you graduate college and become successful, they'll feel the pain."

I nod. "Thanks Cartman."

"No problem dude." He starts laughing. "Although it was pretty damn funny when you clocked the shit out of Stan! I didn't think you had it in you!" I chuckle a little.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" We hear Ms. Cartman yell. Good thing, I'm starving.

Stan's POV

Carol called me last night to tell me she has a doctor's appointment today. Since I promised I would be there for the baby, I told her I would take her. Other than that, we don't speak to each other. I pull up to the McCormick house and beep the horn. I would get out and knock, but I don't want to have an awkward encounter with Stan. Carol comes waddling out of the house and gets in the car. "Hey…"

"Hi." She replies.

"You look good…"

She rubs her belly. "I look like a beached whale!"

She honestly doesn't. She's all belly and still really thin. I put my hand on hers. "Not at all. You're just as beautiful as you've always been."

She looks down at my hand. "Umm…." She pulls her hand away. Yeah, I guess this is a little awkward. "So…have you told your parents?"

"Yeah, your son made an announcement at the graduation party about it. When they came home everyone was talking about it. So they've known for about a month now."

"How did they take it?"

"My dad told me he's proud of me and my mom wants to kill you. I would keep my distance from her if I were you."

"I see…" She nods. The rest of the ride is silent.

At the doctor's office, Carol is lying on the table as the doctor examines her. "Well Ms. McCormick, your baby is doing well. It's measuring accurately and has a very strong heart beat."

"That's great!" Carol exclaims as she smiles at me.

"You're 20 weeks, half way there! Would you like to know the sex?"

Carol looks at me. "This is your first baby, do you want to know?" She asks me.

"Sure. I'm sure my mom, as angry as she is, is ready to go shopping."

"Great!" The doctor replies as she turns on the sonogram machine. She puts gel on Carol's stomach and points to the monitor. "This is the baby's head, the abdomen, and the legs." I can never figure out what these sonograms are. "This is the baby's crotch area and it's a girl!"

"A girl?!" Carol has a widen Cheshire cat smile. She looks at me.

I smile back and grab her hand. "I'm going to have a daughter…" I kiss her hand.

"Congratulations you two! I'll print out a copy of the sonogram for you to take home." The doctor tells us.

"Thank you!" Carol replies. "I can't believe I'm going to have another little girl. Hopefully she won't be a disrespectful brat like Karen is!"

"She won't, I won't allow that!" I'm still in shock that I'm going to have a little girl. I just knew I was going to have a boy…

Later, I drop Carol off at home. "Do you want to come inside?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "I probably shouldn't. Your son might be home."

"He moved out a month ago."

I'm shocked by this. Did he leave for UCLA after all? "Really? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He won't take my calls or return them."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"So, do you want to come in?" She asks again.

I shrug. "Sure, why not?" I get out the car and follow her inside. We sit down on the couch.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming me with to my doctor's appointment."

"No problem. I said I was going to be there for the baby and I meant that!"

"You're definitely a man of your word." She puts her hand on mine and stares at me. "God, I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too. But we agreed for Kenny's sake that we would end things."

"Kenny's not speaking to either one of us…" She puts her hands down my pants and starts massaging my dick. God, that feels so good. "If you like that, I have something else you'll love!" She pulls down my pants and gets on her knees and puts my dick in her mouth and starts sucking it.

"Oh God! Carol…" I bite my lip. Damn, this feels so good. I'm about to explode! Just then I come in her mouth.

"Come on, let's go to my room…" She tells me as she wipes her mouth. She takes my hand and leads me to her room where we have sex once again. For the first time ever, the sex is guilt free…

On my way home, I get a call from Wendy. "Hey girl!" I answer.

"Hey! I thought we were going to the movies after your appointment?" She asks. Oh shit! I completely forgot that I had plans with Wendy.

"Sorry about that. I was…discussing upcoming plans with Carol."

"Oh…" I hear some disappointment in her voice. "Well is it too late for you to come over now?"

"I can come by for a few."

"Good, because there's something I want to talk to you about."

"See you in a few." We hang up.

When I arrive at Wendy's, she immediately takes me to her room and shuts the door. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Stan…you're no longer with Kenny…"

"I know."

"Well, I was sort of wondering if maybe, you wanted to give our relationship another try?"

"Wendy…"

"Stan, you know I've never stopped loving you. You're the man I want to be with! Please give me another chance Stan, please!"

I put my arms around her. "Wendy, I have a lot going on in my life right now. I just got out of a relationship a few months ago, I'm getting ready to start college in the fall, and on top of that I have a baby on the way. A baby girl…"

"Congratulations…"

"Thanks. So I really can't think about getting into a relationship with you or anyone else for that matter."

Just then, she pulls me into a kiss. I forgot how great of a kisser she is. Then she starts unzipping my pants and I know what's about to happen. I try to stop her. "Just let it happen baby…" She goes back to kissing me and manages to get my pants off.

I give into temptation and take off her shirt and bra and start massaging her breasts. I then suck on her nipples and put my hands down her pants and start rubbing her clit. She takes her pants off and is about to get on top of me. "Do you have a condom?" I ask her. "I don't need two babies on the way…"

She grabs a condom from her nightstand and I put it on. I pick her up and set her on top of me and start humping her. The entire time, I'm massaging her nipples. We continue for about 45 minutes until I cum. She gets off of me and lies down next to me. I put my arms around her and snuggle with her. "That was great! Oh how I missed you Stan!"

"I missed you too! You were even better than I remember."

"Stan, I just don't get it…how could you enjoy having sex with me, but claim to be gay?"

She has a point, actually a few people have brought this up to me. "Wendy, I'm really confused…"

"About what?"

"I think I may have taken advantage of Kenny. I loved him as a friend and used him to experiment with a gay lifestyle, but I'm completely turned on by women. Kenny never made me feel the way you or Carol do sexually."

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

"I'm not gay Wendy…I've been straight this entire time, but just confused."

"So you're completely done with men?"

I nod. "I've never even given another man a second thought. If I did, I would've cheated on Kenny with a guy. Trust me, I've had plenty of opportunity to." I lower my head. "I'm a selfish jerk is what I really am…"

"No you're not. You're young and you were trying to find yourself."

"Yeah and I've hurt you and Kenny in the process."

"Who gives a fuck about Kenny? He's a poor ass loser anyway!"

"He still has feelings, and I completely took advantage of him. I may have scarred him for life. Who knows how this may affect any of his future relationships! Oh God, what have I done?"

"Don't beat yourself up Stan. Kenny is trash and a loser! It's only a matter of time before he becomes a druggie like his parents!"

"Stop it Wendy!" I shake my head. "What I did was so, so wrong. I'm about to have a daughter. What if someone were to treat her the way I treated Kenny? Or you? I would be ready to kill a mother fucker! I need time for myself Wendy, we can't do this again until I find Stan." I get up and get dressed.

"But Stan…"

"I'm so sorry Wendy…" With that I leave.

Preview:

Stan attempts to apologize to Kenny.

Wendy drugs Kenny.

Stan and Carol discuss baby names.

A/N: If you have any baby name ideas please leave them in the review!


	9. Chapter 8

Once again, thanks for the reviews! Without spoiling it, trust me I won't be too soft with Wendy! ;-) Please continue to R&R!

Chapter 8

Stan's POV

A few weeks have passed since I've come to the realization about myself and my sexuality. It feels good to know who I am and what I want in life. It kind of sucks that Kenny isn't who I want because I wasted three years of my life and his.

I decide to go to Happy Burger to get a quick bite to eat when I see Kenny there with Butters of all people. I walk over to their table. "Hey guys."

"Hi Stan!" Butters greets. Kenny doesn't say a word.

"Hi Kenny." He still doesn't respond.

"Hello…" He replies coldly not making eye contact.

"Butters, do you mind if I talk to Kenny alone?" I ask him.

"Not at all Stan!" He smiles.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Kenny tells me.

"It's important Kenny…" I tell him.

Butters gives him a nod. "Go on Kenny, I think you should hear him out."

Kenny rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine."

We go outside. "So are you and Butters dating now?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no!" He snarls. "What gives you the right to ask me anything about who I'm dating? Or anything about my life for that matter?"

"I just want to make sure you don't end up with the wrong guy…"

"Like you?"

I deserved that. "Yes like me. I was the wrong guy for you."

"If that's all you wanted to say, then I need to go." He turns to leave, but I stop him.

"Dude, just hear me out ok? I realized that I love you, but I wasn't in love with you the way you were in love with me. I'm straight and I love women. With you, it was just an experiment. It was more so about sex for me. God, I how love sex!"

Kenny frowns. "I don't want to hear anymore!" He tries to walk away again, but I grab his arm. He turns back towards me. "So you never cared for me at all? I was nothing more than your guinea pig?" He starts to tear up and I immediately feel guilty.

"I wouldn't put it like that. I didn't realize what I was doing to you or to myself, I was caught up in the moment. Having sex with your mom and Wendy brought it all back to me."

"You cheated on me with Wendy too?"

"No, I had sex with her long after we broke up. I'm actually thinking about getting back with her." Why the fuck did I just tell him that?

"I don't care!"

"I wanted to tell you all of this, so I can say I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to take advantage of you or break your heart. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't open up to you about my true feelings. I can sleep better at night knowing I gave you a full apology."

He chuckles. "You're something else Stan. You want to apologize so YOU can feel better about YOURSELF?"

"Yes, and I want you to feel better too. I hope this doesn't mess up any future relationship you get involved in. You're a great person and any guy would be lucky to have you. Don't let what I did stop you from being happy. I don't want to be the reason you can't be happy in a relationship again. I don't want you to end up alone and bitter because of what I did."

"See what I mean? How can I take your "apology" seriously when all you've done is made it all about you?"

"So you're not going to forgive me?"

"Hell no! It was bad enough that you slept with my mom and got her pregnant, now this? Just stay the hell away from me!" He storms off. I can't say that I blame him for still being angry, but at least I tried my best to make things right.

Kenny's POV

I was still really upset about that conversation I had with Stan. I mean, the nerve of him! I know I told Cartman I wouldn't get revenge, but I'm starting to think it's a good idea. I'm taking a walk around town when I bump into Karen. I try to keep walking, but she stops me.

"Kenny, wait! We need to talk." I turn and face her. "I'm really sorry I didn't say anything. If I could go do it all over again, I would tell you as soon as I found out. Please talk to me Kenny. I miss you big brother."

I sigh. "I'm not mad at you Karen…"

Her eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She hugs me. "Oh Kenny thank you! You have no idea how happy that made me! So when are you going to come home?"

"I'm not. I don't want anything to do with mom."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Cartman."

"Oh…"

"You can tell your mother that I'm fine and she can stop calling me."

"I don't want to talk to her anymore than you do." She smiles. "But I'm glad you're ok and you have somewhere to stay. Cartman can be a good friend when he wants to be." She looks over my shoulder. "Uh oh! Stay in touch with me please." She hugs me before running off.

I turn and see mom coming up to me. I walk off and she runs after me. "Kenny, come on! I'm pregnant and can't move that fast!"

I sigh and turn around. "What do you want?"

"I saw you talking to Karen, so I guess that means you forgive her. Does that mean you forgive me too?"

"I haven't forgiven anyone. I'm on speaking terms with Karen because even though she kept it from me, she's not the one who physically and emotionally hurt me. That was you and Stan."

"Can't we just talk for a few? How about I treat you to lunch?"

I laugh, that's a new one. "With what money?"

"I get a monthly check since your father died and I still have a minor child. Please let me do this for you."

"I hope I don't regret this later…"

We go to a local diner and sit down. We're waiting for our waiter to come to our table. "I'm so glad you decided to have lunch with me."

"Don't get too excited."

"You don't have to be so rude!"

"Mom, you don't get it! You just don't get it…" Does she really think treating me to lunch is going to make up for what she did?

Our waitress comes over to our table. "Hi, I'm Wendy, I'll be your waitress…" I look up and see that Wendy is our waitress, this is fucking great. She notices mom and me and smiles. "I thought I smelled sour milk!"

"Excuse me?" Mom asks her.

"You heard me."

"Maybe I shouldn't have. Why don't you go run along little girl and grab us some water and coke."

"Sorry coke head, but we don't sell drugs here!"

"You know I meant coca cola you nitwit! Now go bring us our drinks before I report you to your manager." Wendy storms off.

"I think we should leave…" I tell mom.

"Why should we? We have the right to eat here."

"I didn't know Wendy was working here. I have a weird feeling about it."

"So she's Stan's ex, you are now too." Gee, thanks for the reminder.

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Are you scared of her? Didn't she give you a black eye a few months ago? If I wasn't pregnant…"

"No! I just…oh never mind." Wendy comes back with our drinks.

"Here!" She slams the drinks down on the table. I grab my soda and start drinking it.

"The customer service here is terrible." Mom tells her.

"Then you should leave. Your kind isn't wanted here anyway!" Mom starts drinking her soda and Wendy grins. She looks at me. "You sure are forgiving Kenny, especially considering that your mom is still banging Stan!"

"You little BITCH!" Mom yells.

"Obviously it's true or else your mom wouldn't be so angry right now." She continues smirking.

I look at mom. "Is that true?"

Mom glares at Wendy. "How the hell do you know anyway?"

"I was with Stan after he left your house. He smelled like old lady sour cooch so I knew he was with you." She shudders. "So gross, I don't even know what he ever saw in you!"

"I don't know what he ever saw in you, you evil hateful little tramp!"

I glare at mom. "I knew it was a mistake having lunch with you!" I stand up and start feeling a little dizzy.

"Honey, are you ok?" Mom asks me.

"Don't ever talk to me again! I mean it this time, we're done!" I walk out and still have that dizzy feeling. The next thing I know, everything goes black.

Wendy's POV

I'm outside of the diner talking to Bebe on the phone panicking. "What if he dies?" I whisper. "I hate him, but not enough to kill him!"

"What did you give him?" She asks me.

"I put morphine in his coke! It was for his skank mom, but I accidentally mixed up the drinks!"

"Wendy! His mom is pregnant! You could've harmed the baby!"

"Her and that baby are in the way of Stan and me getting back together!"

"How much morphine did you put in there? Maybe he'll be ok."

"I think it was about 6 pills."

"Oh my God! You really need to leave Kenny alone. You've done enough damage to that poor boy."

"It wasn't for him!" I look around. "I better get back to work. You can't tell ANYONE about this!"

"I'm your best friend, I won't say anything."

"Thank you." We hang up and I go back inside.

Stan's POV

I'm talking with Carol on the phone, she's filling me in with details about Kenny. "I can't believe he OD'd on morphine. Did you know he was doing drugs?"

"I had no idea. I blame myself for this."

"You can't blame yourself. Kenny is an adult and capable of making his own decisions. Good or bad."

"I know, but he grew up around drugs and I always knew he was going to go the opposite route, I guess I was wrong."

"The good thing is, the doctor said he's going to be ok."

"Yeah, he'll be able to come home in a few days. Wherever home is for him."

"Have you talked to him since they pumped his stomach?"

"No, he doesn't want me in the room. I've been getting all my info from Karen. I hate that my son hates me…"

"Don't stress over this, the stress isn't good for you or Susie."

"Susie?" She asks.

I laugh. "Yeah, our daughter. I like the way Susie Marsh sounds."

"I hate it. Besides, her name has to start with a K just like the rest of my kids. Maybe Kristina or Katelyn. I have to keep the McCormick tradition going."

"You're only a McCormick by marriage. Our daughter won't have a drop of McCormick blood in her. We should stick with the Marsh tradition and give her an S name. If you don't like Susie, how about Stephanie or Sarah?"

"Well we still have months to come up with a name." She laughs. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

There's a knock on my door and open it and see it's Wendy. "We will, I'll talk to you later I have company."

"Is it Wendy?"

"Does it matter?"

"I just wanted to tell you that she told Kenny that we're still screwing."

"She did?"

"Uh huh! Right before Kenny left the diner. We were starting to get along until she opened her big ass mouth!"

"Thanks for telling me, later!" I hang up. I look at Wendy. "I'm glad you're here."

"Did you hear what happened to your boy Kenny?" She asks. "He passed out outside of my job."

"Yeah I just talked to his mom. She said he OD'd on morphine."

"Really?" She seems really shocked. Then she shrugs. "I guess that's not all that surprising. I told you he'll probably become a druggie."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. I want to talk about us."

Her eyes light up. "What about us?"

"I've been thinking long and hard about it and I want to give our relationship another shot."

She jumps up and down. "YES! Oh Stan, I never thought I would hear you say that!" She hugs me.

"There's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I need you to accept the fact that Carol and baby girl will also be a part of my life. That means you need to back off of Carol and the rest of the McCormick's."

"Oh I can do that, I don't give a fuck about them."

"I hope you don't feel that way about the baby because if you do-"

"No Stan, I'm sure I'll love your daughter as much as I love you. I meant I don't give a fuck about the other McCormicks."

"Good." I put my arms around her. "I'm glad we're back together, I missed you."

"I missed you too Stan." We kiss.

Preview:

Wendy taunts Kenny about her relationship with Stan.

Carol goes into early labor.

Things finally began to look up for Kenny.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up! Don't worry, Wendy's not going to get away with what she did to Kenny. :-)

Chapter 9

Kenny's POV

I'm at the library applying for scholarships. I have about a month before classes start and I haven't heard anything! I've been applying since I found out I lost mine. I'm getting very nervous as I'm desperate to get the hell out of this town.

Once I finish, I leave the library and end up running into Wendy. This is great. She walks over to me and smiles. "The library, huh? You're coming out empty handed. What's wrong, can't afford to check out free books? Now you're going to walk home? It's a shame you're too poor to afford a car like the rest of us!" She laughs.

I try to walk away from her, but she grabs my arm. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, you druggie loser!"

"What do you want?" I ask her.

She smiles. "I just wanted to inform you that Stan and I are officially back together. It's been a few weeks now."

I'm so upset and disappointed, but I don't want her to know that. "That's great. I'm happy for you guys." I smile.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm happy for you guys."

"Stop lying! You hate it! I know you're jealous!"

I shake my head. "Not at all. I know you've always wanted to get back with Stan, so I'm glad you finally got your wish. I hope it works out for you guys this time." I turn to walk away, but again she stops me.

"Oh stop it, you don't mean that! You hate the fact that we're back together!"

"Not at all!" I smile at her.

"AHHHHH!" She screams and starts shaking me. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Have the drugs affected your loser brain?"

"I don't do drugs."

"You overdosed on morphine outside of my job."

"How convenient that happened there. Is there something you want to tell me Wendy?"

She swallows nervously. "You can't prove a damn thing! Besides, that's not what I want to talk about! I want to talk about Stan and me!"

"We already talked about that. You two are back together, end of story." This time, I manage to walk away, but she ends up following me.

"I bet you never turned Stan on the way I do!" I stop walking and close my eyes. "Did he get turned on when you nibbled on his ear? Or did you get him hard when you massaged his nipples?" I try to walk off again, but she walks in front of me and grabs my arm. "How about the way his whole body quivers when you leave a trail of kisses down his neck?" I just look at her. "Your silence tells me that I'm right. You were nothing but a waste of time and energy. How could you not pick up on that? Are you that damn selfish and self absorbed? I can see why Stan cheated on your ass!" I can feel my blood boiling, but at the same time, I'm trying to fight back the tears.

"Wendy, shut the fuck up!" I turn and see Kyle approaching us. "Leave him the fuck alone! I mean it!"

"This peasant needs to understand how sick and twisted he was for staying in a relationship with Stan for so long! Stan hasn't been this happy in years!"

"Good for you and Stan!"

"You should be on Stan's side! You're supposed to be his best friend!"

"I am his best friend! I'm also Kenny's friend too and I'm not going to let you torment him! You're with Stan now so leave Kenny alone and stop rubbing the shit in his face!" Kyle grabs my arm. "Come on Kenny." He drags me away from that crazy woman.

"Thank Kyle…" I say softly.

"No problem. Do you need a ride home?" He asks.

"Sure, but I'm staying at Cartman's."

"Yeah I know."

We get in Kyle's car and for the most part the ride is silent. It's nothing against Kyle, I'm just thinking about the things that Wendy said to me. Were the signs about his true sexuality there all along? Why didn't I notice it? I still can't believe he got back with Wendy. I just knew he wouldn't get back with her. I start to tear up.

"Kenny?" Kyle finally speaks.

"Yeah…?"

"You alright?"

I nod. "I'm fine." I can hear my voice crack a little.

"Wendy's a bitch! You know it and she knows it. Don't let what she says get to you!"

I burst into tears. "I just can't believe Stan is back with her! I just don't get it! What is it about her?"

"Aw come on dude, don't cry. I'm not good with these things."

"I know I shouldn't be upset because Stan made it clear he was never really into me, but I hate that they're back together!" I continue sobbing.

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of it either, but what can you do? Besides, he cheated on you with your mom. Even if he wanted you, would you want him?"

I wipe my eyes. "Well no, but I-"

"You still love him?" Kyle interrupts. I nod. "Sorry dude."

"Did you know?"

He nods. "I didn't know who he was cheating with though. I honestly thought it was Wendy."

"Most people thought that. I thought it was with some guy, but I see I was way off!"

Kyle giggles. "Yeah dude." We arrive at Cartman's. "Don't worry about Stan and Wendy. It's not worth crying over."

I smile and nod. "Thanks dude and thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

A few days later, I'm lying in bed watching Pretty in Pink and find myself getting emotional. I'm still thinking about Stan and Wendy, my overdose that I know I was set up on, my lost scholarship, my mom, and even my dad. Life has been a mess these last few months.

There's a knock on the door. "Come in…" I respond.

Cartman comes in the room. "Ken, you have a visitor."

I sit up. "I do?" I ask confused. Cartman nods and gestures for someone to come in the room. They walk in and I feel like I've seen a ghost. "Kevin?"

"What's up little bro?" He comes in the room as Cartman leaves. Kevin closes the door. I'm really shocked to see Kevin. I haven't seen him in 4 years. He looks just like my dad now just a younger version. He sits down next to me on the bed and I immediately hug him.

"I can't believe you're here!" I start crying again.

"What's wrong sport?"

I wipe my eyes. "Sorry, I've just been really emotional lately. There's a lot that's been going on."

"Yeah, I just left mom's house and found out about her and Stan and how we have a new sister on the way. Karen told me where you're staying so I thought I would come here and check up on you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Sorry I've stayed away for so long. It was too much going on in there and the second I could get out I did. I got a job in construction and eventually found a place in Denver and now I'm married. I've been married about four months now."

I smile. "Wow, congratulations! I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks bro. I can't wait for you and Karen to meet her. I know you guys will like her." He grabs an envelope out of his pocket and hands it to me. "This came in the mail for you at mom's."

I open it up, and to my surprise, it's a letter about a scholarship I applied for. My eyes light up! "This is great! Just what I wanted!"

"What is it?"

"I just got a $25,000 scholarship! Now I can leave for UCLA! Classes start next month, but I can move into the dorm in three weeks!"

He playfully rubs my hair. "I knew you could do it sport! You were always the smart one of the family."

"I just wish I was smart enough to fall out of love with someone who was never in love with me…"

"Pfft, forget about Stan. He's a fucking loser!"

"I'm trying to. I figured once he told me how he really felt about being straight and just experimenting with me, that I would hate him forever and my feelings for him would go away. I hate him, but I'm still in love with him." I start to tear up.

"Hey, don't worry about Stan. You just got another scholarship and a chance to go to college. Focus on your future, something that loser Stan doesn't have much of anymore."

"He's going to college too."

Kevin laughs. "He has a baby on the way, did you forget that? He's probably going to go to college, but not right away. His ass better think about getting a damn job and supporting this kid!"

"I guess…" I look down.

"Look at me," I look up at him. "Since dad's gone, and even though he never did this anyway, I'm going to be the one to give you some fatherly advice. Stan is no good for you. He's a liar, cheater, and manipulator. You don't want to be with someone like that. It's time for you to move on with your life without Stan Marsh. You're getting ready to leave for college in another state! Who knows, you may meet the man of your dreams when you go to UCLA and forget all about Stan."

"I don't think I could ever forget. When our baby sister arrives, she'll be a constant reminder. I also hate the fact that he's back with that sneaky bitch Wendy! Ever since Stan and I were together she's always tried to find ways to be close to him. When we broke up, she did things to hurt me and try to ruin my life. Now they're back together. It's not fair. Why does she get a happy ending while I'm miserable?"

"Oh please, that girl isn't going to have a happy ending! What do you think is going to happen when the baby gets here? Stan's not going to have the much time for Wendy. Plus Stan is a cheater. When I went to mom's, he was there. What the hell do you think he was there for? The baby isn't here yet so Stan is over there for one thing and we both know it's not mom's cooking…"

"Gross…"

"So trust and believe Wendy isn't going to live happily ever after. I wouldn't be surprised if she catches a disease or two. So you go off to college and become the success that we all know you will be. Stan's going to look at you and regret what he did to you."

"Cartman gave me that same advice."

"I'm surprised, that's not like him. But it's the best advice you can get given the situation." He stands up. "I better get going, I need to get home to the Mrs. I want you to come by and meet her before you leave."

I nod and smile. "I will. Thanks for everything Kevin."

"No problem bro!" He rubs my hair again. "If you need a place to stay when you're on break from school, you're always welcome at my house."

"Thank you. Kevin, if I ever need some more advice or just someone to talk to, can I call you? Please?"

He smiles. "I would love that. Take care bro."

"You too." He leaves.

Stan's POV

 _Two weeks later_

Wendy and I are lying in bed together watching a movie. She lays her head on my chest and starts rubbing my abs. "Your abs are so sexy. I wish I had a six pack."

"If you want, I can train you so you can get a six pack."

"Really?"

I grin. "Really. I know how to work you out!"

She smiles. "I know another way you can work me out…" She whispers seductively.

I'm already starting to get turned on, but I know I shouldn't do anything. "Come on Wendy, not tonight. We're just supposed to watch a movie."

"We can watch the movie while we do it…"

"I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm just tired." That's a lie. The truth is, I'm still sleeping with Carol. I was with her just before Wendy came over so I haven't had a chance to shower. "After the movie, I plan to take a shower and go to bed."

"We can shower together."

I think about it for a minute. "I like that idea." Just then my phone rings. "I better get that." I go to grab it, but Wendy takes it from me.

"Check your phone later, it's our time." She starts kissing me and my phone rings again.

"Wendy…it could…be…important…" I say in between kisses.

"It can wait!" She tells me as she starts to undo my pants.

I know I said I needed to shower, but fuck it, I'm already all the way turned on. Take off her pants and put her inside of me and we proceed to hump each other. During this time, my phone has been constantly going off.

After some time has passed, I finally cum. She rolls off of me. "That was great!"

"Yeah it was." I get up and grab my phone. I see missed calls from Carol and a text from Karen. "Holy shit!"

"What is it?" Wendy asks.

"Carol's water broke, she's in labor!"

Wendy rolls her eyes. "Isn't she only like 6 months pregnant?

"She's 28 weeks…"

"That's still early. She just wants attention."

I start getting dressed. "I got calls and texts from her and Karen. If Karen texted me, you know it has to be true. I have to get to the hospital."

Wendy starts getting dressed. "I'm coming too!"

Preview:

Carol gives birth.

Another tragedy strikes the McCormick family.


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the reviews. Again, I promise Wendy will get caught! As usual, please R&R

Chapter 10

Stan's POV

Once we arrive at the hospital, I find the room Carol is in. Karen is standing outside the door. "How is she?" I ask her.

"It's not good, her water broke and she's dilating. They may deliver the baby."

"It's too early."

Karen shrugs. "The doctors are going to do what they have to do."

"Can I go in?"

"Duh, you're the father."

I look at Wendy. "Can you stay calm and not get into it with Karen while I'm in here?"

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. I don't want any drama while we're here."

She sighs. "Fine."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I give her a kiss and go into the delivery room.

"Young man, you can't be in here!" The doctor tells me.

"It's ok…" Carol says between breaths. "He's…the father…"

"Sorry young man." He pulls me aside. "We were able to slow down the labor. She's only 28 weeks so we're trying to keep the baby in as long as possible. We're going to keep her here on bed rest until she gives birth."

"What if you have to deliver now, will she survive? I mean the baby?" I ask.

"It's hard to say. There may be a good chance, but the baby will have to remain in the NICU for a while."

"Thank you doctor." I walk over to Carol. "How are you doing?"

"Stan, the baby is coming."

I take her hand. "Maybe not. The doctor said they're trying to keep her in as long as possible. Besides, you've been through this three times already, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, but none of my kids were born prematurely."

"This one might not be either. Just relax and do whatever the doctor tells you." I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Stan. I'm so glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Kenny's POV

It's here and finally happening! I'm officially moving into my dorm. Kevin gave me a ride out here and is helping me move my stuff in.

"Here's the last bag." Kevin says as he drops off the last bag. "You're definitely traveling light. What's up with that?"

I shrug. "It's not like I had much to bring."

"That's true." He pulls out his wallet and hands me some money. "Here, get yourself some new clothes." He looks at me and hands me some more money. "Please go get a haircut while you're at it!" He laughs as he rubs my hair.

"I was keeping it long for…oh nevermind." I almost said Stan.

"Don't even say his name. As far as your concerned that boy doesn't exist!"

"You're right. I'm starting a new chapter in my life!" I say proudly.

"That's the spirit kiddo!" He looks at the time. "Well I better get going. I know you don't want your older brother hanging around your new dorm room."

"I don't mind. Stay for a while."

He shakes his head. "No, I want you to get adjusted. I'll come and visit once you get acclimated. Maybe you'll be able to show me around town."

"Maybe." I give Kevin a hug before he leaves.

I start unpacking my stuff when a dude walks in with luggage. "Hi there, I'm Mike. I'm your roommate." He extends his hand.

"I'm Kenny, nice to meet you." I shake his hand. Oh my, he's hot. He's a black guy on the tall side with dreads and a nice athletic build.

"Are you from around here?" He asks me.

"No, I'm from a small town in Colorado."

"Oh that's interesting. I'm from the Bay Area, San Francisco to be exact. I'll guess we'll both be learning our way around LA."

"Yeah we will." I smile.

"What's your major? I'm majoring in Business Economics."

"Computer Science."

"Nice." He smiles. "Hey, why don't we stop unpacking for now and go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm starving." We head out.

Wendy's POV

It's been 3 weeks and that miserable cow Carol is still in the hospital. I know Stan has been visiting her every single day since he decided to take classes at community college. I'm at University of Colorado in Denver so I can still be close to my Stan even though for the most part I only see him on weekends.

I head to Carol's hospital room and see that she's actually alone for once. "Where's Stan?" I ask her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" She asks me.

"Don't answer my question with a question! Tell me where my boyfriend is!"

"As you can see he's not here and you shouldn't be either!"

I close her door and set down my purse. "I'm glad he's not here because I think there's a few things we need to get straight!"

"Little girl, shouldn't you be at the mall with your friends or whatever you kids do these days?"

I chuckle. "Little girl? I'm the same age as that "little boy" that you're banging and knocked up by. What does that say about you?"

"You know that I'm carrying Stan's baby and that we're still screwing yet you're still in a relationship with him. What does that say about _you_? Can you say desperate much?"

"Listen here, Stan is my man, got it? I don't give a damn if you're having a baby together or not! You keep your filthy poor old grimy ass hands off my man! Don't even think about using this baby to keep Stan around because he'll see right through your BS!"

"I don't need to use the baby. I think you're a little jealous. You know this baby will tie me to Stan for the rest of my life and he can dump your pathetic ass anytime."

I raise my eyebrow. "Are you love with my boyfriend?"

"Not at all. I'm just telling it like it is."

"You're lucky, because if you were I would have to beat the fucking shit out of you! Pregnant or not!"

She starts laughing. "Sweetie, do you think I'm scared of you? I'm not shy and easily intimidated like Kenny. You're not going to come in here and think you're going to threaten me and I'm just going to take it!"

"You better take heed to what I have to say, I'm not one you want to fuck with. Just ask your son!"

"So what have you done to my son? Set up a porn site in his name? Make fake tweets? Drug him? I'm sure the list could go on."

I frown. "That's irrelevant right now! You just better do as I say or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You don't want to find out!"

Carol slowly gets out of bed. "I don't even care what you have to say, I just want you out of here so I can focus on my baby in peace!" She starts moving closer to me, but her stupid ass can only go so far because she's hooked up to an IV.

"Are you going to kick me out?"

"I sure am."

I fold my arms and stand there patiently waiting for her to "kick" me out of the room. I look and see a syringe labeled "Phenergan". I pick it up. "I don't have time for your shit!" I walk over to her and stick the syringe in her neck and empty the drug into her.

"What did you just…do…?" She asks groggily.

"I gave you a sedative because you clearly needed that."

"You're…going to…pay…" She says just before she passes out. I catch her before she falls to the floor. I lie her back down in her bed.

"Trust me, I'm not done with you." I whisper. I find two more syringes, both with Demerol. I inject one into her and the other into her IV. I put the syringes in my purse and leave.

Stan's POV

I head to the hospital as soon as I get out of class. When I arrive, Carol is in with the doctor. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Carol's blood pressure has dropped. Plus, Carol and the baby's heartbeats have dropped. I'm going to do an emergency C-Section." The doctor informs me. "If I don't get the baby out soon, it could be fatal for both of them."

I nod. "I understand doctor." I walk over to Carol and take her hand. "It's going to be ok baby, it's going to be ok..." I tell her as I stroke her hair.

She looks at me and looks really out of it. "Stan…" She manages to get out. "You…need to hear about…Wendy."

"Not now, we have to focus on getting the baby out safely. We can talk about Wendy and anyone else later."

"This…can't…wait…" She falls asleep.

"Is she ok?" I ask the doctor.

"She's fine, she was just given general anesthesia and magnesium for her blood pressure. A little drowsiness is normal."

"I see."

"Go put some scrubs on, it's time to deliver this baby."

About an hour later, my little girl has arrived. She's 2 lbs, 3oz, 16 inches. She's so beautiful with her blue eyes and raven hair. Unfortunately, I was only able to hold her for a minute before she was taken to the NICU. Carol is in the recovery room. The doctor comes over to me.

"I'm sorry son, she didn't make it."

My jaw drops. "My daughter died?"

He shakes his head. "No, her mother didn't. She died shortly after the baby was born. She stopped breathing and we tried to revive her, but it was unsuccessful. I'm sorry son."

I nod. "Thank you doctor, I better go inform her family…" I get on my phone and immediately call Wendy. "Wendy, can you come to the hospital please? I need you."

"What's wrong?"

"My little girl is here…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and Carol's dead…"

"For real? How?"

"She died right after she gave birth. I guess she had a lot of complications. Please come down here Wendy, I don't want to be alone right now…"

"I'll be right there Stan."

"Thank you…" I hang up. Now to inform Karen about what happened to her mother…

Preview:

Kenny returns to South Park and he's not alone.

Stan's daughter's name will be revealed.


	12. Chapter 11

Please R&R! Thanks to those that have! :-)

Chapter 11

Kenny's POV

I'm on the phone with Karen who just informed me that my mom passed away. "What happened?" I ask as I start to tear up.

"Apparently she had complications during child birth." She tells me.

"I can't believe it. Is the baby ok?"

"She's fine, just tiny. They're keeping her in the NICU until she gains some weight."

"I'm glad she's ok. So what are the plans for mom as far as burying her goes?"

"Kevin said it's going to be the same thing that happened with dad. The county is going to have her body cremated. None of us have the money to pay for a funeral and mom didn't have a life insurance policy so there's no other options."

"That's true. I'm going to try to come home this weekend."

"Please do, I need you here!"

"I'll keep you posted." I tell her as we hang up.

I sit down on my bed and start thinking about my mom and about Stan. I'm wondering if he's doing ok. He's now going to be a single dad raising this little girl all on his own. I want to call him to check on him, but I'm going to resist the urge. I still can't believe my mom is gone. The way I felt towards her and the way I treated her the last few months all comes to me at once. I bury my head into my hands and start to cry.

Mike comes in the room and sits down beside me. "What's wrong Kenny?"

"My mom died…"

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. Is there anything you need?"

I shake my head. "No, but thanks. This really sucks though. First my dad and now my mom."

"Your dad's dead too?"

I nod. "He was murdered about 6 months ago. We didn't even find until two months after it happened."

"Wow, that's pretty deep. I couldn't imagine not only losing one parent, but losing both parents just months apart…"

I start crying again. "I wasn't really that close to my dad, because he mistreated my mom. I mean both of them had their problems, but my dad walked out on us so many times that it just became second nature. But my mom, even with her issues, she was always there. I just feel like such a jerk. I was so mean and hateful towards my mom the last few months and all she wanted was my forgiveness. I'll never be able to make up with her…" I continue to sob.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did she do to make you so upset with her?"

"She had sex with my boyfriend and got pregnant by him."

"Oh…wow! To be honest, I don't know how you could forgive her for that. I know that's your mom and all, but still…"

"I know, I told her I would never forgive her and I didn't want to speak to her again, but now I feel terrible. I knew deep down I wouldn't hate her forever and now I'll never have the chance to tell her that."

Mike put his arms on my shoulders. "Listen…do you forgive your mom now?"

"Yes…"

"Then just know she's in heaven and now at peace knowing that you have forgiven her."

I smile. "Thanks Mike."

"No problem. So I assume you're going to go home for the funeral?"

"There won't be one. My siblings and I don't have any money and my mom didn't have an insurance policy. We're going to let the county cremate her."

"That's terrible."

"It is, but we can't afford anything else. I'm going to go home this weekend so I can spend time with my sister and help her figure out what to do."

"How are you getting home?"

"The train."

He shakes his head. "No you're not. I'll take you."

"Oh no Mike, I couldn't ask you to do that. It's a 15 hour drive."

"You didn't ask me, I offered. Besides, I like road trips. I bet you I can get us there in 12 hours. We can spend that time getting to know each other better."

I smile. "I would like that. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me."

Stan's POV

It's been a few days since Carol's passing, and I'm at the NICU visiting my little girl. I'm touching her tiny little hands and watching as she lies helplessly in the incubator with tubes in her nose. "Hey there little Angel, you're so special to me already. You gave me a scare when you stopped breathing, but the doctor made sure to fix that. You're not out of the woods yet, but I know you'll be fine. You're a Marsh! We're tough!" I smile as I feel my eyes start to water.

"Mr. Marsh?" I turn around and see a nurse standing behind me.

"Yes?"

"It's time for the baby's feeding. Would you like to do it?"

"Sure! I better learn since eventually she's going to come home with me."

"I'm so sorry about her mother."

"Thank you." I nod as she hands me the baby. I can't believe how little she is. She practically fits in the palm of my hand. She starts to fuss a little. "Shh, don't worry baby girl. Daddy is about to feed you." The nurse hands me a tiny bottle and I give it to her. She starts sucking down the milk. "There you go, that's a good little girl…"

"She's a good eater!" The nurse points out. "If she keeps feeding like that, you may be able to take her home sooner than you think."

"I hope so…"

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back in about 30 minutes to check on her."

"Thank you." She leaves. I continue to feed my baby. Once she finishes, I burp her and rock her in my arms. She looks so tiny and content. I can't help but smile again. She starts fussing again. "Shh, shh, it's ok! It's ok. Daddy's here!"

"Hi Stan." I turn and see Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, I didn't know you would be here." I tell her.

"I told you I would be home every weekend. You know I can't stay away from you for too long." She walks over to me. "She's so beautiful Stan…"

"Thanks, I think so too."

"Have you finally given this little lady a name?"

I nod. "Abigail Kristal Marsh."

She raises her eyebrow. "How did you come up with that?"

"I saw the name Abigail means "Father's Joy" and she's my pride and joy so I thought it was fitting. Carol was set on her name starting with a K so I figured the least I could do was have her middle name start with that. I like the name Kristal."

"I think Abigail is a beautiful name…"

"Thank you. A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"Have you had anything to eat today?"

I shake my head. "Nope, I've been here with this little cutie all day." I look at her. "Isn't that right? Yes it is!"

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"I don't want to leave her."

"We won't be gone long. Besides, you need to take care of yourself too. Abigail doesn't need to lose both parents."

I think about what she's saying and she does have a point. "You're right. Let's go." I put Abigail down. "Don't worry sweetie, daddy will be back soon, ok?" I blow a kiss at her.

"Come on Stan." Wendy practically drags me out of the NICU. We take off our gowns and masks and head towards the elevator. As soon as the elevator door opens off walks…Kenny…and he's with some black guy chatting away.

"Kenny?" I ask.

"Oh hi Stan." He responds.

"You cut your hair?"

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, it was too long and becoming unmanageable."

"I thought you were in California?" I inquire.

"I was, I'm still in school. I came home for the weekend since my mom passed to spend time with my family, including my new baby sister." He tells me.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." I stare his friend up and down. "So is this your new boyfriend?" I notice Wendy giving me a dirty look from the corner of my eye.

"This is my roommate from school."

"Hi, I'm Mike." He extends his hand to me. I just give him a dirty look. "Ok, then. Nice to meet you too."

"Well if you'll excuse us, we're going to get food." Wendy jumps in.

"Wendy, you know I haven't seen you around campus." Kenny mentions. "Didn't you get my old scholarship?"

"I decided to stay in state to be closer to _my man_!" She tells him.

"So you gave up your top choice school for your man? Interesting…"

"What are you getting at?"

"That's enough you two!" I step in before things get out of hand. "Kenny, Abigail is in the NICU. You have to sign in and put on a hospital gown and mask. Tell them you're here to see Baby Girl McCormick."

"Abigail?" He asks. "That's pretty."

"Thank you." I look at his friend again. "By the way, I would appreciate if only you go and see her." Kenny and his friend give me a look. "No offense, Mark, was it?"

"Mike." He corrects me.

"Mike, I don't know you so I don't want strangers near my daughter. She's little and vulnerable and I don't want her catching anything, you know what I mean?"

"Stan, what is your problem?" Kenny asks me.

Mike puts his hands up. "It's cool Ken. It's his child, and I have to respect his wishes." Mike tells him. I smile knowing that I won that battle.

"Let's go Stan!" Wendy tells me.

In the cafeteria, Wendy and I are eating lunch. "So what are you going to do when it's time for Abigail to come home? Are your parents planning to help you or what? That transition has to be scary for you, are you scared at all?" Wendy asks.

"He has the nerve to show up here and bring that thing with him! That kid better not be near my daughter!"

Wendy sighs. "Stan…are you sure you're over Kenny?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm with you and I told you that I was never into Kenny like that. He was nothing more than a piece of ass."

"Well you sure seem jealous of his friend."

"I'm not jealous of him at all!" I think for a minute. "Do you think that's his new boyfriend?"

She shrugs. "I don't know and I don't care. You shouldn't care either!"

"I don't care, I'm just curious. If that is his boyfriend, he better not hurt him…"

Kenny's POV

I'm holding my baby sister for the first time and it feels wonderful. I thought it would be too painful to see her or try to bond with her, but it's the complete opposite. She's perfect in every way. "Hi Abigail, I'm your big brother Kenny. I'm going to school in California, but I promise I'll come by and see you as often as I can." I give her a kiss. "I love you." I put her down and head out to meet up with Mike.

"How is she?" He asks me.

"She's good, she's so small and so cute."

"Aren't you glad you came to see her?"

I nod. Just then my phone rings. "Hey Kevin…really…no way…you've got to be kidding me…so they're going to investigate it right…good…I'll see you in a bit!" I hang up and look at Mike.

"What's the matter?"

"That was my brother. He said the autopsy showed that my mom had a large amount of pain meds in her system. Not only that, she had puncture wounds in her arm and neck. Her death may not have been an accident."

"That's crazy!"

"Yeah, they're doing an investigation, but I'm sure I know who's behind this."

"Who?"

"You remember that girl that was with Stan?"

"The bitchy girl? Yeah I remember. You think she's responsible for this? Why?"

"My mom had a baby with Stan and she wanted her out of the way. She's the same person who did those horrible things to me."

Mike looks confused. "Her? She doesn't seem like she's smart enough to pull those things off."

"She is."

"So why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because I can't prove it."

He puts his hand on my back. "Ken, we're going to prove it. This girl shouldn't get away with these terrible things. She should be in jail."

"Yeah, but how? We're going back to California and she's here."

He smiles. "There's always a way…"

Preview:

Stan brings Abigail home and learns how rough parenthood can be.

Wendy begins to feel left out.

The police question all of Carol's hospital visitors.


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the lack of updates, writer's block! As usual please R&R and thank you to those that have! :-)

Chapter 12

Stan's POV

I'm at the police station being questioned about Carol. "I'm telling you Officer, when I went to see her, it was just before she gave birth."

"Was there anything off about her?"

"Well she seemed a little out of it, but the doctor told me her blood pressure dropped so I'm sure that had something to do with it."

"Were you alone?"

"It was just me and the doctor."

He jots down some notes. "Thank you Mr. Marsh. I'll be in touch if I have any further questions."

"I can go?"

"Yes, you're free to leave."

Wendy's POV

Bebe came to visit me at the dorm. My roommate is gone, so I know it's safe to talk. I keep looking at my cell phone. "Come on Stan, call me!"

"Why do you think the police wanted to talk to him?"

"They're talking to everyone that was in Carol's room the day she died. Which probably only consisted of two people since her kids hate her." I laugh.

"Wendy!" Bebe exclaims. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"That means they're going to question you too!" She lowers her voice. "You're going to get caught since you were in the room."

I shake my head. "I was in the room, but I won't be questioned."

"How do you know?"

"Duh, I used someone else's name!"

"Who?"

Karen's POV

"I'm telling you I wasn't there!" I tell the cops for the tenth time.

"Your name was the last one on the list. You were the last one in the room before your mother gave birth." The cop tells me.

"That's not true! The only time I was at the hospital was when my mom first went into labor. I didn't go back until Stan called and said she died."

"Why is that?"

"My mom and I didn't get along."

"Really?" He starts writing some notes.

"Really! Look, I didn't kill my mom!"

"Mmm hmm…"

"My mom was my only parent left. I was forced to move to Denver with my brother away from all my friends so what would I gain from killing my mom?"

"You tell us!"

"If I was going to kill my mom, why would I be so stupid and sign my own name in? Does that make any sense to you?"

"So you think someone is trying to set you up?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! You're the police, isn't it your job to find out?"

He jots down some more notes before looking at me. "Ok, Ms. McCormick, you're free to go…for now."

I stand up. "Finally!" I turn to leave.

"One more thing Ms. McCormick."

"What?"

"Don't leave town. We're still investigating and we may have some more questions for you."

I sigh. "Fine." I head out to the parking lot and get in the car with Kenny and Mike.

"How did it go?" Kenny asks me.

"They think I killed mom. Apparently my name is on the list. Someone is setting me up."

"The killer is the one setting you up." Mike adds.

"Yeah, when I find out who it is…"

"We know who it is." Kenny tells me. "Or at least have a strong suspicion on who it is."

"Who?"

"We're going to tell you and how you can help catch this person." Mike says with a huge grin on his face.

I raise my eyebrow. "I'm listening…"

Stan's POV

A little over a month after she was born, I was finally able to bring Abigail home. She's still tiny, weighing just under 5 pounds. She has an oxygen tank due to her having severe respiratory issues. She seemed fine in the very beginning, but as the days went on her breathing became worse. It improved enough that she was able to come home just as long as she had the oxygen tank. I bring Abigail to her room.

"Here you go Abby, this is your new and permanent home! Look, no roommates!" I laugh. "This use to be daddy's room, but now I'm in Aunt Shelly's old room and you have mine. Don't worry, daddy is down the hall if you need anything. Plus you have Grandma and Grandpa, well more so Grandma, are across the hall if you need anything." I place her in the crib and she immediately starts to cry. "Shh, it's ok. I'm right here." I place her over my shoulder and quiets down a bit. Suddenly my phone rings and it's Wendy. "Hi Wendy." I whisper.

"What are you doing? I want to see you."

"I just brought Abigail home so I'm trying to get her adjusted."

"Do you need me to come over and help?"

"Not today. I need to get use to being a parent on my own since I'm doing this alone."

"Stan, you don't have to do this alone." Suddenly Abigail starts crying again.

"Sorry Wendy, I have to tend to her. I'll call you later."

"K." We hang up.

I fix Abigail a bottle and feed it to her. "There you go, get some sleep my pretty girl." I sit down in the rocking chair and try to rock her to sleep.

I open my eyes when I hear the sound of Abigail crying. I didn't even realize I feel asleep. I fell asleep in her room with her in my arms. I look at the time and it's 2am! Oh man, she must be hungry. I immediately fix her a bottle and feed her. "There you go." I smile as she finishes her bottle. She looks up at me, but doesn't look like she's going back to sleep.

It's now 5 am and Abigail is still wide awake. I'm freaking exhausted. "Come on baby girl, daddy has class at 8. Please go to sleep." She just looks up at me. I sigh, it's going to be another long day. I don't know how I'm going to get through it. I continue rocking back and forth in the chair hoping that will get her to sleep, but to no avail. I finally start to doze off…

"Stanley!" Mom bursts into the room.

I open my eyes. "Huh?"

Mom comes in the room and takes Abigail. She looks at me. "Stan, how could you fall asleep while holding the baby? Don't you know how potentially dangerous that can be?"

I'm so confused. "How can that be dangerous?"

"I know what a deep sleeper you are! You could've dropped her or turned over and crushed her! Don't ever do this again, do you understand me?" She's scolding me like I'm a child.

"I'm sorry Mom. I was just so exhausted and she wouldn't go to sleep and I guess I fell asleep and didn't realize it."

"You can't be this irresponsible when it comes to Abigail! This tiny helpless baby is depending on you for any and everything!" She rocks Abigail and smiles at her. "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"I know Mom…" I look at the time and realize it's 9:15. "Holy shit!"

"Watch your language in front of the baby!"

"Sorry! Mom, I missed my 8:00 class!"

"I'm sorry Stan. However, you really should be looking for a job and daycare."

I sigh. "I'm trying Mom, I really am. I thought you and Dad said you guys will help me out?"

"We're going to help you out, but you still need to work and find daycare. You may also have to take classes part time, or take a break for a semester or two until Abigail gets healthier."

I nod. "I understand." I sigh. "This is so hard Mom. I can barely get a moment to eat, I haven't gotten much sleep, everything I do now revolves around Abby. I'm going to fall behind in my classes! Why is this so hard Mom?"

She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to parenthood."

"Gee, thanks…" I mumble.

She smiles. "Look, I don't have to at work until later. I'll watch Abigail and you go to your other classes."

I smile back. "Thank you so much Mom! I'll be back as soon as class is over." I kiss her and Abigail before going to get dressed.

Wendy's POV

The weekend has finally arrived and I decided to go home. I haven't heard from Stan since the day he told me he would call me back and never did. I know he's busy with the baby, but that's no excuse for not calling me back for a whole week! He's even been ignoring my texts all week. I decide to surprise Stan by going to his house. I knock on the door and his mom answers.

"Hi Wendy!" She greets me.

"Hi Mrs. Marsh. Is Stan available?" I ask her.

"Oh yes, he's upstairs with the baby. You can go up and see him." She gestures for me to come in.

"Thank you." I head upstairs and find Stan in the room changing the crying baby's diaper.

"Ok, you've had your bottle, I've changed your diaper. Now what's the matter?" Stan asks as she continues to wail. "Come on Abby, give me a break please!" He pleads with her. He picks her up walks back and forth with her.

I shake my head. "Hi Stan!" I announce.

He turns around. Man he looks awful. He looks like he hasn't slept in awhile, he has dark circles and huge bags under his eyes. His clothes are covered in baby vomit. He even looks like he lost some weight. Poor thing. "Oh hey Wendy. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Well here I am."

"So what brings you by?"

I'll admit that I'm angry and a little hurt when he asks this. Any other time he's happy to see me. "I'm home for the weekend so I thought I would come by and see you."

"Oh…" He continues trying to shush the baby.

"Oh? All you have to say is oh?"

"I'm sorry, you just surprised me that's all."

"That's because you never called me back last week and you've been ignoring my texts all week. I figured I would come by to make sure you're still alive."

He points at the baby. "This right here, what I'm doing now, is what I've been doing for the past week. I've been taking care of Abby around the clock. I can barely sleep, I've missed a few classes, I barely have time for homework or studying."

"I'm sorry Stan…"

"It would've been so much easier if Carol were still alive, but since she's not I have to be mommy and daddy!" He puts the baby down who's finally stopped crying and looks at me. "Wendy this really sucks. I love Abby more than anything, but I just want things the way they were. I'm 18, I should be going to college parties and getting drunk with my friends, spending my free time with my girlfriend, and just being carefree. Instead I'm sleep deprived and covered in spit up." I swear I see his eyes water.

"Things will get better…"

"Will it? Plus I'm also dealing with a sick baby. Because of that sick fuck that killed Carol, Abby had respiratory problems."

I swallow nervously. "What do you mean?"

"You see the oxygen tank?" I nod. "Well Abby needs it because she has severe respiratory issues. They've improved, but she still needs the oxygen tank just a little while longer. The doctors are certain her respiratory issues are because of the drugs that killed Carol."

I roll my eyes. "That's stupid! Carol McCormick was a known drug addict and alcoholic! Crack and heroin killed that ho!"

Stan shakes his head. "No, she wasn't getting high during pregnancy."

I snicker. "You believed her?"

"Yes. Besides she was in the hospital for three weeks before Abby was born. There's no way she would've been able to get high."

"Don't be so naïve Stan! If addicts can find a way to get drugs in jail, why can't they find a way to get them in the hospital?"

"I just don't think she did. So like I said, whoever killed her is responsible for my daughter's health issues. When I find that mother fucker, they're going to wish they were never born!"

I chuckle nervously. "Oh Stan, you're so stressed out. I know exactly what you need!" I start messing with his belt. He pushes my hand a way.

"What are you doing? My daughter's in the room!"

"Ok, then let's go to your room!"

"No Wendy, I'm not going to do this. She could wake up any minute and then I will have to tend to her and that won't be fair to you."

"We can make it a quickie."

"I said no."

"Come on Stan! We haven't had sex in over a month…almost two months and we barely get to see or speak to each other. I miss and need you."

"I feel the same way. I'm horny as hell, but I have to prioritize. You're not my number one priority, I'm sorry babe."

I can feel my heart break when I hear those words. "Why don't you ask you mom to babysit? We can have dinner and then go back to my house for a bit."

He shakes his head. "My mom has been watching her so I can go to class until I find a daycare. She'll never go for watching her so I can go out on a date. Wendy, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too, but it has to be like this for awhile. I'm really sorry Wendy."

"So are we breaking up?"

"I don't want to, but that's completely up to you. It would be selfish of me to ask you to put your life on hold for me."

I hug him. "Stan, we just got back together, I don't want to lose you!" I start to cry.

"Wendy please don't cry. You don't have to lose me." He strokes my hair. "I'll try to find a way to fit you into my schedule. It's the least I can do since you come home every weekend just to be with me. How does that sound?"

I nod and wipe my eyes. "I like that idea."

He takes a peek at the baby. "Ok, she's still asleep. We can go to my room just for a few minutes, ok?"

I smile. "Thank you Stan." He grabs my hand and leads me to his room.

Preview:

Kenny tries to move on with his life.

Stan has a confrontation with Kevin and Mike.

Wendy is so BUSTED!


	14. Chapter 13

As usual, R&R please!

Chapter 13

Kenny's POV

Mike and I are at my mom's house packing up the last of her and my dad's things. We're putting what little they did have in storage. "Thanks again for helping me do this Mike." I tell him.

"No problem. You shouldn't have to do this alone. I'm surprised Kevin and Karen didn't want to help."

"You know they weren't that close to my parents so they could care less what happens to their belongings." Mike nods. "I guess I just want something to remember them by. They didn't have much so that's why I'm keeping what little they did have. I guess that's weird isn't it…?"

Mike shakes his head. "Not at all." He notices a bag by itself on the floor and points to it. "What's that bag for?"

"It's some stuff I have for Abigail. I wanted to drop it off before we head back to school."

"You're just going to drop it off? Why not spend some time with her?"

I sigh. "You know why I don't want to do that…"

"He's your sister's father, if you want a relationship with Abigail, you're going to have to face him sooner or later. Don't let him stand in your way."

"You're right. I really want Abigail to know at least one of her siblings. Karen and Kevin don't care as much as I do."

"How about this? I'll drop you off so you can spend time with Abigail and I'll take your parent's stuff to storage."

"You would do that for me?"

He puts his hands on my shoulder. "Haven't you realized by now that I would do anything for you?" He smiles.

"I have and I wish there was some way I could repay you for everything you've done."

"You're happiness is my repayment."

I smile at him. I come close to kissing him, but I back out at the last second. "Well let's get this stuff in the car. The sooner we run these errands, the sooner we can leave for LA."

"Yeah, you're right."

Here's the deal with Mike and I. We're just friends. He likes me and I like him. He would like to give a relationship a try, but I'm just not ready to start another relationship. In the meantime, we're focusing on getting to know each and taking things slow. Who knows how things will end up, I guess only time will tell.

Wendy's POV

I'm in my room chatting with Bebe. "It's like we had sex that one time and then things went right back to how they were! It sucks Bebe!" I tell her.

"You knew he wasn't going to have a lot of time for you once the baby was here."

"I know, but he has no time for me!" I stomp. "I hate this. I wish I could get rid of her, but she's a baby so I'm not touching that one."

"Good, because I wouldn't let you harm an innocent baby."

There's a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" The door opens and in walks Karen McCormick. "What the hell is your dirty ass doing in my house? In my bedroom no less…" I say with a look of disgust on my face.

She walks over to me and shoves me. "Bitch! You set me up!"

Bebe stands in between us. "Whoa, you're not going to do that! She'll kick your ass!" Bebe tells Karen.

"Bring it bitch! You have a lot of nerve signing into the hospital as me!" She says to me.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why isn't your low class bum ass in Denver? I thought South Park had finally gotten rid of the McCormick's…"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know it was you!"

I roll my eyes. "I don't have time to play these stupid little games with you!" I push her towards the door. "Now get out!" I push her completely out of the room and slam the door.

"This isn't over!" She yells.

"Yes it is you bum bitch!" I yell back. I look at Bebe and shudder. "Ew, now I have to disinfect my room! She's probably attracted all kinds of roaches and rats in here! Sick!"

"Wendy, she's on to you." Bebe whispers.

"She isn't on to shit! She's poor and stupid, she doesn't have the resources or the brain capacity to put two and two together."

"She seems like she's figured it out."

"Even if she has, how can she prove it? How can she prove that I'm the one that drugged Carol and killed her?"

"I don't know Wendy…"

"Those damn McCormick's think they're so damn smart. Just like that loser Kenny, he knows that I set up that porn site that got him suspended and I made that fake twitter account and went on a racist and homophobic rant which caused him to lose his scholarship. He knows I'm the one that put morphine in his drink even though that one was meant for his skank mother! He knows all of this, but he can't prove a damn thing and Karen won't be able to prove shit either. So once again, I win!" I smile.

"You better hope they can't prove it."

"They won't. Trust me."

Kenny's POV

Mike pulls up at Stan's house. "Here we are." He announces.

"Yeah…" I say as I sit there for a few minutes. I haven't been at Stan's since I confronted him about sleeping with my mom so this is a little awkward for me.

Mike puts his hand on mine. "Remember, you're here to spend time with Abigail, not Stan. It's going to be fine."

I nod. "You're right. Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome. I'll come back in about an hour."

"That should work." I grab the bag and get out the car. "See you later."

"See you." He drives off.

I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Surprisingly Stan answers the door. I was expecting his parents to answer. "Kenny? What a surprise, come on in."

I smile weakly. "Thanks…" I walk inside. "I just came by to bring these gifts for Abigail."

"That was nice of you, thanks. But where did you even get the money for this? Let me guess, Mark paid for it?" He asked.

"His name is Mike and no. I have a job on campus."

"I see." He looks at the bag and then at me. "You know you could've mailed this stuff, there was no need for you to come all the way over here to deliver it."

"I wanted to see Abigail too, that's why I brought it over."

He looks at me for a moment. "Before I let you see her, I need you to answer a question for me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's up with you and Mark? Tell me the truth."

I sigh. "His name is MIKE and we're just friends."

"Uh huh! Do you like him?" I nod. "Just be careful."

I raise my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He's older isn't he?"

"He's 21, but why does that matter?"

"I'm just worried that he's going to hurt you. You're young and vulnerable. He's older and I know way more experienced than you are. He's going to take advantage of you and hurt you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I laugh. "That's rich coming from you Stan. Look at how you hurt me."

"I know and I don't want that to happen to you again. You're my daughter's brother so you're practically family now. Besides, Mark is your rebound guy. You can't even commit to him and we both know why don't we?"

"Why Stan?"

He bites his bottom lip and smirks. "Because you're still in love with me…"

"Stan…"

"You don't have to deny it. I know you're still in love with me. I'm a hard person to get over. You see even years after our break up Wendy was never over me. Hell even your mom couldn't get over me that's why she kept coming back for more!"

I shake my head. "Why are you doing this Stan? I'm trying to move on with my life, I really am."

"I know you think you are. Your attempts are too cute. He's trying to change you I see. You've cut your hair and you're even starting to dress like him."

"That's not true! Besides, I needed a haircut, my hair was almost to my ass!"

"You can go be in a relationship with that Mark dude, but you're still not going to get over me. I'm the best you've ever had and ever will have."

I can feel myself tearing up a bit. "Stop it Stan!"

"I mean it's unfortunate for you because I don't even want you. You're harboring these deep feelings for me and you'll never have me again. I would never go the dude route again, I think it's fucking gross. I can't believe I did this shit for three years. At least I was giving it and not taking it!"

I walk towards the door as I'm tired of listening to this. "You know what, I don't have to listen to this! I'll come see Abigail another time when you're not on an ego trip." I open the door and turn and look at him. "Get a life, get over yourself, and fuck off! In that order!" I storm out.

I'm so hurt and angry right now that I can't even think straight! I know I should call Mike to come get me, but I just want to be alone right now. I end up walking to Stark's Pond and I decide to call Kevin for some advice. While I'm waiting for him to answer, I start crying.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Kevin…" I'm trying to pull myself together so I can have a conversation with him.

"Kenny? What's wrong?"

"I just went to Stan's house to see Abigail."

"So why do you sound so upset?"

"Because Stan said I can't move on with Mike because I'm still in love with him. I'm upset because he's right!" I start wailing. "He's right Kevin. I still love him and he doesn't even want me."

"He said that to you?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck Stan! Seriously Kenny! I know you love him, but he's a fucking egotistical little prick he doesn't deserve anymore of your time! You have a guy that wants you and wants to be with you so why are you wasting your tears on Stan?"

"How do you know Mike wants me?"

"I had a chat with him. He's a good guy, I like him. He's perfect for you, but you're pushing him away all because of Stan and what Stan did to you. That's not fair to Mike. He deserves a chance. I think any guy that's willing to drive you back and forth from LA to South Park really deserves a chance."

I take to heart what Kevin's saying and he's absolutely right. "You're right Kevin. But I don't want to be with Mike while I'm still in love with Stan."

"You'll forget about Stan, trust me."

"Maybe you're right…" I tell him.

Stan's POV

I just finished feeding Abigail a bottle when the doorbell rings again. I answer the door and it's Mark. I roll my eyes. "Kenny isn't here."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"Do you not understand English? Let me put it in a way you'll understand, yo dawg, Kenny rolled out!"

He laughs. "That's cute, but I don't speak in such a manner."

"Whatever. But you know, now that you're here I want to get a few things straight Mark."

"Me too, my name is Mike for one thing."

"Anyway, I just wanted to give you fair warning that if you hurt Kenny in any way possible, I'll fucking kill you!"

He smirks. "Should I be scared?"

"You're damn right you should be scared! I know you're older and have more experience than Kenny so you better not take advantage of him in any way."

"You mean the way you did?"

"What? You don't know anything about me!"

"I know you bagged Kenny's mom and got her pregnant. Then you told Kenny you were never in love with him and broke his heart. So it's funny to me that you're telling me not to take advantage of him when you clearly did!"

"Shut the hell up, ok? I made some mistakes! But what you're doing is disgusting!"

"What exactly am I doing?"

"You're taking advantage of a young guy while he's vulnerable!"

"Stan, just like you said I don't know you, and you don't know me either. I'm not doing anything you're accusing me of. I like Kenny and he likes me. We're taking things slow because that's the way he wants it and I respect him too much to have it any other way. So please tell me what part of that is taking advantage of him?"

Man, I don't like this guy's cocky ass attitude. I grab him by his collar and lift him off the ground. "I really don't like your little smart ass answers! I should just beat the shit out of you right now that way I know you won't hurt Kenny!" I put him down and shove him a bit.

He laughs. "I guess you're use to using your size to intimidate people. Lucky for me, I'm not easily intimidated. As far as Kenny's concerned, I'm not you so you don't need to worry about him getting hurt." He nods. "You have a nice life." He hands me a CD. "I want you to have this. It may be of some value." He leaves.

"Jerk…" I mumble as I close the door. I go back upstairs to check on Abby when my phone starts to ring. "Hello?"

"Listen here you son of a bitch!" It's Kevin. "I'm sick and fucking tired of your selfish ass making my brother cry!"

"If the truth makes him cry, that's not my fault!"

"It is your fault! All he wanted to do was pay his baby sister a visit, not have you try to confuse him about his feelings!"

I start laughing. "Look at you trying to play the protective big brother all of a sudden! You left him and Karen to fend for themselves 4 years ago and now you want to come back and play Kenny's hero? Get the fuck out of here! Kenny's a big boy and should learn to stand up for himself!"

"You're right, I did leave. I was 20 years old and trying to find myself. I wish I was around so I could've stopped him from getting into a relationship with a creep like you! You've hurt my brother enough so from now on, you leave him the fuck alone!"

"I don't have to listen to this shit!" I hang up the phone. I check on Abby again and see that she's fallen asleep. I go in my room and look at the CD Mark gave me. "I wonder what's on this bullshit." I put the CD into the player.

" _Wendy, she's on to you."_ That sounds like Bebe's voice. I turn the radio up and continue listening.

" _She isn't on to shit! She's poor and stupid, she doesn't have the resources or the brain capacity to put two and two together."_

" _She seems like she's figured it out."_

" _Even if she has, how can she prove it? How can she prove that I'm the one that drugged Carol and killed her?"_

" _I don't know Wendy…"_

" _Those damn McCormick's think they're so damn smart. Just like that loser Kenny, he knows that I set up that porn site that got him suspended and I made that fake twitter account and went on a racist and homophobic rant which caused him to lose his scholarship. He knows I'm the one that put morphine in his drink even though that one was meant for his skank mother! He knows all of this, but he can't prove a damn thing and Karen won't be able to prove shit either. So once again, I win!"_

" _You better hope they can't prove it."_

" _They won't. Trust me."_

I can't believe what I just heard. I listen to it again. I heard right, Wendy killed Carol! She fucking killed Carol! She set Kenny up! I can't believe what a monster my own girlfriend is! She killed Abby's mother and put Abby's health at risk. I immediately call Wendy and put my phone on speaker.

"Stan! Oh my God, I thought you would never call!" She squeals. I don't say a word, instead, I play the CD for her. "Stan, what the hell?"

"You tell me! What the fuck Wendy?"

"Stan, there has to be some mix up…"

"I'm on my way over there and if you leave before I arrive, I'm going straight to the police!" I hang up.

Preview:

Kenny and Mike make it official!

Wendy faces the consequences of her actions.


	15. Chapter 14

Once again, thanks for the reviews. Please continue to R&R. I'm wondering if I should end this story or keep it going, what do you guys think?

Chapter 14

Stan's POV

I told mom that I was going to the library to do some research so she would watch Abigail for me. I arrive at Wendy's house and I ring the doorbell. Her dad answers and tells me she's in her room. I go to her room and open the door.

"Stan…I can explain!" She tells me.

I fold my arms. "This should be good…"

"Yes, I'll admit I said those things, but I didn't do anything."

"What?" Now I'm really confused.

"I was being sarcastic when I said that. I was saying like oh yeah Kenny knows I did this and that, Karen said she's knows I killed her mom. I was just being facetious."

I'm silent for a moment before I speak. "Really Wendy? That's the best you can do? I really expected a better excuse."

"That wasn't an excuse! That's the truth!"

"Stop lying to me Wendy!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You've been lying to me for months! You set up Kenny twice! You drugged him! And worst of all, you fucking killed Carol!"

"Stan…I'm telling you the truth, I didn't do anything. Kenny and Karen are always blaming their poor people problems on me!"

"Then why did you tell Bebe that they'll never prove anything and that you win?"

"Because they're accusing me of something I didn't do! They can't prove that I did anything because I didn't! So I win!" She shrugs.

"So that's your story and you're sticking to that, huh?"

"It's not a story Stan, it's the truth!"

"Maybe I'll just take this CD to the police and see what they think…" I turn and start walking towards the door.

"No Stan, you can't!" Wendy grabs my arm. "You can't go to the police about this!"

I turn back towards her. "Why not? You're innocent remember?"

She turns away from me. "Stan…"

"Since you were being sarcastic you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Am I right?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I can't lie to you anymore Stan. I can't…"

"So you admit you did it? All of it?"

She nods. "Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because they were in my way! I wanted them out of the picture!"

"How was setting up a porn site or making fake tweets going to get Kenny out of the picture? Or even drugging him for that matter?"

"It was between the two of us for valedictorian, setting up that porn site knocked him out of the running so that worked. As far as the fake tweets, I wanted him to lose his scholarship and not go to college. I didn't think he would be able to get another one on such short notice. I wasn't trying to drug him, I meant to drug Carol, but the drinks got mixed up."

"Carol was pregnant at the time! Don't you realize that you wouldn't have only been harming her, but Abigail as well?"

She lowers her head. "I didn't think about that."

"Come on Wendy, you're a smart girl. You knew damn well what that would've done. That's why you actually succeeded in drugging Carol and killing her! Because of you, Abby has respiratory issues! How could you even look my daughter in the face knowing what you did?" I start shaking her. "HOW?"

"I didn't know Stan!"

"I told you that! You stood in my face trying to blame Carol's past drug use on Abby's respiratory problems knowing damn well what you did! What the hell kind of monster are you?"

Wendy is taken aback. "Stan, you've never spoken to me like this before…"

"I never thought I would have to! You're not the person I thought you were! Everyone is always saying how mean and evil you are, and I'm always defending your ass! I tell people they just need to get to know you, when really I'm the one who didn't know you!"

At this point she's crying. "I'm so sorry Stan! I was so scared I was going to lose you again! I knew you were cheating on me with that trash and I just wanted her out of the picture!"

I slowly nod. "I guess part of this is my fault. I was wrong for cheating on you, and I'm really sorry for that. However, that's not an excuse to kill someone Wendy!"

"Are you going to turn me into the police?"

I can't believe she even asked me something like this. "What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

She turns away from me. "If I were you, there's no way in hell I would turn in…the mother of my child…"

My eyes widen. "What did you say?" She doesn't answer me, so I turn her around so she's facing me. "Wendy, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant Stan!"

I roll my eyes. "Even now, you continue to lie to me?"

She pulls something out of her drawer and hands it to me. "I'm not lying Stan…" It turns out she has a sonogram. "See, there's one and another…we're having twins. Identical twins…"

I stare at the sonogram in shock. It has her name on it and she had this sonogram a few days ago so it's legit. "I can't believe this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

I glare at her. "Wendy, I'm not in the mood for your jokes. When did you find out and why didn't you tell me then?"

"I'm 10 weeks, I just found out a few days ago. I was late, and at first thought it was due to stress, but I went to see a doctor on campus who referred me to a clinic and turns out I'm pregnant with twins. I didn't tell you sooner because you've been so busy you won't return any of my calls."

"Wow…things just keep getting worse." I shake my head. "We were so careful though…"

"Remember that time we did it right before Carol went into labor? We didn't use protection then."

I slap myself on the forehead. "I thought you were on the pill or something?"

"I am, but I guess I still ended up pregnant anyway."

I sit down on her bed and put my hands on my face. "What am I going to do with 3 babies? I'm 19 and struggling to take care of one baby!" I take a deep breath.

She sits down next to me and puts her arm around me. "You won't have to do this alone…as long as you don't tell the police what I did…"

I look at her. "That's not up to me."

She raises her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Someone else knows about your confession. I was given the CD."

"Who did you get it from?"

"That Mark guy?"

She makes a face. "Who the fuck is Mark?"

"Kenny's little black faggot friend."

"Oh Mike." Her eyes widen. "So that means Kenny probably knows…?" I nod. "Oh shit! What am I going to do now?"

"I think he might still be in town. If I were you, I would go plead my case to him. He's not a vindictive person, if you tell him how sorry you are, he won't go to the police."

"Can you come with me?"

"Why?"

"Well he still has a soft spot for you, so I have a better chance of convincing him if you're with me."

I nod. "That's true. Well let's go, we better get over there ASAP before he goes to the police."

We head outside and as soon as we open the door we see Kenny, Kevin, Karen, Mark, and two cops waiting outside.

"What the fuck is-" Before Wendy can finish her question she's interrupted by Karen rushing over to her.

"You BITCH!" She slurs as she slaps Wendy across the face. "My mom is dead because of YOU!" She starts choking her.

"Get this crazy drunk bitch off of me!" Wendy yells as she tries to fight Karen off. Kevin and I pull them apart.

"Karen, let the police handle this!" Kevin tells her.

"I should kill you myself!" Karen yells.

"You didn't even like your mom!" Wendy reminds her.

"We had our problems, but that was still my mom! Then you tried to set me up by signing in as me at the hospital!" She breaks away from Kevin and walks over to Wendy. "You're unbelievable!" She slaps her again. "No, you're the fucking devil!" She tries to slap her hand, but Wendy puts her hand up to block her slap. Karen grabs Wendy's hair as hard as she can.

"Bitch, get off of me!"

She pulls Wendy closer to her by her hair. "You set me up, so I set you up! When I came to your house, I bugged your room. I'm so glad that you were so damn stupid and revealed EVERYTHING you've done!" She punches Wendy in the head twice. "That's for what you did to Kenny!" She pulls Wendy's hair and head back and then punches her in the face. "That's for me!" Then she kicks her in the stomach. "That's for my mom!"

I pull Karen off of Wendy. "Stop it Karen, she's pregnant."

"Good, let me kick her in the stomach again!" This time Kenny stops her.

"Karen, the police are right here, don't get yourself in trouble with her." He tells her as she nods.

I look at Wendy, who's mouth is bleeding. "Are you all right?"

She shakes her head and starts crying. "Keep that drunken druggie cunt away from me!"

"I'm far from drunk! If I was drunk bitch, they wouldn't have been able to get me off of you!"

"Ok ladies, that's enough." One of the cops finally steps in. "We came here to do a job, and that's what we're going to do."

The other cop takes out handcuffs and walks over to Wendy. "Wendy Testaburger, you're under arrest for the murder of Carol McCormick." He puts Wendy's hands behind her back and puts handcuffs on her. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He walks her to the police car and continues to Mirandize her.

"You kids better not leave town, we may have some questions for you." The first cop tells us. "Have a nice day." He gets in the car and they leave.

Karen smiles. "Justice will finally be served."

I glare at Karen. "Did you call the police on Wendy?"

"No, I just planted the bug." She smiles.

"I called them…" I look and realize Mark is the one that said he called the police. "She committed a crime Stan."

I walk over to him and stare down at him. "You called the police? It was none of your fucking business!" Then I look at Kenny. "You just let him call the police on my girlfriend?"

Kenny looks down. "I didn't want him to, but if he didn't Kevin or Karen would…"

"You're so fucking pathetic, you know that?" I look at Mark. "Good luck with this one, get prepared to deal with a bunch of crying and pussy ass behavior!"

"Stop putting down my brother! You didn't think any of this the 3 years you were with him!" Karen steps in. "You know the best thing you could've done was cheat on Kenny! Look at how well he's doing and look where you are!"

I glare at Kenny. "You better shut your sister up!"

"Why because you can't handle the truth? I'm so glad Kenny has found nice guy who treat him well. That's something you never did! You just wanted to control Kenny! You knew Kenny was a shy and timid guy and you took advantage of him in any way possible! You knew that Kenny would put up with that shit! You're nothing but a big bully!"

I look at Kenny again. "Didn't I tell you to shut up her up?"

"Make me shut up Stan! I don't care how big you are or that you play football! You're not going to intimidate and bully me and I'm not going to let you do that to Kenny anymore either! So shut me up!"

I lose it and punch Kenny, knocking him out. "Oh shit!" Before I even have the chance to check on Kenny, I'm in a fight with Kevin.

Kenny's POV

I wake up and see Mike standing over me. "Where am I? What happened?" I suddenly feel a sharp pain as I fully open my eyes.

"Shh…" Mike whispers. "We're back at your parent's house. Stan sucker punched you."

"No wonder my eye hurts. Do I have a black eye?" Mike nods. "Damn it! How long was I out?"

"About 3 hours." He hands me an icepack.

I put the icepack over my eye. "3 hours? Oh my God!" I start to tear up a bit. "This is so embarrassing. He knocked me out in front of you and my little sister!"

"It's ok, your brother whooped his ass good!" He starts laughing. "Man did he have that one coming."

I nod. "I'm glad I didn't see that…" I tear falls from my eye.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Come on Ken, I thought we've gotten close enough that you can tell me anything."

"It's about Stan, I'm sure you don't want to hear that."

"He's your ex, and I know you still have some feelings for him. Whatever it is, let it out."

"I've know Stan practically my whole life and we dated for 3 years. He's never EVER put his hands on me before! I just can't believe he did…" I burst into tears. Mike pulls me into a hug. "I feel so stupid! I really do."

"You shouldn't. You didn't do anything wrong. Not all relationships work out, and that's ok."

I nod and continue to cry for a few more minutes. Then I kiss Mike on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You're the best person I've ever known and you just needed to hear that! You've been there for me through so many tough times and I truly appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm just treating you the way I feel you deserve to be treated."

I smile. "See? You continue to be wonderful! I think we should go ahead and give our relationship a chance…"

"Are you sure? I know how you feel about Stan and I don't want you to think I'm rushing you or forcing you into a relationship you're not ready for."

I nod. "I'm sure. Don't worry about my feelings for Stan, what feelings I had left were gone the second he knocked me unconscious."

He laughs. "Ken, just know it's ok if you still have feelings for him. I don't expect you to be completely over him."

I put my arms around him. "I don't want to talk about Stan anymore. I want to focus on us, that's what matters now."

Then he pulls me into a kiss and he's a very passionate kisser. I can't believe this is what I've been missing out on. I pull away from him and then lead him to my bedroom. That was the moment we made love for the first time…

Preview:

Stan's life continues to crumble.

Wendy has another surprise for Stan.


	16. Chapter 15

Thank you for all the reviews guys! I will continue this story as long as you guys continue to review it! Don't worry, Mike won't become an asshole, I like him too much to do that! :-) Kenny will become a little more assertive, but I like him as a pussy! It's part of his charm, lol. Anyway, as usual R&R!

Chapter 15

Stan's POV

I've spent the last week trying to contact Kenny to apologize. I feel really guilty that I knocked him out. I'm 6'6 and weigh 225, he's only 5'5 and weighs about 150 if even that much. That was wrong of me and sometimes I really don't know my own strength. Unfortunately he's not taking my calls, but I'm not giving up until I talk to him. I try calling once again, this time I get an answer.

"Hello?" Mark answers his phone.

I sigh. "Why is your bitch ass answering Kenny's phone?"

"Well hello to you too Stan!"

"Answer my question Mark!"

"It's Mike. Kenny asked me to answer it to tell you to stop calling him."

"You're lying! You're trying to keep Kenny from talking to me because you want to control him!"

"I'm not trying to control him. Kenny can think and speak for himself, he decided that he doesn't want to talk to you."

"If he can speak for himself, then you let him tell me this himself!"

"You knocked him unconscious Stan! Why do you find it hard to believe that he doesn't want to speak to you? His feelings and pride are hurt along with his face."

"My face got fucked up too! I should be angry with him!"

"You deserved to get beat up Stan."

The fuck? "So I deserved to get beat up and Kenny didn't?"

"No, Karen was going in on you and instead of you saying something to Karen, you took your anger and frustration out on Kenny. Kenny didn't say anything, he wasn't trying to fight you or anything. You sucker punched him like a little bitch because you knew he's an easy target! You knew Kenny wouldn't fight back or anything. Just like Karen said, you're nothing but a bully!"

"Oh please, Kenny punched me when he found out I slept with his mom!"

"You deserved that too."

"No I didn't." Why am I even arguing with this peasant? "Look, I didn't call to talk to your black ass, I called to talk to Kenny! Now put him on the phone before I come out to LA and kick the shit out of your punk ass!"

He laughs. "If that's what you feel the need to do, then come on out! Kenny doesn't want to talk to you, so leave him alone and give him some space."

"I want to hear this from him!"

"I'm not going to continue to argue about this. Have a good day." He hangs up.

"GRRRRRR! I hate that fucking bitch!" I yell.

Kenny's POV

I know Stan's been trying to call me for the last week, but I don't want to talk to him. He knocked me out for no reason so I don't want anything to do with him ever again. Not only that, I now fear him because I don't know who he is anymore or what he might do to me.

"You finally got him off the phone?" I ask Mike.

He nods. "You should hear him out…"

I point to my swollen black eye. "You think I should hear out the guy that did this to me?"

"I'm not saying you should forgive him or even become best friends with him. You guys have to try to be somewhat cordial. For Abigail's sake."

"I don't even know if it's worth trying to have a relationship with Abigail…"

"How can say that? She's your half sister. She's never going to know her mom and it's up to you to share your memories of your mom with her."

"I'll wait until she's old enough and when I don't have to go through Stan."

"There's way around that. Besides if you wait too long, she might not want a relationship with you."

"I don't want to be anywhere near Stan again." I start to cry. "He's already knocked me out, what if he gets pissed off again and decides to take it out on me and do something worse next time?"

Mike puts his arm around me. "Ken, he's not going to hurt you again. I won't let it happen and neither will your brother."

"He did it before with both of you standing there…"

"He sucker punched you so we didn't know it was coming. Next time we'll be prepared."

"What if you guys aren't around?"

"He won't do anything if we're not around. He's the type that needs an audience."

I start shaking a bit. "I'm scared Mike…"

He pulls me into a hug. "Why are you scared?"

"I know he's going to come after me again. He's going to blame me for Wendy going to jail and since she can't come after me herself, I'm afraid Stan will."

He rubs my back. "You don't have to be scared. Like I said, Kevin and I aren't going to let Stan hurt you again. I promise you. I'll come with you if you decide you want to see Abigail. Call his parents and tell them you want to see her. I'll escort you to his house, but I won't intrude on your time with her."

I wipe my eyes. "We'll see what happens…"

Stan's POV

I decide to visit Wendy in jail after my classes. "Oh Stan! I missed you so much! You need to come by more than just once every few weeks!" She squeals.

"I miss you too babe. I try to come when I can, it's hard to do that with Abigail." She nods. "So have you found out when you're going to trial yet?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet."

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter, you're going to be in here anyway."

She snarls. "Geez, thanks a lot Stan!"

I shrug. "I'm just keeping it real with you. You murdered someone, do you really think you'll get away with it?"

"Unless you can convince Kenny to drop the charges."

"Wendy, again, you MURDERED someone! He can't "drop" murder charges and even if he could Kevin and Karen wouldn't go for it."

"That's why you need to talk to Kenny, maybe he can get the judge to go easy on me…"

"He's not talking to me."

"Why not?"

"Because I knocked him out."

She laughs. "No you didn't!" I nod. "I can't believe I missed that! I wish I could high five you through the glass!"

"Stop Wendy, I feel guilty for what I've done."

"Why?"

"Because I hit him for no reason, I should've hit Mark's bitch ass for calling the police on you."

"I doubt "Mark" is the one that called the police. Kenny did that shit and isn't man enough to admit it. He got a justified ass whooping as far as I'm concerned."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. So have you had a chance to see a doctor since you've been in here?"

"I finally saw an OB yesterday. I'm just now getting my prenatal vitamins."

"What? Didn't you tell them you were pregnant when they brought you here?"

She nods. "Yes, but they didn't believe me until they finally took me see the OB since they noticed I was…gaining weight!" She says "gaining weight" through gritted teeth.

"We're going to have to do something to change that, I don't want anything to happen to the twins."

"The OB also found something else…"

I raise my eyebrow. "What did they find?"

"I have syphilis…"

"Are you serious?"

She nods through tears. "Luckily they caught it early enough and I'm on antibiotics now."

"How is this going to affect the twins?"

"It shouldn't since they caught it early enough."

"Good."

"You should get tested too Stan."

I nod. "Don't worry, I will."

She smiles. "I can't wait to have these babies…our babies!" I lower my head. "Stan…?" I look at her. "What's wrong?"

"You do realize that when you have them, that they'll be with me? I'll be alone raising 3 kids!"

"No, I'm sure I'll be out of here by then! They can't separate a mother from her babies."

"Wendy! It happens to women in jail all the time! You're in here for murder! It's time for you to start being realistic! I know I am!"

"You'll have a strong support system. You have my parents and yours."

I shake my head. "I have to move out before they get here and I still haven't found a job yet! I don't know how I'm going to do this Wendy…" A few tears fall from my eyes.

"Awe Stan, don't cry. You're going to get me started…" I see her eyes began to water.

"You have no idea how rough my life is right now. It's really hard being a single parent, I really commend all the women that are doing it alone because it's not easy. Now I have two more kids on the way. I don't even know how I'm going to provide for them!"

"You're going to be fine Stan. Everything's going to work out. Don't worry."

"You don't know that Wendy…" I shed a few more tears. "You have no idea how stressed out I am right now! I'm trying to balance parenthood and school and trying to find a job. How can I do that and add two more mouths to feed?"

At this point she's crying as well. "I've really messed things up for you Stan, didn't I?"

I shake my head. "I don't blame you Wendy. You didn't get pregnant on your own…" I wipe my eyes. "I better go, I'll come back and visit another day."

"I love you Stan…"

"I love you too…"

A few days later, I'm home with Abby. She's been extra fussy since last night so I decided to skip my classes to stay home with her. I'm trying to give her a bottle, but she refuses to take it. "Come on Abby, you have drink this. I don't want you to get dehydrated." I try to give it to her again, but she turns her head away and continues screaming. I rock her in my arms. "Shh! It's ok Abby, it's ok. Just eat, please!" I try to give her the bottle again and she still refuses. Next thing you know she starts shaking and I notice she's turning blue! "Oh shit!" I take Abby into my parent's room. "Mom! I think something's wrong with Abby!"

"Of course there is." Dad replies. "She has an immature 19 year old dad who doesn't have a damn job and twins on the way!"

"Randy!" Mom gives him a warning look. She comes over to me and takes Abby out of my arms. Her crying completely stops. "Stanley, she's burning up!"

"What should we do?" I start panicking.

"I think we should get her to the emergency room. Her breathing is very faint too…"

"Mom?" I start to get teary eyed again. "Is she going to be ok…?"

"Go get your shoes on Stanley, we have to hurry up and get her to the hospital!"

We arrive at the hospital and I'm in the waiting area. The doctor took Abby back and my mom and I thought it would be best if she went back with her. My mom can deal with hospitals better than I can and she's use to dealing with health scares as she's been through this plenty of times with Shelly and me.

I'm pacing back and forth as I wait to hear news about Abby. I decide to get on my knees and pray.

"Are you there God? It's me Stan. You are the Great Physician. My baby Abigial is sick and needs your healing touch. Lord, you are the healer of weaknesses, colds, flu, fevers, viruses, chronic conditions, tumors, cancer and other diseases, _and_ you are the healer of my child. As I ask you to heal Abigail, I will declare by faith that my Abigail IS receiving your abundant healing power right now and that Abigail's health IS steadily improving. I declare that I will not look at what my eyes see, but I will look at what my faith sees. I will feed my faith concerning the healing power that is bringing health to my child. I will stand strong behind your biblical words: "By his stripes, we are healed." Thank you, Lord, for bringing your awesome healing power into my child's body. Lord, I will praise you for healing my child. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen"

"Stan…?"

I look up and see… "Kenny…?"

Preview:

Stan tries to use Abigail's illness to come between Kenny and Mike.

Stan attempts to get dirt on Mike.

Kenny tries to help Karen who's on a downward spiral.


	17. Chapter 16

Please R&R! Thanks! :-)

Chapter 16

Kenny's POV

"What are you doing here?" Stan asks me.

"Your dad told me that Abigail is in the hospital so I wanted to see her."

He smiles. "Thanks for coming."

"She's my sister, I had to come. Where is she?" I ask him coldly as I'm still angry with him.

"She's still in with the doctor. I'm waiting to hear the news."

I raise my eyebrow. "So why aren't you in the room with her?"

"I wanted my mom to go. She has more experience with this than I do."

"I see." We look at each other for a moment. "I guess I'll come back tomorrow." I turn to leave, but Stan grabs my arm.

"Kenny, don't go…"

I look up at him and I can see the worry in his eyes. "I shouldn't be here, so I'll come back later to check on her."

"You're family, you have just as much right to be here as I do."

I shake my head. "No I don't, you're her father."

"You're her brother. Please, stay." I try to walk away again, and once again he stops me. "Kenny…I'm sorry."

I look at him. "Sorry for what?"

"For everything I've done to hurt you. I'm really sorry I hit you, I don't know what came over me."

"Stan…in all the years I've known you, you've never laid a hand on me."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I know we're not together anymore, but I would at least like for us to remain friends."

"I just want to be there for Abigail, that's it."

"Is it because of Mark?" That's really getting old.

"Can you please stop calling him Mark? His name is Mike!"

"Is he the reason you don't want us to be friends?"

"Mike doesn't have anything to do with this!"

He looks at me. "Come on little nugget, you and I both know who's running shit between the two of you…" He tries to run his fingers through my hair, but I push his hand away.

"Don't call me little nugget! You lost that right when you had sex with my mom!"

"Let's not go there, we're talking about Mark and his control issues! I tried calling you a few weeks ago. You weren't answering and finally Mark answered. He swore up and down that you didn't want to talk to me."

"I didn't want to talk to you!"

I can see Stan's face turning red. "It was the way he said it. He said that he wasn't going to allow you to talk to me because you're now his puppet. He said you're going to do whatever he says when he says it and if you don't listen…well it won't be good for you!"

I already know everything he just said is a lie. "He didn't say that."

"Yes he did. He said other things, but I won't repeat it because I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Stan, I was right there when he was talking to you. I heard everything he said."

Stan rolls his eyes. "So you're going to take his side?"

"I heard him Stan, he didn't say those things so yes I'm going to take his side."

"Mr. Marsh?" A doctor comes out and Stan goes over to talk to her. I can't believe he would try to make up lies about Mike. He has a lot of nerve. I don't know why he's acting like this, but I'm going to find out.

Stan walks back over to me. "Abby has meningitis, they're going to keep her here for the next 10 days."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Stan."

"Thanks. Do you want to see her?"

"Sure."

He looks up and then looks at me. He looks as if he's about to cry, but instead he pulls me into a hug. "Oh Kenny, I'm so happy you're here! I wouldn't be able to get through this without you!" He hugs me tighter.

"Stan…you're hugging me too tight!"

"Ahem!" Stan releases me and I turn around and see Mike. I look at Stan and see that he has a smirk on his face.

"Mike, it's not what you think…" I tell him.

"Hold on Kenny," Stan begins, "let's hear what he thinks first before you go acting guilty."

"Stan…" What is he trying to do?

"Don't worry Ken," Mike starts, "I know Stan saw me coming so he purposely hugged you just to get a reaction out of me." He puts his arm around me. "Sorry buddy, it's not going to work."

"Stan, what's your problem?" I ask him.

He points at Mike. "This dude is my problem!" He looks at me. "What are you doing with this guy? You know he isn't right for you!"

"Who is Stan?"

"I…I don't know, but it's not him! He's not even your type."

"You don't know that."

"Kenny, I know you probably better than you know yourself. You're basically poor white trash that's from the ghetto and he's probably from some rich suburban neighborhood. That's not the type of guy you need."

I look down. "Well it's nice to know what you think about me…"

"Come on Kenny, let's get out of here. You don't need to stand here and be insulted." Mike tells me. "Whatever you do, don't cry in front of him." He whispers in my ear and I nod.

"I want to see Abigail first." I tell him as he nods.

"See?" Stan interjects. "You're practically asking for his permission! Be your own person Kenny! You don't have to do anything this fucking faggot tells you!"

Mike glares at him. "What did you say?"

Stan gets right in his face. "I called you a fucking faggot! Now what are you going to do about it? I'm in your face, do something!"

Mike starts to laugh. "You're not going to get me out of my character no matter how hard you try. I would advise you not to use that word though! Considering that you were in a relationship with a guy for 3 years, I'm sure you heard it and know how offensive it is."

"I wasn't in a relationship, I was experimenting!" My feelings are immediately hurt when I hear this.

"Whatever you want to call it, I'm sure you heard that word and it's not cool. I'm going to let it slide this time, but if you call me that again, I might not be so nice about it."

Stan rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever bitch!" He looks at me. "Come on let's go see Abby."

I nod and look at Mike. "Do you want to come?"

"Hell fucking no! I told you I don't like strangers around my daughter!" Stan yells at me.

"He's not a stranger."

"Maybe not to you, but I barely know Mark so he's a stranger and I don't want him around my kid!"

"Stan…"

"Don't "Stan" me. I said no!"

"It's ok Ken, I told you before I don't want to intrude on your time with your sister anyway. Just call me when you're ready to leave." I nod and he gives me a kiss before leaving.

"You know seeing the two of you kiss, makes me want to throw up in my mouth!" Stan tells me.

"That's enough Stan! You've said enough hurtful things today, ok?" My eyes start to water, and I'm really trying not to cry. "You've been rude to Mike who's never done anything to you and I don't appreciate it!"

"Are you fucking this man?"

"That's none of your business! I'm going to go see my sister and then I'm leaving. Don't say anything else to me!"

"I'm just trying to look out for your stupid ass! If you don't want me to say anything else to you, then you can't see my daughter! I don't care if you are her brother!"

I'm taken aback by his words. "You're really going to hold that over my head?"

"Yes! You forgot that Abby is MY daughter! Your mother is DEAD so she's my responsibility and I don't have to let you see her if you're going to act like a little brat towards me!"

I sigh. "Fine Stan. I'll just try to explain it to her when she gets older."

"I'll make sure that never happens." He starts to walk away, but he turns back around. "Don't come crying to me when Mark breaks your pathetic heart and trust me he will!" He walks off.

Later that night, Mike and I are asleep at my parent's house. We hear a noise and we both sit up. "What was that?" I ask nervously.

"I have no idea. I'll go check it out, maybe someone's trying to break in."

I laugh. "No one is breaking in here. We don't have shit."

"I'll check anyway." He gives me a kiss before putting on his bathrobe and walking out of the room. He returns a few minutes later with Karen. "It's just Karen." She waves.

"Karen? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I got a ride from a friend." She slurs and I can smell the liquor a mile away.

"Are you drunk?"

"I'll leave you two alone…" Mike announces as he leaves the room.

"Karen, are you drunk?" I ask her again.

"I've had plenty to drink!" She pulls out a flask from her pockets and starts drinking from it. She sniffs and rubs her nose.

"Please tell me you're not doing drugs too…"

She shrugs. "Ok, I won't tell you."

"Does Kevin know where you are?"

"Why would I tell him anything?"

"Sit down Karen." She sits on the bed and I take the flask from her. "What's going on? Why are you out at this time of night drinking and getting high?"

"Because I want to!" She snatches the flask from me and takes another drink. "You're not my dad, you can't tell me what to do and neither can Kevin!"

"Is that what this is about? Is this about dad?"

She buries her head into my shoulders and starts to cry. "I miss mom and dad! I know I fought with mom all the time, but I miss her!" She continues sobbing. "They both died months apart and they were both murdered! I hate that they're not hear anymore!"

I stroke her hair. "Shh, it's ok. I miss them too. We're young and we still need our parents and they're not here. Thank goodness we have Kevin to look after us."

"I hate them for screwing up their lives and ours, so why the hell do I miss them so much?"

"Because they were still our parents."

"I get bullied at school. I used to get bullied because of their drug and alcohol use, now kids bully me because our parents are dead!"

"You're in a new school now, you still get bullied?" She nods. "Why didn't you tell me or Kevin?"

"I'd rather just kick their asses!"

"That's not how you solve your problems Karen." I take the flask from her again. "This isn't how you solve them either! Or drugs. Do you want to OD like mom and dad did? Do you remember how traumatizing that was for all of us?"

"Well if it kills me, then it doesn't matter! No one cares if I live or die anyway!"

I take her hand. "That's not true. I care and so does Kevin."

"Fuck Kevin! He ran out on us 4 years ago and didn't so much as leave a goodbye note! Who the hell does he think he is trying to come back into our lives now and trying to play daddy? Get the fuck out of here!" She starts crying again.

"He's your legal guardian now. He truly does care about you and what happens to you. If he didn't, he would've let you get sent to a foster home."

"I don't get you Kenny. Why aren't you angry with Kevin? Why do you have to be so goddamn forgiving of everyone?"

"Because if I don't, then I'm giving them power. Then they know they can hurt me and will know how to do it again. That's why I take the high road and forgive."

She shakes her head. "I can't be like you."

"That's fine. Just please stop drinking and getting high." I start to tear up. "You're my baby sister and I want what's best for you. I've already lost mom and dad, I don't want to lose you too." At this point, tears are falling from my eyes. "Stop fighting at school and ignore those ignorant bullies. Get good grades, go to college. I want the best life for you Karen, I don't want to see you end up like mom and dad!"

She nods. "I'll try Kenny, but I can't promise anything."

"If you're feeling sad or angry talk to someone. If you don't want to talk to Kevin, then call me."

"No, you're busy with Mike and school. I don't want to bother you."

"You won't be bothering me, I want to be there for you."

She smiles. "Ok." She gives me a hug. "Thanks Kenny."

"You're welcome, I just need one more favor from you."

"What's that?"

"Call Kevin and tell him you're here. I don't want him to worry." She nods.

Stan's POV

Abby is healthy again and back home where she belongs. She's taking a nap, and while she is I'm taking the time to do some research on my computer. "I know I can find out something about this Mark character." Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey dude!" It's Kyle.

"Hey Kyle."

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"I'm trying to find information on that Mark fag!"

"Mark? Who's that?"

"Kenny's little faggot ass boyfriend!"

"Kenny has a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's a little fucking bitch! That fucking black dread head bastard!" Kyle starts laughing. "What?"

"Dude, first of all you sound like Cartman! Second, are you jealous?"

"Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Because Kenny has a new man."

"I'm not jealous! I dumped his ass remember? I have a girlfriend!"

"So why are you trying to get information on his new dude?"

"Because I don't trust him and I know he'll hurt Kenny! I know he probably has a record or something. He has to be some kind of ex con!"

Kyle shakes his head. "If he hurts Kenny, that's his problem not yours. Why do you care?"

"Because I lo…like Kenny as a friend and I care about what happens to him!"

Kyle shrugs. "If you say so dude. I came by to finally meet Abby. Can you take a break from your "research"?"

"Uh! Come on…"

Preview:

Wendy is sentenced.

Stan attacks Mike.


	18. Chapter 17

This is more of a filler chapter that's why it's shorter than the rest. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'm keeping this going for you guys! Please continue to R&R! Thanks! :-)

Chapter 17

Stan's POV

Six months have passed and so much has gone on during that time. For starters, Wendy gave birth to our twin sons a month ago. We decided to name them Stanley Jr. and Samuel. Since Wendy is in jail, I wasn't allowed to be in the delivery room with her. The only people allowed in the room with her was the doctor and an officer from the jail. They even had her give birth while being handcuffed to the hospital bed. Once the twins were born, I had to take a paternity test to determine they were mine before I was allowed to take them home and avoid being placed in foster care.

Speaking of home, I finally got my own place. I moved into a two bedroom apartment about 3 months ago, just in time for Stan Jr. and Sam's arrival. My mom got me filing job at Tom's Rhinoplasty with her and that job is enough to pay the rent. Luckily, my parents have been helping me with other bills and paying for daycare for all 3 kids. Daycare is a bitch to pay for with two 1 month old and an 8 month old. I had to drop out of college so I could work full time as well.

On a plus side, I'm not completely alone when it comes to the twins. Wendy's parents keep them very often. Part of it is to give me a break, and another part of it is because they feel closer to Wendy in a sense when they're around. I'm grateful to them for doing that as I'm sure anyone can imagine how overwhelming it can be with three kids under 1.

Kenny and I haven't had any contact with each other since our blow up at the hospital. He's sent gifts for Abby, but I've sent them all back. He wanted to be a rude little shit, so I don't want my daughter to accept anything from him. He'll be nothing to Abby just like his siblings are nothing to her. I'm still trying to find information on Mark. I know I shouldn't care since Kenny and I aren't even speaking, but a part of me still doesn't want to see the little fool get hurt.

I'm at the jail taking Stan and Sam to see Wendy. It's the day before her sentencing hearing and I thought taking the boys to see her would help cheer her up a bit. I see her eyes light up as she's escorted to the window.

"Stan! You brought my babies!" This is the happiest I've seen her in months.

I nod. "I thought this might cheer you up."

"Hold them up! I want to get a good look at them!" I hold up each baby one at a time and give Wendy a chance to ooh and ah over them. "I haven't seen them since they were three days old! I can't believe they're a month old now! They've changed so much!"

I smile. "Yeah, they've grown a lot too."

"Yeah…" Her face immediately goes from a smile to a frown, then her eyes began to water.

"What's wrong?"

"I gave birth to these beautiful babies and I can't even tell them apart." She starts to cry. "I don't even know who's who! I don't know my kids at all!"

"Calm down Wendy. It's ok, it's very difficult to tell them apart, but they way I do it is based on their moles. Stan Jr. has a mole on his nose and Sam has one on his upper lip."

"I'm never going to be able to bond with my boys…"

"No matter what happens tomorrow, they will know who you are. Your parents and I will make sure of that."

She gives me a half smile. "I hope you mean that Stan…"

"I do babe, I do."

Kenny's POV

We're in the courtroom waiting to hear what Wendy's sentence is going to be for killing my mom. Mike and Karen are on either side of me and I'm holding hands with both of them. I notice Stan walking into the courtroom and he looks over at us as he hugs a handcuffed Wendy. I hold Mike's hand tighter.

We hear Wendy's testimony and of course she tries to spin it and make it seem as if she wasn't trying to kill mom, she just wanted to scare her. I don't know how you can "scare" someone by injecting them with drugs. I don't think the judge and jury are buying it either…at least I hope not.

"I'm ready to make my ruling." The judge announces. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury thank you for acting as jurors in this matter. Both society and the law benefit from your contribution. In return, I hope you have found it to be an interesting and rewarding experience." He looks at Wendy. "Ms. Testaburger, This is your first offence and you actually admitted to killing Carol McCormick. I suggest that the appropriate sentence in this case is a period of imprisonment for the maximum allowed."

"Your honor," Kyle's dad, who's Wendy's lawyer, stands up, "Wendy comes from a good family and has never done anything like this before so I submit that an absolute discharge is more appropriate. She would not have a criminal record that would spoil her future. She has gone through a criminal trial, which has been very traumatic for her and she has lost out on time with her infant twin sons. He has suffered enough in my submission."

"Mr. Broflovski, you had your chance to speak, I'm making my ruling now so would you please sit down!"

"Yes your honor."

"Wendy Testaburger, please stand." The judge orders and she stands up. "You have been found guilty of a serious criminal offence and must not take these proceedings lightly. However, you have been straightforward and have never been in trouble before. In this case, I feel that your rehabilitation or chance to become a responsible citizen is more of a concern than the protection of the public. I hereby find you guilty of second degree murder and sentence you to the maximum of 48 years, with 5 years parole in the South Park County jail."

"No!" I hear Wendy yell out through sobs.

"Bailiff, please escort the defendant back to her cell. This court stands adjourned." He slams down his gavel.

"Enjoy prison, bitch!" Karen yells to Wendy with a huge grin on her face as she's escorted out.

I walk out of the courthouse and Mike follows behind me. "Ken?" I turn and face him. "What's wrong? She's pretty much going to spend the rest of her life in jail, isn't that what you want?"

I nod. "I do, but jail or not it's not going to bring my mom back!"

"I know Ken, but at least Wendy won't get away with killing her. You can even look at this as justice for the mean things she did to you."

I start crying. "I just miss my mom so much Mike! Hearing Wendy saying all those nasty things about her and how she drugged her, it was so hard to hear! My mom had her issues, but she didn't deserve to go out like that!"

He hugs me. "No one deserves that."

"I really wonder what life would be like right now if she were still here. How would she raise Abby? Would she still be seeing Stan? Would I still hate her?"

"Don't focus on the "what ifs" just remember all the good times you did have with her."

"I just want my mom…I know that sounds pathetic, because I'm 19 and an adult now. I shouldn't be crying for my mom, but I miss her and need her. I just want her to pull me into a hug and tell me she loves me and that everything will be ok."

"You're never too old to miss your mom." He hugs me tightly. "I'm not your mom, but I want you to know that I love you and everything will be ok."

"Thank you Mike. I don't know how I would get through all of this without you."

"You stupid son of a bitch!" We turn and see Stan approaching us. He immediately punches Mike, knocking him down. "If you hadn't called the police on my girlfriend, she wouldn't be in this mess!" He continues pounding him.

"Stan, stop please!" I cry out.

"Ken, just get out of here, I don't want you to see this!" Mike tells me as he punches Stan in the chest, but that doesn't stop Stan from continuing his punches.

I run back in the courthouse to find Kevin. I find him talking to Karen and Kyle. "Kevin, I need to come outside! Right now!"

"What's wrong, why do you look like you've been crying?" He asks me.

"Stan is beating up Mike! I'm afraid he's going to hurt him! You have to stop him! Please Kevin!"

"Ok, calm down! I'll break it up!" He runs outside as me and the others follow.

When we make it outside, we see Stan standing over Mike and stomps on his leg. "Stan!" Kyle yells. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What? This little faggot got exactly what he deserved!" I see Stan wiping blood off his mouth.

I rush over to Mike and kneel down beside him. "Mike?" I shake him a little. "Mike are you ok?"

Mike tries to get up. "Oh shit, my leg!" He grabs his leg in pain.

"Just be still, I'll call for an ambulance…" I whisper to him.

"Oh you want to get up?" Stan asks as he pushes me out of the way and grabs Mike and slams him into the ground face first three times. Kevin grabs Stan and puts him in a headlock.

"Leave him alone Stan! Don't make me choke you!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" He tries to break out of Kevin's headlock, but to no avail.

"Do I need to kick your ass again? Because I have no problem doing that!" Kevin tells him.

"He's a fucking snitch! He ran to the cops about something that was none of his damn business! I hope I silenced his ass forever!" He wipes some more blood off his mouth. "That son of a bitch made me bleed, he's lucky I don't kill his black ass!"

"I'm glad he got some hits in!" Kevin looks at Kyle. "Get your friend the fuck out of here before he gets fucked up again!" He pushes Stan towards Kyle.

Kyle nods. "Come one dude, do you really want to go to jail over this?" They leave.

Kevin comes over to us. "How is he?"

"He's out." Karen tells him. "Kenny called 911, so the ambulance should be here shortly. He should go in the courthouse and tell the police and have Stan's punk ass arrested!"

"I want to make sure Mike is going to be ok." I tell her through tears. "That's my number one concern right now." I put my arm around him and cry as I wait for the ambulance.

Preview:

Kenny stays by Mike's bed side.

Stan shows Kenny "evidence" that Mike isn't who he thinks he is.


	19. Chapter 18

You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews! I told you guys I wasn't going to go soft on Wendy. As far as Stan goes, isn't being a single teen dad to 3 babies punishment enough? LOL! As usual, continue to R&R! Thanks!

Chapter 18

Kenny's POV

I'm at the hospital with Mike. The fight between him and Stan was pretty brutal. Mike had to get stitches in his forehead and his lip. He also dislocated his knee due to the kick Stan gave him. He now has a cast on his leg. It really breaks my heart to see him like this.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you…" I tell Mike for the hundredth time.

He smiles. "I keep telling you don't have to apologize, you didn't do this to me."

"But if it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened to you…"

He takes my hand. "Ken, I'm ok. You don't have anything to feel guilty about."

"You're injuries…"

"They'll heal. I'll be good as new in a few months. Don't worry." He smiles again.

Suddenly, a woman walks into Mike's room. She's an African American woman about my height, with short curly hair and glasses.

"Here you are!" She hugs Mike.

"Hi Mom." Mike responds to her. So it's his mother. "What are you doing here?"

"After you told me what happened, I got on the first flight out here! Someone has to drive you back to San Francisco."

He points at me. "Mom, this is my boyfriend Kenny."

She stares me up and down. "Hello…" She says in a cold tone.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

She puts her hand up. "Anyway," she looks at Mike, "when are you getting out of here?"

"The doctor said I'll be able to go home tomorrow. I'm going to be on crutches for awhile though."

"I knew you coming out here was a bad idea. Especially with this…" She gives me a dirty look.

"Mom, stop it. I'm an adult now."

"Yes you, but who was the first person you called when you got hurt? Me!"

"I didn't expect you to come out here. I only called just to let you know what was going on with me."

His mom looks at me. "So Kenny is it? Right?"

I nod. "Yes ma'am."

"What kind of shenanigans have you gotten my son into?"

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Harris, I never meant for this to happen."

She looks at Mike. "I told you this _boy_ sounded unstable! You said both of his parents are dead and he's being "raised" by his brother. He has a crazy ex that attacked you!"

"That doesn't make him unstable mom." Mike tells her.

"He definitely has a lot of baggage with him! I raised you better than this Michael!"

"Mom, I'm happy and in love. Just be happy for me."

"What happened to that nice guy Pierre you met while you were studying abroad? Now that's a guy that met your standards, not this!" She points at me.

"We were just friends, and that it's. I love Kenny and he meets my standards."

She glares at me. "What do you have to offer my son?"

I look down. "I guess not much…"

"You don't even have a car, but you have my son traveling back and forth putting all those miles on his luxury car! Are you at least giving him gas money? Do you even have a job?"

I nod. "I had a job on campus at the bookstore. I'm about to start working at a coffee shop here next week for the summer."

She looks disgusted. "Oh yeah, you're great for my son!" She rolls her eyes and looks at Mike. "Where are you staying while you're here?"

"I'm staying at Kenny's house."

She shakes her head. "That doesn't work for me. I'm going to get us a hotel room for the night. As soon as you're released, I'm driving your car back to California."

"No mom, I'm staying here for the summer with Kenny."

"Why? What if that crazy asshole comes after you again?"

"Because I love Kenny and I want to be with him! I'm not worried about Stan coming after me, not in the least."

"Fine. If that's how you want it…"

He nods. "I do. Sorry you wasted a trip coming out here."

"Coming to see my son is never a wasted trip." She hugs him and then looks at me. "You just better treat my son right young man!"

"Don't worry, I will Mrs. Harris." I look at Mike. "I'm going to give you some time alone with your mom."

"Ken, don't leave." Mike tells me.

"I'll be back, I need to check on some things at home."

"Ok, give me a kiss." I give him a kiss. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." With that I leave.

Stan's POV

The twins are with Wendy's parents and Abigail is taking a nap. I'm taking this time to do some more research on Mark. I'm more determined now than I ever was to get the goods on that black asshole! He gave me a busted lip during our fight so I'm going to make his faggot ass pay!

I'm on the California Judicial Administrative Record's website and I type in Mark's name. I'm shocked by the information that comes up. I print out what I find. I enter Mike's name in a Google search and sure enough, his picture comes up. At least it looks like him anyway. I guess this was before he had those awful dreads. I print out that information too. "This should be good enough…" I smile. There's no way in hell Kenny is going to stay with that thing when he sees what I found out about him!

I call Kenny. I'm really hoping he answers.

"Hello?" Yes! He picked up.

"Kenny I-"

"What do you want Stan?"

"I need to see you, it's important."

"I don't want to see you ever again! What you did to Mike was really fucked up and I'll never forgive you for it!"

"Aw, did I miss up Mark's "pretty" face." I shrug. "Oh well…"

"Bye Stan…"

"No, wait I really need to talk to you. Are you home or at Kevin's?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I need to talk to you about this in person."

I hear him sigh. "I'm at home."

"Good, I'll be there shortly." I hang up. My parents aren't home so I'm going to take Abby with me. I know with her being there, Kenny won't turn me away…

Kenny's POV

I'm cleaning up a little before Stan arrives. I wonder what he could possibly want to talk to me about. There's a knock on the door. I open it and of course it's Stan and to my surprise, he brought Abby with him.

"Come on in." I tell him and he does that and I close the door. "I can't believe you brought Abby with you." I grab her little hand. "Hi, Abby I missed you."

"Do you want to hold her?" He asks me.

"Of course!" He hands her to me. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask him.

"There are some things I wanted to show you. I found out some information about Mark that I think you should know. He's not the nice guy he pretends to be."

I roll my eyes. "What did you find Stan?"

He hands me some papers. I read through them and look up at Stan. "Look at this picture." He points to one of the pages. "You can't tell me that isn't Mark with short hair!"

I look at his evidence and laugh. "Stan…" I continue laughing. "What is this suppose to prove?"

"What do you mean what is this suppose to prove? Didn't you see all the crimes he's been charged with? Drug possessions, attempted murder, sexual assault…why would you want to be with a guy like this? I don't see the humor in all of this."

"Stan, this guy named Mark Harris is responsible for all of this. My boyfriend's name is _Mike_ Harris." I laugh even harder. "Wow Stan, I don't even know what to say about this!"

His face turns red from embarrassment. "Damn, I had the wrong fucking guy!"

I nod through my laughter. "I'll say, hash tag epic fail!"

He punches a hole in the wall. "Where is that little son of a bitch anyway? I have another ass kicking with his name on it!"

"He's not here." I look at the hole. "Thanks a lot for messing up my wall!"

"Where the hell is he? I'm so not done with him."

"Why do you want to fight him again? Are you mad because you thought you had him and you were completely wrong?"

"No, I pissed that he gave me a fat lip! See?" He points to his lip.

"Oh grow up Stan! You did far worse to him and for no good reason!"

"I had a good reason. My girlfriend is in jail because of him!"

"No, she's in jail because of her! She killed my MOM!" I yell.

"But Mark is the one that called the police!"

"You need to stop this because all Mike did was the right thing and report a crime! Please Stan, you've already Mike enough. Just let this go…"

He stands up and grabs Abby. "Mark set this in motion and I hate to say this Kenny, but I'm not going to stop until he joins your mother in hell!" With that he leaves.

I pick up the phone and call Kevin. "What's up bro?" He answers.

"Kevin, I need some advice." I start to tear up.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Stan was just here and he basically threatened Mike's life…" My voice starts to crack.

"So you need me to beat that ass again?"

"No, I think I should end things with Mike, for his own protection." I start to cry. "Stan is only going after him because he's with me. If I break up with Mike, Stan will back off. I know he will."

"So you're going to let Stan win?"

"What other choice do I have? Besides it will make Mike's mom happy."

"Come again?"

"Mike's mom is in town and she made it clear she doesn't think I'm good enough for him. She wants him to go back to California instead of staying here with me this summer."

"Mike thinks you're good enough for him and that's all that matters."

"But being with me is going to get him hurt. I can't let that happen Kevin. I love him too much! Do you know how hard it was to see him with stitches and in a cast? If Stan does something worse, I…I…I don't even want to think about it!" I completely lose it.

"Why don't you tell Mike to go back to California?"

"What?"

"Stan won't be able to make it out there. If he's in California, he'll be safe and sound and you two will still be together and Stan Marsh won't be an issue. Hell, quit your job before you start and go back with him."

"Then I would have to find a job in San Francisco. I don't know how long it will take and I promised you I would help pay some of the bills here so I can continue to stay here on my breaks."

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. I just want you and Mike to be safe and happy. I've never seen anyone care for as much as he does and I would hate for you to end it because of Stan's bitch ass. Just think about it."

"I will. Thanks Kevin."

"No problem. I love you bro."

"I love you too." We hang up.

Preview:

Kevin decides to send his siblings to see a therapist.

Kenny and Mike discuss their future.


	20. Chapter 19

Let me first say, I LOVE the reviews I received for the last chapter! Stan has blue balls, hahaha! I promise I'll make Stan suffer more for you guys! Please continue to R&R!

Chapter 19

Kenny's POV

Kevin, Karen, and I are sitting in the lobby at a therapist's office. Kevin signed Karen and me up for therapy because of everything we've been through within the last year. He can only help us so much. Karen is angry about the therapy session and I'm a little nervous.

"I don't see why I have to be here!" Karen states as she sits with her arms crossed. "I know how to handle my issues."

"If you did, you wouldn't be high right now, would you?" Kevin replies.

"I'm high because I have to be in an altered state of mind to talk to a stranger about my "problems"."

"So you say!" He looks at me. "Are you ok?"

I nod. "Yeah, why?"

"Because you're cutting off the circulation in my hand!" I look down and realize that I'm squeezing Kevin's hand. I quickly let go and he laughs. "Relax little bro, you and Karen will come out of feeling a little better about yourselves!" He playfully rubs my hair.

"I hope so."

The doctor comes out into the waiting area and walks over to us. "Kenneth and Karen McCormick?"

"Please, call me Kenny." I tell her.

"Ok, Kenny. I'm Dr. Jackson." She shakes my hand. She looks at Karen. "You must be Karen." Karen just nods. "Ok…you two can come on back."

I look at Kevin. "You're not coming with us?"

He shakes his head. "No, I think you guys need to do this alone. You'll be fine."

I nod and Karen and I follow Dr. Jackson to her office. "Have a seat." She tells us and we sit down. She pulls up a chair in front of us and smiles. "Ok, so we're going to start this out as a group session, then I'm going to talk to you individually."

"Whoopee!" Karen cheers sarcastically.

"Well as I said in the lobby, I'm Dr. Jackson. If you don't mind, I'm going to ask you two some questions, and take notes about what you say so I can keep it fresh in my memory. Oh, and feel free to interrupt me at any time or steer the conversation to where you need it to go. In your mind, what brings you here today?"

"My dickhead of a brother is what brings me here. I'd rather be smoking weed or snorting a few lines!" Karen rolls her eyes as she says this. I notice Dr. Jackson taking notes.

"Karen!" I exclaim. "I'm here because I have issues that I've been dealing with for over a year now and I want to get help." I tell Dr. Jackson as she jots that down.

"You seem pretty comfortable and confident coming in here and talking about the challenges in your life. Have you ever seen a therapist before? If so, how many meetings did you attend and for what issues? Did you achieve the results you sought, and did your results stick? What one thing do you remember most that your previous counselor/psychologist/social worker told you? What went right, or what didn't turn out the way you would have liked it to?"

I shake my head. "No, this is the first time I've seen a therapist. I won't lie, I'm actually very nervous about this. I'm not use to opening up to strangers about how I'm feeling."

Dr. Jackson nods and writes that down. She looks at Karen. "How about you Karen?"

She snickers. "Do I look like I've been in therapy before? Bitch bye!"

"Everyone has a different perspective on what the problem is, and who or what the solution is. The point of therapy is to create positive changes as rapidly as possible without feeling hurried. What is the problem from your viewpoint?"

"I'd rather not talk to you about my problems!" Karen tells her.

"Why is that?

"Because I don't know you."

"That's fine. It's normal to feel uncomfortable during your first therapy session. Would you maybe want to come back at another time when you feel ready?"

"Sure, I'll come back…when hell freezes over!" With that, she storms out.

"Sorry about that." I tell Dr. Jackson. "Things are a lot harder for her than she wants to admit."

She nods. "I understand, but since you're still here. Would you care to answer my question? What is the problem from your viewpoint?"

I chuckle nervously. "I have so many, I don't know where to start."

"Which one would you like to discuss today? We can address your other problems in future sessions."

I'm not sure if I want to discuss my parents or talk about my love life. The issue with both of my parents being deceased isn't going anywhere, but I do need advice on my love life now so I think for today, I'll discuss my love life. "The problem I want to discuss today is my love life. First I want to say that I'm gay. I came out when I was 13. I had my first relationship at 15 with a guy name Stan and that lasted until last year when he cheated on me with my mom and got her pregnant." I see Dr. Jackson's eyes widen.

"I started UCLA last fall and I met my current boyfriend Mike. I love him so much and he's the best person I know. However, I'm still in love my ex…" I start to cry and she hands me a tissue. "I wish I wasn't because he's turned into such a horrible person. He's so nasty to Mike he makes racial comments towards him, he's assaulted him, he's assaulted me. It pisses me off that I'm not over him!" I continue to cry.

"We all have problems or challenges that we must face. Although feelings aren't right or wrong, good or bad, every problem has a way of making us feel one way or another. So, how does this problem typically make you feel? Do you feel sad, mad, hopeless, stuck or what?" She asks me.

"I feel hopeless and stuck! I just want these feelings for Stan to go away! I just don't get how I can hate a person and love them at the same time! I want Mike to be the only person in my heart!"

"How often do you experience the problem? What do you think causes the problem to worsen? Have you ever not had the problem or noticed that the problem went away altogether? How does the problem affect your self-esteem or your sense of guilt?"

"I only experience this when I'm around Stan. He'll do something to make me so angry and I'll keep my distance from him. Then he'll call me or come over and I see him and the feelings start coming back. It's weird because I love him, but he also scares the hell out of me. Like, I'm really terrified of him. I never know what I'm going to get from him or if he's going to attack me again. When I'm away at school, I don't even think about Stan so in my mind, my feelings are long gone until I come home and face him. It makes me feel weak and pathetic, it's like Stan has some kind of mind control over me."

"Setting goals creates focus. Do you regularly set positive goals for your love life? What are your positive change goals? How would you like to improve your life to be more satisfied and happy? If we can find ways to make the problem better, perhaps we can find ways to greatly reduce or even eliminate the problem."

"The only goal I've really set is to focus on Mike and what would keep him safe and happy. I've considered breaking up with him for his own safety as Stan has threatened his life."

"Do you consider that a positive goal?" I shake my head. "So how can we make this a positive goal?"

"I don't know, maybe stay with Mike and get far away from Stan." She writes down some notes.

About 45 minutes later, I leave Dr. Jackson's office and head back to the lobby and see Kevin sitting there reading a magazine. I wipe my eyes.

"Hey, how did it go?" He asks me as he gives me a hug.

I nod. "She mainly asked me a lot questions, but she wants to help me get through my issues." I wipe my eyes.

"I guess the questions were pretty intense, huh?"

"I just opened up more than I expected to. I'm actually looking forward to the next session."

"Oh good, I'm glad it worked out for you."

I look around and notice Karen isn't anywhere nearby. "Where's Karen?"

He shrugs. "She had her friend come get her. I'm ready to give up on that girl."

"No you can't! She needs you now more than ever!"

"She's an out of control teen, and I'm just her brother! There's only so much I can do for her."

"Kevin, I'm begging you, don't give up on her! Please! Promise me you won't!"

"I don't know Kenny. I've tried, but she gets worse every day! She sneaks out and goes and gets high, she's getting high in my house while my wife and I are at work. Sometimes she disappears for days! I'm at my wit's end!"

"I'm not going to give up on her."

"Maybe she'll listen to you. She's too angry with me to hear what I have to say."

I nod. "I'll try to get through to her."

Later that evening, I decide to give Mike a call on FaceTime. He's back in San Francisco until his knee gets better. We decided that was the safest place for him once he was released from the hospital. I know his mom couldn't have been happier. We've talked every single day. I miss him so much.

"What's up Ken?" He answers.

"Hey, I had my first therapy session today."

"How did it go?"

"It went well. So how are you doing?"

"I'm getting stronger every day! I'm also missing my baby."

"I miss you too." I poke out my bottom lip.

"Have you seen that crazy asshole Stan?"

"Nope, I guess since you're gone he has no reason to bother me."

"Good."

"As much as I miss you, I'm glad you're in San Francisco."

"The only thing I don't like about this is, it looks like I'm running scared. I'm not scared of Stan!"

"I know, but it was for your own safety. I'm scared of Stan for you! I even thought that maybe if I break up with you Stan would back off completely." Mike doesn't respond. "Mike? Can you hear me?"

"You were going to break up with me because of Stan?"

"I didn't want to, I still don't want to. It was just something I was willing to sacrifice to keep you out of harm's way."

"I see." I can tell he's a little hurt by my confession.

"I'm sorry Mike. I just felt like between Stan coming after you and your mom not liking me, it would've made life easier for you."

"Even if it meant you would be miserable?"

"I'm use to being miserable, but I don't want someone I love to suffer and miserable with me."

"Ken, I'm not suffering and I'm not miserable. I see a long future with you and I was hoping you felt the same way."

"Even if it means Stan might beat you up again?"

"I'm not going to let him beat me up again."

"What about your mom? She doesn't want you with me."

"I love my mom more than anything, but she doesn't make my decision for me. I do that on my own."

I smile. "I feel better hearing that from you."

"Good. So are we good? No more thoughts of dumping me for my protection?"

"No, again I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Your heart was in the right place. I can't wait to get back to South Park to see you."

"I wish I could visit you in San Francisco."

"I do too."

"I'm going to get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." He blows a kiss at me.

Preview:

Karen gets arrested.

Stan has a heart to heart with Kenny, but things don't end well between them.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of Stan in this chapter. I needed a break from his doucheness, lol!


	21. Chapter 20

As usual, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming folks! :-)

Chapter 20

Kenny's POV

I'm just getting off work and about to walk home, when I notice Kevin's car parked outside. He rolls down the window. "Hey bro, get in!"

I get in the car and he drives off. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"We need to go to the police station. Karen's been arrested."

"For what?"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure, we'll find out when we get there."

We arrive at the police station, and they inform us that Karen was arrested for prostitution and drug possession. They release Karen and inform us that she has to go to court. We get in the car and it's nothing, but silence until Kevin decides to break it.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asks Karen.

"Nothing to you!" She rolls her eyes.

"Really? So should I go ahead and drop you back off at the jail?"

"I don't care, anywhere is better than going home with you!"

"What the fuck is your problem? I kept your ass from being sent to a foster home and this is how you thank me?"

"Oh please, you only did that out of guilt! You feel guilty for leaving Kenny and me for four years! You leftus to deal with mom and dad on our own! I could handle them just fine since I didn't get it that bad, but what about Kenny? You know he can't stand up for himself! He really needed you!"

"Karen, you don't have to argue on my behalf…" I tell her.

"Yeah, besides Kenny was mom and dad's favorite! He didn't have anything to worry about." Kevin adds.

"Oh please! When mom and dad had their drunken fights, who do you think was there to stop it? Kenny was! What do you think happened when he tried to stop it? Dad beat the shit out of him! That wouldn't have happened if you stayed home!"

Kevin nods. "You're right, if I was there it wouldn't have. There's no way in hell I would've let dad put his hands on either one of you." He looks at me. "You never told me any of this."

"It's not important now." I look at Karen. "Dad apologized to me for hitting me, you know that!" I remind her.

"Yeah when he was sober!" She adds. "Then he would get drunk and high and do the same shit all over again! His apology didn't change what happened!" She glares at Kevin. "If you only knew how many nights Kenny and I cried ourselves to sleep wondering when you were going to back and protect us…"

"I'm sorry, I really am. It was a selfish decision, I can admit that. I was tired of mom and dad's shit! They were getting drunk and high, cheating on each other, beating the shit out of each other. I slowly found myself becoming just like them and I didn't want that. That's why I removed myself from that situation. I checked myself into rehab and it was the best thing I could've done. Once I got out, I got a job and got my own place. I even met my wife. I was the happiest I had ever been in my life and I didn't want go back to my old ways. I knew if I came back home, I would be tempted to. I honestly thought you guys would be fine. If I had know, I would've gotten you out of there as soon as I got out of rehab."

"You didn't even bother to call to find out if we were ok! I hate you so much Kevin! You didn't want anything to do with us then and I damn sure don't want anything to do with you now!"

"Karen, he apologized…everyone makes mistakes…" I tell her.

"Kenny, if you want to forgive him that's fine, but I never will!"

Kevin pulls up at the house. "I hope you don't mean that Karen. You're going to need me one day and I won't be there."

"I'll never need you, EVER!" She gets out the car with me. "Kenny, I'm going to stay here with you. I refuse to go back to Denver with Kevin."

I lean in the car. "Is that ok with you Kevin?"

He shrugs. "Can I stop her? You just try to keep her out of trouble."

I nod. "Will do." I tell him as I wipe my eyes.

"Dude, why are you crying? You all right?"

I shake my head. "I hate seeing you two like this. All we have is each other and I just want all of us to get along like we use to growing up."

"We get along just fine, you and Karen get along just fine. Don't worry about things between Karen and I, she has that whole teen angst thing going on right now. She'll come around." He winks just before driving off.

Stan's POV

It's been about 6 weeks since I had that fight with Mark. I'm really curious as to how he's doing so I decided to pop up at Kenny's place. Who knows, I may end up beating Mark's ass again while I'm here. I ring the doorbell and Kenny answers.

"Stan…? Why are you here?"

"Hello to you too Kenny" I tell him as I walk in.

He shuts the door. "Karen will be back any minute."

"So?"

"You're probably one of the last people she wants to see and I don't want any trouble."

"Where's your little boyfriend?"

"He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"Stan, what do you want? Did you come here to fight?"

I shake my head. "Of course not. I'm just curious on how Mark's doing."

"Mike is fine, so if you don't mind." He tries to escort me to the door, but I stop him.

"Wait a minute. Since you're alone for once, I want to talk to you."

"The last time I was here, I was alone. If you want to talk to me about more threats against my boyfriend then you can leave because I don't want to hear it."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about. Let's sit down." We go and sit on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"About us. I haven't been very fair or nice to you since we broke up."

"You think?"

"Let me finish. I know I said that I was only experimenting with you and that I was never really into you, but I think I was wrong. I'm straight so don't get that twisted, but I'm in love with you Kenny. I didn't think I was, but seeing you with Mark was killing me inside and I realized it's because I love you. I know I did you dirty and I'm sorry. I've been alone for some time now so I've had a lot of time to think about this."

"I'm sure if Wendy wasn't in jail, you wouldn't even have given any of this a second thought."

"That's not entirely true. I had a problem with Mark from the first time I met him. I guess I hated the fact that you were able to move on so quickly. Especially with a somewhat decent looking creature. I thought you would be like Wendy and spend years alone pining over me."

"I'm not Wendy…"

"I know you're not. I just thought you wouldn't get over me that quickly, if at all, like she did."

"Gosh, you're so full of yourself!"

"Maybe a little, but I can't help it! I'm just not use to people moving on from me. Wendy didn't and neither did your mom. Carol and I were screwing up until she went into the hospital. How were you able to move on so fast?"

Kenny frowns. "You're disgusting! I don't want to talk about this anymore." He stands up and I grab his arm.

"Wait! I told you how I feel about you, which was very hard for me to do! The least you can do is be open and honest with me and tell me how you feel about me."

He looks down and then looks back at me. "I…I don't love you anymore Stan. I'm sorry, I love Mike. He's the only man in my heart…"

I stand up. "You're lying…"

He starts backing up. "Excuse me?"

"You're a fucking liar! Kenny I've known you practically your whole life and I know when you're lying! Just admit it, you still love me!" He shakes his head. I grab him and start shaking him. "ADMIT IT!" I yell and shake him again. "Admit it you fucking pussy faggot ass bitch!"

"Y-you n-need t-to l-leave!" He trembles. I let go of him. "P-please go!" He tries to walk towards the door, but I grab him and throw him up against the wall.

"No! I'm not done with you yet!" I unzip my pants and put a condom on.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kenny screams.

I slap him and cover his mouth. "Shut up, no one can hear you! Scream again and I'll fucking kill you!" He starts crying and I hear his muffled whimpers. I pull down his pants and underwear. I knee him in the back as hard as I can, pinning him to the wall.

Kenny's POV

Once Stan is done, he pulls his pants up. He then pulls out a knife and holds it to my throat. "If you ever, and I mean EVER tell anyone about this, I'll kill you! Do I make myself clear?" He slams me into the wall. "I said do I make myself clear?" I nod as I start shaking. "Good, now go get yourself cleaned up, you little shit!" With that he leaves.

I sit down and hug my knees up against my chest and rock myself back and forth crying. I don't know what to do. I'm so tempted to call someone, anyone right now and tell them that Stan raped me, not once, but twice! But I'm afraid to because I fear that he'll hurt me again. I can't believe he went there. He's changed so much and now he's completely unrecognizable!

I get in the shower and I see all the blood dripping down. I can feel my back and my ass burning as the soap and water hits me. I keep thinking about what just happened and I break down in tears all over again. I need to tell someone, maybe a rape crisis hotline, but what if Stan finds out and makes good on his threat and kills me?

After my shower, I get dressed and grab the clothes I was wearing. I go out to the backyard and set them on fire. That's one less reminder I have of this horrible evening.

"Kenny?" I jump as I'm completely startled. It turns out its Karen. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just…hanging out…"

She examines my face. "What happened to your face?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a big purple bruise on your face."

"Oh that?" I chuckle nervously. "I slipped while I was in the shower. Clumsy me!"

"Uh huh…" She looks at what's left of the burning pile. "What are you burning?"

"Nothing important, let's go inside." She nods and we both go back into the living room. I immediately look at the wall where it happened and began shaking. Karen touches my shoulder and once again I jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kenny? Why are you so jumpy?" I look at her with tears in my eyes. "What's the matter?" She asks genuinely concerned. I bury my head into my shoulder and start blubbering. "Kenny, what is it?"

"I don't want to talk to about it. Just hold me…please…" She wraps her arms around me as I continue to cry. No more words are spoken, Karen continues to hold me in her arms as I continue to cry.

Preview:

Kenny is a nervous wreck.

Mike returns to South Park.

Stan continues to intimidate Kenny.

A/N: Try not to hate me for what Stan did to Kenny! :-(


	22. Chapter 21

Thanks again for the reviews! Spoiler Alert: Don't worry, Kenny and Mike will be fine! :-) As usual, please R&R

Chapter 21

Kenny's POV

I've been having trouble sleeping since the rape happened. I keep having dreams about the actual rape and dreams that Stan is coming back to rape me again. I wake up in a cold sweat and then I can't go back to sleep. I've been considering calling the rape crisis hotline just for advice on what to do, but I'm still afraid. It's been a week since it's happened and I've been bleeding ever since. I had to use some of Karen's pad to absorb the blood. It even hurts to use the bathroom.

I've been trying to avoid everyone so no one figures out the truth. Usually Karen does the laundry when she's home, but I've been doing it so she won't see the blood in my underwear. I've especially been trying to avoid Stan, he's the last person I want to see! I don't know what will happen if I see him.

I'm currently at work and I'm trying my hardest to stay awake. Even at work, it's on my mind. However, my lack of sleep is making it that much harder for me to function at work. I started dozing off in the back. "Kenny?" Tweek, who's my boss, calls my name.

"Yes, sir?" I look at him.

"You have a customer." He informs me. "Stop slacking before I'm forced to fire your ass!"

"Sorry." I go up to the counter. "Hi, welcome to Tweek's Coffee, how may I help-" I look up. "…you…" There's Stan at my register smiling at me.

"Hi Kenny. I just want a medium cappuccino."

I start shaking. "I-I'm sorry, I c-can't serve you!" I run and get Tweek. "Tweek, I'm going on a break."

"Did you help Stan?"

"I can't do it, can you? Please?"

"What's wrong with you? You're shaking more than me!"

"I'm taking a break!" I rush outside. I go to the back of the building and lean up against the building taking deep breaths.

"Hey Kenny!" I jump as Stan has followed me out here. "You know that wasn't very professional of you, refusing to serve a customer." He smiles. "I complained to Tweek, so I don't think he's going to be too happy with you when you go back in there." He smiles. "Why aren't you saying anything Kenny?" He tries to touch my cheek, but I quickly back up. "So it's like that now?" He bites his lip and nods. "I've never known you to be so feisty! Trying to play hard to get with me of all people!"

"I-I have to go…" I walk off.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" I hear Stan yell behind me.

So of course when I went back to work, Tweek fired me. I should be upset, but I'm not. Now I can stay indoors and away from Stan until I leave to go back to school. The only downside to being home is, I'm reminded of the rape. Every time I come in the living, I can't help but to look at that wall. That's where it happened.

I found a number for a Rape Crisis Hotline the day after the rape happened. I've now finally worked up the nerve to call it. I just hope they can give me some good advice on what I should do next.

"South Park Rape Crisis Hotline, may I help you?" A woman answers.

I clear my throat. "Hi, yes. I would like to get advice on what to do about a rape that occured…"

"Ok, is it for your girlfriend or sister?"

"N-no, it's for me…"

There's a long silence. "I'm sorry sir, we're here for women only."

"Excuse me?"

"I said we only help women here. Real men don't get raped."

I immediately feel sick when I hear those words. "Thank you, sorry for wasting your time…" I hang up and start crying. That's not fair! How can a Rape Crisis Hotline be for women only? Men get raped too. Who's looking out for us? I can't believe she said real men don't get raped! Am I really less of a man because I was raped. Maybe I am…

I decide to go and try to take a nap. I don't want to think about the rape or that call with the Rape Crisis Hotline.

I wake up to the sound of thunder. Oh great, another storm. I'm expecting the power to go out any minute like it always does. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I slowly walk towards the door and look through the peep hole. There he is again, it's Stan. This time I'm not going to open the door.

I knock on Karen's door. "Karen? Are you here?" I whisper. There's no answer so I open the door and sure enough she's not home. Oh great. Stan is outside stalking me and I'm stuck here alone.

"Kenny dear, I know you're in there! Open up before I break down the door!" I hear Stan yell as he pounds on the door.

On instinct, I call Kevin. "Hey Kenny." He answers.

"Kevin! Are you busy? Please tell me you're not busy!" I ask in a panic.

"Not really, why what's up?"

"Can you come over here? Please?" I ask frantically.

"Why is something wrong?"

"I just don't want to be here alone…"

He laughs. "You've practically been there alone since the summer started."

I need to make up something. "It's storming and I know the power is going to go out. Please Kevin, please come over!"

"Ok, ok. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." We hang up.

"That's so cute, calling your big brother to protect you! No one can protect you from me!" Stan yells.

"Please, just leave me alone…" I whisper.

"Kenny, I love you. Just let me in so we can talk."

Why is he doing this to me? Why won't he just go away and leave me alone? Hasn't he done enough damage?

"I'm not leaving until you open this door and talk to me!"

I go and hide behind the couch and cover my ears. "Come on Kenny, my little nugget! You know you want to open up! Maybe we can finish what we started last time…"

"Just go away…" I say barely above a whisper as I start to cry.

Sometime later, I hear the sound of the knob turning. Oh no! He's picking the lock. I get up and quickly run into the bathroom and lock the door. I hear the door open and shut.

"Kenny?" Oh good, it's Kevin. I let out a sigh of relief.

I come out of the bathroom. "Hi Kevin…"

He looks puzzled. "I'm here, what's going on?"

"I'm so glad you're here!" I tell him.

"What's the real reason you wanted me to come over? The storm seems to have stopped and the power is still on."

I look at the door. "Was there anyone outside when you got here?"

He shakes his head. "No, was someone supposed to be here?" I look at the door and look away. "Kenny? Was someone here?"

I nod slowly. "Some guy…"

He raises his eyebrow. "Some guy? Did you know who this some guy was?"

"No…" I lie.

"Do you think he was trying to break in?" I nod. "Stay right here, I'm going to see if the bastard is still out there!" He goes outside to investigate and then comes back in about 10 minutes later. "I didn't see anyone. Why didn't you call the police?"

"I was scared. Besides, you know the police aren't going to come to this neighborhood for that."

"I can't always come over here, so next time call the damn police!"

I nod. "Yes Kevin."

He looks out the window. "Well I guess the creep is gone now, so I'm going to head back home." He heads towards the door, but I grab his arm.

"Please don't go…" I say to him as my eyes began to water.

He sighs. "Kenny, I have to get back home. I have to work in the morning."

"You can leave from here. Please Kevin, I don't want to be alone!" I burst into tears.

He grabs my shoulders and looks at me. "What's going on with you? You never act like this. What's up?"

"I-I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"If you're here, he won't come back."

"He's not coming back whoever he is…" Kevin tries to assure me.

"You don't know that!" I wail.

"Who is this guy? Clearly it's someone you know…"

"I don't know who he is, he just scared me that's all!"

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know. I just know he had evil eyes…"

Kevin shakes his head. "Are you sure there was someone there at all? Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you."

"No, there was someone there I swear!" I wrap my arms around Kevin and continue to cry. "Please don't leave me alone Kevin! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Ok, just please calm down. I'll stay…"

"Thank you."

"Go lie down and I'll bring you some tea."

I nod and head into my room. I get under the covers and then suddenly my phone begins to vibrate. I look at my phone and see a text from Stan. It reads: _Your big bad brother won't always be around to protect you, remember that._ I delete the text and turn off my phone.

Kevin comes in the room with some tea. "Here, maybe this will help relax you."

"Thanks." I smile as I drink the tea. "Can you stay in here until I fall asleep?"

"Kenny…"

"Please?"

"I can't say no to you!" He sits down next to me on the bed. I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. "I swear you've become like my little son."

"Well I definitely feel like you're my dad."

Kevin chuckles. "Considering the dad we had, that makes perfect sense."

"Yeah…I wish you were my daddy…" I mumble, but I don't think he heard me. Kevin and I continue to talk until I eventually fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning when I wake up, I see that Kevin is gone. I guess he left to go to work. I check Karen's room and see that she still hasn't come home. I wonder where she could be…

My heart stops as I hear the doorbell ring. I slowly walk over to the door and look through the peephole. I smile and open the door. "Mike!"

"I'm back!" He shouts.

Preview:

Mike questions Kenny's strange behavior.

Stan tells Mike a shocking secret.


	23. Chapter 22

I was so nervous I wouldn't be able to post the chapter tonight! Please don't go down again! Anyway guys, please R&R!

Chapter 22

Kenny's POV

"Mike, you're back!" I smile as I'm really happy to see my boyfriend again. "You're no longer on crutches…" I observe.

"I sure am! Physical therapy did me wonders. I was determined to hurry up and get back to my man!" He smiles back.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"So are you going to let me in?"

"Oh yeah, come on in." Mike comes in and we sit down on opposite ends of the couch. I'm a little nervous like I always am when I'm in the living room.

"So what have you been up all summer?"

"Umm…not much." I really want to tell him about what happened, but I fear the consequences.

"I'm surprised. I figured you've been busy since I've barely heard from you, especially within the last week. You've gone ghost on me."

"Sorry, I guess I've just been really busy with work. That shouldn't be a problem now since I got fired yesterday."

"Fired? For what?"

I have to think of some excuse instead of letting him know that Stan is the reason I got fired. "Tweek and I never really got along so he was just finding any old reason to fire me. He didn't think I was capable of doing my job." I shrug.

"That doesn't sound right. He shouldn't let his personal differences affect the job. You should consider a lawsuit."

I shrug. "I'm just going to let it go. Besides, I don't have money for a lawyer."

"I'm sorry you lost your job."

"Thanks. I'm not upset about it. I would've been leaving in a few weeks anyway."

Mike chuckles. "That's true." He starts scooting closer to me. "So how much did you miss me while I was gone?"

"A lot! You really have no idea how much I wished you were here with me." He moves closer. "So did you miss me?"

"You know I did. I couldn't wait to get off those stupid crutches and get back to here to you." He tries to put his arm around me and I jump. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Good." He puts his arm around me and I began shaking. "Are you ok?" I nod. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I jump again. "What's with you? You're so jumpy!"

"Sorry. I'm just not feeling like myself."

"Why don't we go to your room? Maybe I can help you feel like yourself again…" He stands up and extends his hand out to me. I take his hand and stand up and we walk towards my bedroom. Halfway there, I freeze. Mike turns and looks at me. "Why did you stop?"

Once again, everything comes back to me. Me being pinned up against the wall, the rape, raped again, the bleeding… "We can't do this…" I whisper.

"Do what? We can't make love?"

I shake my head. "No…" I start to tear up.

"Ken, what's going on?" I close my eyes and look away from him. He grabs my hands. "Talk to me. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I can't tell you…" I whisper as tears are now falling from my eyes.

"Come on Ken, you never kept anything from me before."

"I can't tell you this…I want to, but I can't."

"Things might be easier if you just tell me."

"I'm sorry Mike, I love you so much. You have no idea how much! I really can't tell you this! I can't…" I break down crying.

Mike pulls me into a hug. "Shh! It's ok, obviously whatever it is, is really hard for you to talk about. You can tell me when you're ready. Ok?"

I nod. "Thank you Mike."

"I want to do something nice for you, to cheer you up. I'm going to cook you a special meal for you. How does that sound?"

I wipe my eyes. "I would like that. What are you going to cook?"

"That's a surprise. I'm going to run to the store to pick up a few things. I'll be back shortly."

"I'll be here."

Stan's POV

I'm at the store buying formula, diapers, and baby food. It sucks that this is my life at 19! That's what happens when you have 3 kids and you're the only one taking care of them. Things would be so different if I never cheated on Kenny. I wouldn't have all these babies to take care of. I should see what Kenny is up today, maybe I can get him to finally talk to me. I just don't get why he's avoiding me.

I go down the family planning aisle and grab a box of condoms and add those to my cart, when I bump into a hooded girl accidentally knocking her down.

"Hey watch it!" The girl yells and the voice sounds very familiar.

"Sorry." I help the small girl up. "Karen?"

Her 5'2 frame looks up to me. "Stan?" She stares me up and down. "What the hell are you doing in this aisle?"

"I could ask you the same question." I notice she dropped a pregnancy test on the ground. "Are you worried about something?"

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but I knocked it over when you knocked me down." She grabs a box a condoms off the shelf. "I came for these! You're living proof of what I don't want so I'm making sure I wrap it up."

"Very funny."

"You're girlfriend is in jail anyway, so why do you need condoms?"

"She's not my girlfriend per se anymore. I have someone new."

She shakes her head. "Gosh you move on fast."

"Hey, a dude has needs. Besides, not many people can resist this dick!" I grab my dick.

She frowns. "You're a disgusting pig!" She walks off.

I laugh to myself. She's right though, about wrapping it up, I wouldn't wish my situation on my worst enemy. At least if Kenny and I have a chance to make love again, I know I won't get him pregnant.

I head down the bread aisle when I see a familiar looking black guy. "Mark?"

He turns around. "The name is Mike for the last fucking time!"

"I see you've healed. Damn! At least those scars from your stitches will be permanent." I smile.

"Whatever…" He tries to walk away, but I grab his arm.

"So I'm guessing you're here to see Kenny."

"Considering that he is my boyfriend, your guess is correct. Now let me go!" He jerks his arm away and starts to walk off.

"I guess Kenny didn't tell you about us…"

He stops and faces me. "What are you talking about?"

"Since you've been gone, Kenny and I have gotten closer again…really close." I smirk.

"Right…"

"I've been spending a lot of time at his house. It started off with him spending time with Abby, but it turned into so much more."

He raises his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah really. After I would put Abby to bed, we would stay up late and talk. Talking about how things use to be between us and how things could be again if we gave our relationship another try."

He laughs. "I thought you were straight Stan?"

Who does think jerk think he is questioning my sexuality? "I am."

"But you're talking about giving your relationship another try with my BOYFRIEND? That doesn't make you straight, I hate to burst your bubble."

Now this guy just pissed me the fuck off! I get in his face. "Look here you little monkey, you don't FUCKING know me! You don't know shit about my life and you don't know shit about my sexual orientation! So you shut the fuck up before you kick your black faggot ass again! This time you'll need more than stitches!"

"First of all, get out of my face! Second, how can you claim to be straight when it's so obvious to everyone that you love Kenny. Just admit that you're bi. There's nothing wrong with it. Don't be afraid of who you are!"

I can feel my face turning red. "That's why Kenny and I slept together!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! I fucked your man while your pussy ass was scared hiding out like a little bitch in California! We fucked so many times and it was GREAT! He's gotten better since we were together. I guess you taught him so tricks."

"You're lying!" He laughs. "You're such a liar. Kenny wouldn't cheat on me."

"Oh please, when Kenny was with me, he said Mark who? You're nothing to him! I'm surprised he hasn't dumped your ass yet! I guess because he knows we have no future since I prefer to be with women."

"I'm not listening to this!" He starts to walk off.

"Did he tell you he got fired from his job? He did! We got caught fucking in the back and he was fired on the spot!" Mark stops and walks over to me and punches me.

"You son of a bitch!" We start fighting in the store until security breaks it up and kicks us out. They escort both of us to our cars. I didn't get him like I wanted to, but at least I pissed him off and gave him a black eye in the process.

Preview:

Karen confides in Kenny.

Mike confronts Kenny about Stan's accusations.

Kenny reveals the truth to Mike.


	24. Chapter 23

As always, I appreciate the reviews. I promise all the questions will be answered! I don't hate Wendy, she's not my favorite character, but I don't hate her. It's just easier to write her as a bitch. Someone has to be! As usual, R&R!

Chapter 23

Kenny's POV

I'm in the living room watching TV while I'm waiting for Mike to return from the store. Sitting in the living room really makes me uncomfortable. Especially when I'm here alone. I now have this fear that Stan is going to pop up out of nowhere and rape me again. There's a knock on the door. I hope it's Mike, but the knock sounds a little angry so maybe it isn't. I look through the peep hole and sure enough it's him. I open the door and see Mike standing there empty handed. He doesn't look happy and he has a black eye.

"What happened?" I ask him.

He comes in. "I got kicked out of the store for fighting."

"Fighting? With who and why?"

He glares at me. "I'm going to give you a chance to come clean…"

"About what?"

"Anything you think I should know…"

The only thing he probably should is the rape, but I can't bring myself to tell him about that. "There's nothing you should know…"

He nods. "So you don't think I need to know that you cheated on me?"

My eyes widen. "Cheat on you? I never cheated on you."

"Stop lying! That explains your strange behavior when I got here. Here I was thinking maybe you were going through some things and felt bad for you, but no, your grimy ass cheated! You're the one that felt guilty!"

My eyes water. Mike has never spoken to me like this before. "Mike, I swear to God I never cheated on you! I love you!"

"You love me so much that you cheated on me?"

"I didn't-"

"You cheated on me with Stan!" I'm taken aback by this. "I knew you still had feelings for him Kenny, but damn, if you were going to sleep with him, why didn't you just break up with me?"

I shake my head. "No, you have it all wrong! I didn't sleep with Stan!"

"Do you expect me to believe that? Isn't that the real reason you fired from your job? I didn't believe for a minute that Tweek fired you just because he didn't like you."

I think it's time I tell Mike the truth. "Mike, please sit down…" I tell him as I sit down.

"For what? As soon as you admit you cheated, I'm out of here!"

"I'm going to tell you everything."

He folds his arms. "This should be good…"

I sigh. "I didn't sleep with Stan, he…he raped me…"

"What?"

"Stan raped me. It was last week."

Mike sits down next me. "Tell me everything that happened and don't leave anything out."

"It happened last week. He came over, first he asked me where you were and I told him you weren't here. He said since I was alone he wanted to talk to me."

"What could he have possibly wanted to talk to you about?"

I lower my head. "He told me he was still in love with me." I look at him as he rolls his eyes. "He also told me was jealous of you. He also hates that I moved on so quickly and didn't spend my time pining over him like Wendy did."

"Uh huh…"

I start to tear up. "He asked how I felt about him and I told him that I didn't love him and that you were the only man in my heart." I swallow. "He got angry and said I was lying. He started shaking me and yelling at me to admit that I still love him. He called me a "pussy faggot bitch". I told him to leave and when I went a walked to the door, he pushed me up against the wall and said he wasn't done with me yet…" I feel a tear drop from my eye. I pause so I can finish my story without breaking down. Mike puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, keep going…"

"He pulled down his pants and I yelled for help. He slapped me in the face and covered my mouth and told me that no one can hear me and that if I scream again he'll kill me."

"That explains the bruise on your face." I nod.

"I started crying and then he pulled down my pants and underwear. I was trying to wiggle away, but he jammed his knee into my back to pin me against the wall." I lift up my shirt and show him the bruise on my back.

"Oh my!"

"I couldn't move anymore and then he stuck it in me. He was so rough! Every time I tried to move, he became more forceful. He kept going in and out of me and then finally he stopped…" I explain through tears.

"Then what?"

"He let me go and I was going to run, but he grabbed me by my hair and threw me up against the wall again and raped me again…" I completely break down. "When he finished, he held a knife up to my throat and said I tell anyone he would kill me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Mike, I was scared and embarrassed that this happened. I-"

Mike pulls me into a hug. "I believe you. I'm sorry I made you relive that painful moment. I have to ask…did he use a condom?"

"I don't know, it happened so fast." I look at him. "I've been bleeding ever since, that's why we can't make love."

"Kenny, that happened a week ago! You need to see a doctor!"

"I can't! I'm embarrassed to!"

"You better get over it before things get worse. You may have an infection or something! So you haven't told anyone else about this?"

I shake my head. "I called a Rape Crisis Hotline, but they wouldn't hear what I had to say because I'm a guy. After that, I lost all nerve to tell anyone. It didn't help that Stan was stalking me."

"Stalking you?"

I nod. "He showed up at my job. That was the first time I've seen him since the rape so I was freaked out. He asked for me and I refused to serve him and he complained to Tweek and that's the real reason I got fired."

"That son of a bitch!"

"He even showed up here during a thunderstorm last night and I was scared shitless! He kept begging me to open the door and talk to him, but I wouldn't. I called Kevin and begged him to come over. He was gone by the time Kevin got here, but I convinced Kevin to stay the night. Karen wasn't here so I didn't want to stay home alone."

"Kevin didn't question why you wanted him to stay?"

"He did and I told him that some guy tried to break in and I was scared."

Mike shakes his head. "You had ample opportunity to tell your brother what was going on. But I understand why you didn't." I notice Mike's foot is shaking.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you got this all out in the open. It makes perfect sense now. Now I know why you were so jumpy and why you said we can't make love. Plus I see you have bruises on your arms and your face and now I know why." He continues shaking his foot and is now biting his lip. "I saw Stan at the store. He told me you two were getting close while I was gone and you had sex. I was so pissed that I ended up getting in fight with him."

I'm shocked by this. "He told you that? I can't believe he lied on me!" Mike goes back to biting his lip.

Suddenly, Karen comes through the door. "Hey guys, what's up?" She greets us and looks at Mike. "Nice to see you back in South Park Mike, I know my brother is happy." She looks back and forth and both of us. "Who died?"

"No one." I tell her. "We were just having a serious discussion…"

Mike stands up. "I'll be back. I'm going to get a drink." He announces.

"Mike…"

"I'll be back Kenny." He leaves.

Karen sits down beside me. "What was that about?"

"It's a long story." I look at her. "So where have you been?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. I haven't seen or heard from you since you were arrested."

"Well I went back to prostitution, but I think I'm going to give that up. I'm so not about that life!"

"That's the best news I've heard all day! I'm so proud of you!" I hug her.

Her expression completely changes to a serious look. "Kenny…can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what it is?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

My eyes widen. "How far along are you?"

She shrugs. "I'm not sure. I took four home pregnancy tests and they were all positive."

I can't believe my little sister is pregnant. "Karen, you're only 16!"

"I know. I'm thinking about getting rid of it, but I don't have money for an abortion."

"What about the father? Maybe he can pay for it. Not that I'm for abortion or anything."

She turns away. "I don't know who the father is…"

"Karen?"

She looks at me. "I've slept with so many guys that any of them could've gotten me pregnant."

"Why didn't you use protection?"

"I did, but you know condoms break."

"Do you remember any names or faces?"

She shakes her head. "You know I had to get completely stoned to even sleep with these men so I really have no clue who they are. This is why I'm giving up that lifestyle. I just want to get high, I don't want to sleep with dirty old men. Pregnancy is a good way to get out of it."

"So you want to keep it?"

"I don't want to because I can't afford to take care of it and I'm nowhere near ready to be someone's mom. At the same time, I can't afford an abortion either. I'm screwed either way."

"I think you need to tell-"

"Don't even say his name!" She interrupts.

"Tell Kevin…"

"No way! I don't want his help."

"Karen, you're 16 and pregnant. You don't know who the father is and you don't have parents to help you. You're only option is to go to Kevin."

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "Damnit! You're right Kenny! I hate it when you're right!"

I smile. "I just want you to do right by yourself and this baby if you're going to have it. That means you're going to have to give up drugs and alcohol…"

She pokes out her bottom lip. "Aw man! Maybe abortion is the best option…"

"Karen…" I give her a warning look.

"I was joking. I promise I'll talk to Kevin." She gets up and head towards the door.

"Now where are you going?" I ask her.

"I'm just going to visit a friend of mine."

"I want you back here by 9:30. This going MIA for days ends now."

Her jaw drops. "Kenny, you're supposed to be the cool one. Why are you trying to give me rules?"

"Because I love you and I'm trying to look out for you. You have no business being out all night especially now that you're pregnant. If you're going to continue to stay here, then you need to follow my rules."

"You're leaving to go to school soon."

"While I'm here, you're going to follow my rules. Or else you can go to Denver and stay with Kevin."

"Ugh! Fine you win! I'll be back by 9:30." She hugs me. "Thanks for listening to me!"

"You're welcome." With that, she leaves.

Stan's POV

I finally got a night off from the kids. Wendy's parents are watching the twins and my mom is watching Abby. I decided to meet up with Kyle and Cartman at Fridays.

"Damn Stan, I never would've guessed you would have three kids at 19!" Cartman laughs.

"Shut up Cartman!"

"You would pick the old drunken druggie redneck whore and a murdering bitch to have kids with! One dead and one in jail! Man, your life sounds like a Lifetime movie!" He continues laughing.

I look at Kyle who's laughing too. "Dude! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

He continues laughing. "I'm sorry dude, but Cartman's right! You have a pretty fucked up situation right now!"

"I'm out with you guys, so I would like to forget about my "situation" for one night. I'm trying to have some fun!"

"So have you heard from Kenny?"

I nod. "Yeah, I told him I still love him. He loves me too. I think we have a good chance of getting back together once he dumps that black trash!"

"Kenny's new boyfriend is black?" Cartman asks. "You know the saying, "Once you go black, you never go back"! You're not getting back with him dude!" He and Kyle laugh.

"You mother fucker!" I suddenly hear from behind me. I turn around to see who it, but the next thing I know, everything goes dark.

Preview:

Mike attacks Stan.

Kenny finally sees a doctor.

Karen tells Kenny her decision about the baby.


	25. Chapter 24

Haha, thanks for the reminder! I honestly forgot in my story Hero it involved Stan, Kenny, and rape! It's been 7-8 years since I wrote that story so sometimes I forget about certain storylines. At least the rape wasn't to the extreme here that it was in Hero! :-) Anyways folks, thanks for the reviews as usual, please continue to R&R!

Chapter 24

Kyle's POV

"You mother fucker!" We turn and see Kenny's boyfriend coming towards Stan. He has a beer bottle in his and smashes it on Stan's head. Stan immediately falls to the ground.

"Holy shit dude!" I yell out as Mike grabs Stan and punches him repeatedly. I rush to try to break it up, but Cartman stops me. "Dude?"

He shakes his head. "Just let it happen Jew…"

"What? He's beating the shit out of Stan and he can't even defend himself!"

"Don't try to break it up. Clearly, they're fighting over Kenny so it needs to happen!"

I look over at them and Stan is still on the ground getting hit. Everyone is crowded around the fight. "Fuck that!" I get up and try to pull Mike off of Stan, but he pushes me away and continues beating on Stan. Finally, two of the bartenders and a security guard come and break up the fight.

The security guard has Mike's hands behind his back, but Mike still manages to get a kick in. "Son of a bitch!"

I put my hand up. "That's enough!" I tell him. "He's already down! You've done enough, just leave him alone!"

"Fuck that! He raped my boyfriend!" He tries to attack him again, but the security guard has him in a tight hold.

My jaw drops and I look at Stan who's lying on the ground face covered in blood. I look at Cartman who looks just as shocked as I do, then I look back at Mike. "No way…"

"Do you think I would make this shit up?" He's trying to break free from the security guard's grip.

"Let's go!" The security guard escorts him away.

I've only met Mike one other time and that's when Wendy was sentenced. Right now, this doesn't even look like the same guy I met. He's so angry, very monster like. I don't want to believe that Stan raped Kenny, but what else could he have done to make Mike this angry? He's out for Stan's blood literally.

I kneel down next to Stan. "Dude, can you hear me?" I whisper to him. "Come on, open your eyes…"

Stan doesn't blink or anything.

"Is he dead?" Cartman asks.

"No he isn't dead!" I check to make sure. "He's still has a pulse! He's good!" I look around and see people still standing around observing. "Don't just stand there, someone call 911!"

"The bartender already called them." A random woman tells me.

"Don't worry Stan, help is on the way…" I whisper to him. "Hang in there buddy…"

Kenny's POV

9:30 on the dot, Karen comes walking through the door. "I made it back on time!" She rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you actually stayed up waiting for me."

I shake my head. "That's not the only reason I'm still up…" I look at her. "Mike hasn't come back yet."

"He went to get a drink. You know how it is when you go to a bar. Look at how long mom and dad stayed at the bar." She chuckles.

"I'm just worried because I haven't heard from him."

"Call him."

"I tried, but he's not answering."

"I'm sure everything's fine. You always overreact about the smallest things.. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" She leaves. I try calling Mike again. I'm really getting worried. He was so angry when he left. I just hope he's calmed down by now. I don't want him to do anything crazy.

There's a knock on the door and open it hoping it's Mike. Instead, it's Kyle and Cartman. "Hey…what are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk…" Kyle tells me.

"Come on in." They come in and I close the door.

"We were just at Fridays with Stan and Mike was there…" Kyle begins.

I gasp. "Did he see Stan?"

"Oh man, did he!" Cartman laughs.

"Shut up fat ass! I'm telling the story!" Kyle scolds him. He looks back at me. "Mike kicked Stan's ass! He busted him in the head with a beer bottle and kept hitting him until he had to be pulled off of him. Stan is in the hospital. He wasn't responding."

My eyes widen. "Do you know where Mike is?"

"Probably at the police station."

"I have to go see him!" I start to walk to the door.

"Kenny wait!"

"What?"

"Did Stan rape you?" Kyle asks bluntly. I nod slowly. "Wow…"

"What did you say?" I look and see Karen standing there. She walks over to Kyle. "Did you just ask my brother if Stan raped him?"

"Yeah, I did."

She looks at me. "Did he?" I nod. "When was this and why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Karen, we'll talk about it later." I tell her. "I need to see if Mike is at the police station."

"Yeah," Cartman continues laughing, "Mike beat the shit out of Stan! It was pretty fucking sweet!"

"Good! I want to kick his ass too!" Karen adds in. "I always knew Stan was a piece of shit!"

"I have to go!" I leave.

I go to the police station, and sure enough Mike is there. Luckily, he's being released. "What happened?" I ask him. "What did the police say?"

"They advise me to leave town and not return."

"Are you serious?"

He nods. "Yeah, they said if I leave and Stan tries to press charges they can't arrest me since I would be out of their jurisdiction. Man you guys have the dumbest cops ever!"

"That's the South Park police for you!" I look down at his bloody hand. "You better get that looked at. It looks pretty bad."

He shrugs. "I'm ok. I cut my hand on a bottle that I broke over your boy's head." He smiles. "Man that was worth it!"

"Yeah, but now you can't come back here…"

"That's cool, you'll be back in California in a few weeks anyway. Besides, my work here is done." He grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. Then he looks down at me and runs his fingers through my hair. "It's over Kenny, Stan will never be able to hurt you again." He tells me softly.

"You make it seem like he's dead…"

"Well if he was smart, he wouldn't think twice about doing it again."

"I hope you're right."

A few days later, Kevin comes over to sit down with Karen and me to talk about everything that's been going on with us. "This is why your asses needed therapy!" He says jokingly.

"I'm still going." I remind him.

"Ugh!" Karen rolls her eyes.

"Karen told me that you were raped by Stan. So I'm guessing he was "the guy" that was trying to break in?" Kevin asks me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you Kevin."

"I get it. I wish his coward ass was still here when I got here. I would've kicked his ass even without knowing what he did. I'm glad Mike put his bitch ass in a coma. Let him know that I'm going to make a trip out to LA sometime soon and I'm treating him to a round of drinks for that!"

I laugh. "I'm sure he'll like that."

"It's nice to see you laughing again, I haven't seen that in awhile."

"I feel relieved now that the truth is out."

"I bet." He smiles.

"Kevin and I have something we need to share with you." Karen informs me.

"What's that?"

"I've decided to keep the baby."

"That's great!"

"But…"

"There's a "but"?"

"Missy and I are going to adopt it." Missy is Kevin's wife.

"Really?"

Karen nods. "I'm only 16, still in high school, and I don't have a job or any other means of support so I thought since I can't afford an abortion, that I would go ahead and put the baby up for adoption."

"Missy and I have been trying to have a baby and haven't been successful yet." Kevin adds.

"I'm actually surprised by that, you never mentioned you wanted to have a baby." I tell him.

"You guys have had your own things going on, I didn't want to break the news until I got Missy pregnant. But yeah, she's 28 and her dream is to have child before she turns 30. So we talked it over and she really wants a baby and agreed to adopt Karen's baby. This way, the baby stays in the McCormick family."

"That's true. It sounds like things are finally working out for us." I smile.

"Yes they are." Karen stands up. "I'm going out for a bit."

"You know what time to be back by, right?" I ask her.

"Yes Kenny, 9:30!"

I nod. "Good. Have fun." She leaves.

Kevin looks surprised. "Man, how did you do it?" Kevin inquires.

"Do what?"

"She listens to you, I tried to give her a curfew and she cussed me out and disappeared for days!"

"I honestly don't know how I did it, but I'm glad she's been listening."

"You did the right thing by not giving up on her. You truly believed in her and were very confident that she would get better and you were right."

"Thanks."

"If only you were that confident about yourself…"

"I try…"

"Try harder. You're a smart young man and you have a lot going for you, but you let people walk all over you and treat you like garbage. I guess I shouldn't say people, just Stan. I still can't believe that bastard raped you."

"It's over now."

"Yeah, but if ever encounter any other "Stan's", you better stand up for yourself and not take their shit!"

I nod. "I'll try not to, I promise. Thanks for everything Kevin!" I give him a hug.

I finally went to the Emergency Room to get checked out. It's been two weeks and I'm still bleeding. I explained to the doctor that I was raped and the bleeding has been going on since. The doctor ran some tests and I'm waiting for the results. He returns.

"Well Kenny, the good news is, you don't have an infection or any STDs."

"Thank goodness!"

"However, you do have a large tear in your rectum. It should take up to 4-6 weeks to heal, if it doesn't heal on it's own in that time, you may need surgery."

"Ok."

"In the meantime, I'm going to admit you so we can monitor the rectal bleeding. Because you appear to have lost a lot of blood. You may require a blood transfusion."

"How long am I going to have to stay?"

"Until we can get the bleeding to stop. I'll take you to the waiting area while we get a room ready for you." He informs me.

Great, this is going to be a long night…

Preview:

Kenny visits Stan in the hospital.

Stan comes out of his coma.

A/N: I hope you guys are happy with the Mike/Stan fight outcome! :-) Has Stan been punished enough for you guys or do you want to see more? I'm also thinking about letting this story go on! Make it like a soap opera, lol! I just don't see it ending anytime soon!


	26. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you continued reading even though you thought it sucked in the beginning! :-) This is more a filler chapter. As usual R&R!

Chapter 25

Kenny's POV

Another week has passed, and I'm finally being released from the hospital. The bleeding has finally stopped and the rectal tear has healed so I don't have to worry about surgery. I'm so happy to finally go home and sleep in my own bed! Sadly, I will miss the hospital meals. I'll also miss the friendly nurses that took care of me and made me feel right at home.

Before I leave, I find out what room Stan is in and I decide to pay him a visit. I go in his room and see him with his head bandaged. I nervously sit down beside him. Even in a coma, I get a queasy feeling in my stomach around him.

"I honestly don't even know why I'm here. You got exactly what you deserved!" I look at him lying there motionless. "I hate you for what you've done to me, and I'll never forgive you for that!" I start to leave, but then I go back and sit down beside him.

"As much of a douche as I think you are, I actually do hope you pull through…for your kids. None of them a mother to take care of them and I would hate for them to lose their father too." I shake my head. "What am I saying? This isn't even my problem. I guess maybe I am too nice for my own good sometimes." I get up and walk towards the door.

"Kenny…" I hear barely above a whisper.

I turn and look and see Stan with his eyes open. "Stan?"

"Where am I? What's going on…?"

I start to back up. "You're in the hospital…"

"Why?"

"You don't remember what happened?" He shakes his head. "I'll go get your doctor."

"Ok…"

Stan's POV

The doctor comes in to check on me and gives me an update on what happened. Apparently I was in a bad bar fight and have been in a coma for the last two weeks and have suffered a head injury and apparently short term amnesia.

"I'll be back to check on you shortly." The doctor informs me before he leaves.

I look at Kenny who looks scared out of his mind. "Are you ok? You look nervous…"

"I have every reason to be…"

"Why? You shouldn't be nervous around me, I'm your boyfriend."

He gasps. "Boyfriend?"

I laugh. "Oh silly, did you forget? We've been together for three years." I laugh again. "But I'm the one with amnesia…"

"Stan, you're confused, I'm not your-"

"Stop playing games Kenny!" I interrupt him. "Come over here and give me a hug."

He shakes his head. "I'd rather not."

"I just came out of a coma, and I can't get a hug from you?"

"I have to go Stan…"

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I-I have to go home and pack…"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to school."

"Are you going to come see me before you leave?"

"We'll see…"

"Give me a kiss before you leave…"

"I can't Stan."

"Please…" I poke out my bottom lip. "I just got out of a coma. A kiss won't hurt."

He sighs. "Fine…" He hesitates, but eventually he walks over to me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye!" He runs out. I watch him leave with a huge grin on my face.

"I got him right where I want him…" I continue to smile.

Kenny's POV

I arrive home and see Karen sitting in the living room watching TV. "Hey, you're home!" She runs over to me and gives me a hug. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Yeah…"

She examines me. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I went to visit Stan before I left the hospital."

"Ugh, why?"

"I just wanted to see how he's doing…" I sigh. "He came out of the coma…"

"Good, now I can go to the hospital and beat him back into it!" She gets up, but I stop her.

"Karen, wait! First of all you're pregnant so you can't beat on anyone. Second, I need to talk to you…"

"What about?"

"Stan has amnesia…"

"I wish I could have amnesia so I can forget that I ever met him!"

"Karen…"

"Sorry, so why do you care?"

"He thinks we're still together."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was. He even asked me to give him a kiss before I left…" My eyes began to water.

She lowers her eyes. "Tell me you didn't…"

I nod slowly. "I gave him a kiss on the cheek." I start to cry. "I was so nervous and scared Karen. Being around him gives me the creeps. I was fine while he was in a coma, but when he woke up all those scared feelings came back!"

"You never should've gone to his room. Fuck Stan Marsh! I wish that disgusting pig would just die already!"

"I just wanted to check on him."

"That's not your job, that's why he has parents. He's their problem. Why would you want to be around the guy that raped you?"

"I don't know Karen." I continue sobbing. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Come on, stop crying. You're not an idiot. You're just a really nice and caring person. You have a really big heart. However, Stan doesn't deserve any of that from you! Not after everything he's done to you."

I wipe my eyes. "I can't believe I kissed him…

"You know you have to tell Mike about this, right?" She asks me gently.

I nod. "Yeah, I don't want Stan telling him and twisting the truth."

"Well Stan has amnesia so maybe he doesn't remember Mike."

"That's true, but I'm still going to tell him."

"Good, I like Mike and he deserves your honesty! I don't want you doing anything to screw up that relationship!"

"I don't either." I look at her. "Can you do me a favor? Keep this conversation between us, please."

"Who am I going to tell?"

I shrug. "Well now that you and Kevin are on good terms, you might tell him."

She laughs. "Just because he's adopting my baby doesn't mean we're on good terms. We're taking baby steps right now so you don't have to worry about me telling him. I know you don't want to get yelled at or punished by your "dad"." She smiles.

"You have jokes I see. But thanks and thanks for listening, I had to get that out." I give her a hug.

"You're welcome. Now call Mike and let him know what happened."

I nod. "I will."

Preview:

Stan continues to mess with Kenny's head and emotions.

Kenny is nervous while alone with Stan and Abby.


	27. Chapter 26

Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry there's no more actual rape happening in this story! :-) LOL! I'll try to work on removing that sentence from the story! As usual, R&R!

Chapter 26

Stan's POV

I'm finally back home and spending some time with Abby. The twins are with Wendy's parents since they thought I might be a little overwhelmed with all three kids so soon after getting out of the hospital.

"Is there anything else you need Stanley?" Mom asks. She dropped off some grocery for me and even cooked some meals for me so I can take it easy for awhile.

"No, I'm good mom. Thanks for everything!" I tell her.

"Anything for my baby!" She kisses me on the forehead. "Remember, you get some rest. If you need me to watch Abby, I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks mom." With that, she leaves. I think I do want some company to help me out with Abby though. I know the perfect person to call. I decide to give Kenny a call.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Kenny! I'm so glad you answered!"

"What is it Stan?"

"I'm home from the hospital."

"Good for you…" Geez, he's being an asshole right now.

"I didn't realize I was coming home to three babies. Why didn't you tell me that little nugget?"

There's a long pause. "…you forgot about your kids…?"

"Babe, I have amnesia." I hope he isn't onto me.

"I just thought you would remember the most important people in your life."

"I remember you, the love of my life."

"Stan, I told you-"

"Can you come over and help me with the kids?" I interrupt him.

"I can't Stan, I just can't."

I don't like his response, but I know how I can get him to change his mind. "Come on Kenny, don't you want to see your baby sister? I'm sure she misses her big brother. When was the last time you paid her a visit?"

I hear him sigh. "Fine Stan, I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hang up. I pick up Abby and swing her around. "Guess what Abby! Your big brother Kenny is coming to see us! Isn't that exciting?" She smiles. "Yes, it is!" I put her back down and go in my room and change clothes.

I hear a knock on the door. "Oh good, he's here sooner than I thought!" I jump up and down and rush to the door. I open it and to my surprise… "Kyle?"

"Hey dude…" He says in a low tone.

"Come on in." I tell him. He walks in and I close the door. "I'm kind of surprised to see you here, I mean you never came to see me in the hospital or anything."

He raises his eyebrow. "How do you know I didn't?"

"Dude, just because I was in a coma, doesn't mean I don't know who was there and who wasn't. You weren't there!"

He looks down. "You're right, I wasn't there. I don't even know why I'm here now." He tries to walk to the door, but I stand in front of it.

"What's your problem Kyle? Why are you acting like such a dick towards me?"

"You want to know why? Because you raped Kenny!"

I start laughing. "Come on dude, you're really going to believe what Mark said?"

"His name is Mike and yes. Kenny even confirmed it."

I shake my head. "I didn't rape Kenny. He wanted it and I gave it to him, he didn't ask me to stop or say no so as far as I'm concerned it was consensual."

"Are you serious Stan?"

"Yes I'm serious! That was NOT rape! I don't care what Kenny or Mark told you!"

"You know, for the most part I tried to stay neutral when it came to you and Kenny. You guys broke up and I feel like I kind of distanced myself from Kenny out of loyalty to you since you're my best friend. I don't even know why I did that to Kenny because he's such a nice person and was even willing to give you another chance after you told him you cheated. You've been a complete jerk to Kenny and clearly you're continuing to do so as we speak. I just don't get you Stan. Why? I think I distanced myself from the wrong friend."

"I'm not being a jerk to Kenny. If I was, he wouldn't be on his way over here now."

Kyle raises his brow again. "What did you say to get him to come over? I know for a fact that he's terrified of you, so what did you do? Did you threaten him?"

"No, I just told him that Abby wanted to spend some time with her big brother…"

Kyle's jaw drops. "So you used your daughter to get him to come over here? Stan that's sick!"

"Don't judge me Kyle. I have an agenda and I'm not stopping until I get what I want!"

"What agenda?"

"I want Mark to dump Kenny! I told him we slept together thinking that would've broke them up, but instead he beat the hell out of me! Don't think I'm not planning revenge on that black bastard too!"

"Stop with the racial comments! You sound like Cartman! Why does it matter to you if Mike and Kenny are together? You have Wendy."

"Do I really? The last time I checked, she was in jail and we'll be for the next 48 years! If I have to be alone and miserable, then Kenny does too! Besides, it's Mark's fault that Wendy's in jail in the first place!"

"I'm so confused. So you're not doing this because you really want to get back with Kenny, you're doing all of this so he ends up alone?"

I nod my head. "You finally get it! No I don't want Kenny back, I want to be with a woman. I don't want Kenny to have anyone. Why does he deserve to move on and have a happy life while I'm here with 3 babies, single, and miserable? It's not fair! I hate when I see him with that asshole because he looks too damn happy! It's like I meant absolutely nothing to him!" I feel myself getting angrier by the second. "You're right Kyle, I admit that I did rape him! I lied to him and told him I still loved him! He told me he didn't love me so I raped him. I knew he wouldn't tell Mark so that's why I told him we had sex! Kenny played right into my hand! Unfortunately it all backfired on me and I was beaten into a coma."

Kyle is silent for a moment. "Wow…I can't believe what I'm hearing Stan. If your little plot didn't work the first time, then why are you still trying? Just leave Kenny and Mike alone. Kenny doesn't deserve this! Hasn't he been through enough in his life? He grew up in bad neighborhood and never had much, his parents were alcoholics and drug addicts, his father disappeared from time to time, his brother left him and Karen to fend for themselves, his parents were murdered within six months of each other. Not only that, he was with for years and you cheated on him with his mom and got her pregnant and then turn around and tell him you never loved him and that he was an experiment! Hasn't the poor kid been through enough?"

"I'll decide when he's been through enough!"

"Dude, you're not this cruel."

"Maybe I am."

"You're not, I've known you my whole life. I'll admit you weren't always the nicest person to Kenny and I've told you that, but this is too far!"

"This really isn't any of your business Kyle! Why do you care anyway?"

"Kenny is still my friend! He's never going to stand up to you so I guess I'm going to do it for him!"

"I've heard what you had to say, I told you what I'm up to. So now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop you from hurting Kenny any further than you already have."

"Good luck with that. It's time for you to go." I push him towards the door and open it.

Kyle walks out, but turns to look at me first. "Stan, just think about what I said. Leave Kenny alone. Let the poor little guy be happy for once! If anyone deserves it, it's him."

"Good bye Kyle." I slam the door in his face. I go back in Abby's room and sit down and play with her. "The nerve of Kyle to come here and side with the enemy! He's supposed to be my best friend so he should be on my side! I'm going to torture Kenny for running his mouth about the rape! I told him not to tell anyone." I continue playing with Abby.

About a half hour later, I hear a knock on the door again. That better be Kenny this time! I open the door and sure enough it's him. "Come on in." I tell him as he nervously walks in. I close the door and grab him and pull him into a big bear hug lifting him off the ground. "I missed you so much!"

"Umm…Stan please put me down…" He says softly.

I put him down and roughly rub his hair to which he replies "ouch". "You use to love when I did that." I smile.

"That was when we were together."

"We're still together my little nugget." I smile.

"Please stop calling me that. We're not together anymore Stan."

I run my finger down his cheek as he gets really tense. "Sure we are."

He sighs. "Stan, listen, you have amnesia I get that. However, we broke up over a year ago. You had a baby with my mom."

"I thought you forgave me for that. That's what my mom said she said you even forgave me for getting Wendy pregnant too."

"Your mom said this?"

"Yes."

He shakes his head. "I guess she wanted to spare your feelings. I do too, but I can't let you think we're still together. It would be wrong of me to lead you on like that. I have a boyfriend his name is Mike."

"So you like him better than me?"

"Yes Stan. Now look, I came here to help you with the kids so where are they?"

"Come on." I lead him to the kid's room and he sees Abby playing with her toys.

"Where are the twins?"

"Oh, umm…Wendy's mom just came and got them. You just missed them." I lie.

"I see." He looks around nervously. "Well since it's just you and Abby, I guess you don't need me." He turns to leave.

Damnit Stan, think! "Wait!" He looks at me. "I need to take a shower. Can you keep Abby company while I do that?"

He sighs and starts shaking. "Ok, fine." He gets down on his knees and plays with Abby.

"Great!" I pinch his cheek. "You're such a wonderful little boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend…" I hear him mumble. I leave to go take a shower.

About 20 minutes later, I get out of the shower. I wrap my towel around my waist and head towards Abby's room. I hear Kenny talking, so I quietly walk over to the door so I can hear what he's saying.

"I really wish mommy was still here." He tells Abby. "She may not have been perfect, but I know she would love you to death. I guess any life would be better than being raised by this lunatic…"

Lunatic? Did he just call me a lunatic? I'm going to show him a lunatic! I quietly walk in Abby's room and stand behind and place my balls on top of his head.

"What the fuck?" He turns around and jumps up. "What are you doing?"

I push him back down on his knees and put my dick in his face close to his mouth. "Go on, you know you want to. It won't be the first time…"

"St-Stan, don't do this." His lip begins to quiver. I think he's getting ready to cry, God I hope so! That will teach that little pussy fucker to call me a lunatic!

"Come on Kenny, you always loved sucking my big cock!"

"Stan, your daughter is right here…"

"We can always go to my room…"

"No Stan! I have a boyfriend, please stop this!"

I try to force my dick in his mouth as he keeps turning his head away. "Stop fighting it!"

"I'm not going to do this…" His voice cracks. Oh yeah, I can feel the tears coming!

"Shh!" I grabs his hair to hold his head in place. I think rub my dick around his mouth in a circular

motion.

"Please stop…you-you're hurting me…" Finally, there go the water works. "I'm begging you Stan…"

"Aw, ok I'll stop!" I push him down so he falls over face first. I bend down next to him. "So are you going to go back and tell your little "boyfriend" about this?" He doesn't answer me so I grab his hair again and force him to look me in the eyes. "Answer me!"

"No…" He answers barely above a whisper and continues to sob.

"Good for you!" Pull him into a kiss. "Now you run along my little nugget, this lunatic has to tend to his daughter now." His eyes widen when I say that and then he runs out.

Preview:

Kenny realizes Stan is faking his amnesia.

Kenny tells Kevin that he's worried about Stan raising Abigail.


	28. Chapter 27

*gasps* Two updates in one day? Say it isn't so! I just want to give you guys a head's up that after Wednesday (maybe Thursday if I have time), there won't be anymore updates for a few weeks. I'm going on a cruise so my Internet access will be limited, if you've been on a cruise before, you know using their internet can add up quickly and I paid enough for the cruise, lol! Sorry guys! But in the meantime, when you leave your reviews, let me know what you would like to see happen in this story! As usual, R&R!

Chapter 27

Kenny's POV

Once again, I'm having trouble sleeping because of Stan. I'm glad that he didn't rape me, but it felt like that's what he was going to do. I'm packing up the rest of my clothes as I'm finally leaving to go back to school tomorrow morning. I'm debating if I'm even going to come back here. I laugh to myself. Of course I'm going to come back, my siblings need me as much as I need them.

Karen comes in my room. "Kyle's here to see you." She informs me.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah, the cute Jewish boy!" Her eyes light up when she says that.

"He's too old for you…" I tell her. I go out into the living room and see Kyle sitting on the couch.

"Hey Kenny."

"Hi…" For some reason, I feel a little nervous around him too. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?"

I look around. "Well…I'm packing for school."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well I'm leaving tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch or something. My treat."

I shake my head. "I'd rather not Kyle. I have a lot of packing to do."

"Come on dude, we haven't really talked much in the last year and that's totally my fault. Let me make it up to you. We can go anywhere you want."

"I think you should go Kenny!" Karen comes in the room.

"Karen, this is a private conversation…" I tell her.

"You need to go, all you've done all summer is sit in this house moping around about Stan's bitch ass! Go out and have fun with your friend."

"Fine, I'll go."

Later, Kyle and I are at Happy Burger. "You sure this is where you want to eat dude?" Kyle asks me.

"Yeah, I like this place."

"That's cool." He looks at me for a moment. "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I haven't been a good friend to you since you and Stan broke up."

I shrug. "It's cool Kyle. I know he's your best friend so I wouldn't expect you to be there for me."

"But you're my friend too, so I shouldn't have completely ignored your feelings. Especially since Stan has been such a dick lately."

"Cut him some slack. He has amnesia."

Kyle looks at me. "Who told you that?"

"I was there when his doctor told him he had short term amnesia."

Kyle laughs. "Dude, Stan doesn't have amnesia. I was just over his house yesterday and he's very well aware of everything that has been going on."

"Really?"

"Yeah dude. That's really why I wanted to hang out with you. There's something you should know."

I wish this lunch wasn't about Stan, but I'm willing to hear Kyle out. "What is it?"

"I'm sure you probably know this already, but Stan is trying to break up you and Mike. He's also planning to get revenge on Mike for putting him in a coma."

"I figured that much."

"Don't listen to him if he tells you that he's still in love with you. He's just trying to get you and Mike to break up he wants you to be single and miserable."

I sigh. "I don't get it, what's his problem with me and Mike?"

"He's miserable and he wants you to be too."

"I'm shocked you're telling me all of this."

"Like I said, you're my friend Kenny. I don't want to see Stan hurt you anymore than he already has. I thought the least I could do was make you aware of what he's up to."

I smile. "I really appreciate that Kyle."

"Also, don't let him manipulate you into spending time with Abby. He could care less if you spend time with her or not, he just uses her to get to you."

"It works every time too. I do it because I feel guilty. She doesn't have a mom and Kevin and Karen have no interest in her at all. I want her to know at least one of her siblings you know?" I start to cry. "Why does he have to use that against me?"

"Because you let him, that's why I'm telling you don't!" He hands me a napkin. "Dude, wipe your eyes." I do what he asks. "I didn't tell you any of this to get you upset. I just wanted to give you a head's up that's all."

"Thanks Kyle. You telling me this is really making me consider staying in California."

"What's stopping you?" He asks. "That might be the best decision for you."

"My siblings are here. Besides Mike, they're all I have. I'm very dependent on Kevin for just about everything right now. He's basically my dad now, or at least the way my dad should've been, so I'm not even sure he would support my decision. Then there's Karen, she's young and going through a really tough time and I'm the only one who can get through to her. If I tell her I'm not coming back, I don't know what she'll do. Then there's little Abby. I really want her to know who I am and that I'm her brother. Plus I want to make sure she's safe."

"You have to live your own life. They're living theirs."

"I know, I just can't be selfish like that. We need each other and we have to stick together. Karen is finally warming up to Kevin after being angry with him for leaving us. I could only imagine how hurt and betrayed she'll feel if I tell her I'm staying in California."

"I understand where you're coming from. Maybe if you talk to them and explain why you're thinking about staying there they'll understand. Besides, it's not like you guys can't visit each other."

"Maybe, but I know I would miss them too much. To be honest, I was homesick while I was at school last year. Thank God for Mike, he brought me back and forth just about every weekend. But I won't have that luxury this year since Mike can't come back to town. I don't know Kyle, I'm so confused about everything."

He shrugs. "I really wish I could help you, but only you can make the right decision for you. Remember I said for YOU! It's your life, not anyone else's so do what you think is best for you."

I nod. He was right about it. So many things to consider before I think about staying in California. Honestly my main reason for wanting to leave is to be far away from Stan. He's becoming a psycho and I honestly fear what he's going to do next.

The next morning, I'm in the car with Kevin headed back to school. We've been on the road for two hours and it's been a quiet one. He looks over at me. "I thought you were asleep. Why are you so quiet?"

I shrug. "No reason really, I'm just thinking about Abby."

"Who?"

"Our sister."

"Oh you mean mom and Stan's little bastard…"

"Stop Kevin, she's still our sister regardless of how she came into this world."

"I don't claim her."

"What if she was in danger?" I ask him. "Would you claim her then?"

"What kind of danger?"

"Stan…"

He laughs. "You think Stan is dangerous?" He looks at me. "Sorry, I forgot about that. Do you think he would hurt her?"

I sigh. "I don't want to think that Kevin, but a part of me is really concerned."

"Where's this coming from?"

I want to tell him about our last encounter which happened right in front of Abby, but I don't want him thinking I'm overreacting. I shake my head. "You know what, forget I said anything." I smile.

"Ok…"

I think about it for a minute. "Would you consider adopting Abby like you're going to do with Karen's baby?"

"No! Besides, Stan and his parents would never go for that! Whatever is bothering you, just tell me. Clearly you know something you're not saying."

"It's nothing, really Kevin."

"Well then let's change the subject. I don't want to spend the next 12 hours talking about Stan or Abby. I will say this though, Stan and I better not cross paths or else he's a dead man!"

Stan's POV

I take Abigail over to Kenny's because I want to torture him a little more. I had to bring Abby along because she's the easiest way for me to get to Kenny. I put Abby in her stroller and walk up to the door. I knock on their crappy ass door and Karen answers it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Where's Kenny, you little skank?"

She's taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I look down at Abby. "This is your older sister who I don't want you be anything like. She's a little druggie alcoholic slut just like her mother!" The thing I know, I'm slapped across the face.

"Don't ever talk about my mom again! In case you forgot, that's her mother too."

"Don't remind me. Now tell me where Kenny is."

"He left to go back to school."

"Already? Damn, I thought I would have another chance to see him."

"Well you're out of luck, goodbye." She tries to close the door, but I grab it before she can close it all the way. "I said Kenny isn't here so what more could you possibly want?"

I smile at her. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"What?"

"Remember I saw you in the store getting a pregnancy test. I didn't buy your ridiculous condom story. I thought I make up lame excuses."

"Whatever Stan."

I shake my head. "God help that kid..." I shake my head again. "Wow, what's the deal with you poor crack heads bringing babies into this world that you can't even take care of?"

"This coming from a guy with 3 kids under 1!" She snorts.

"But my kids are well taken care of. I'm not receiving any government assistance."

"You're so full of shit Stan! If you're really not getting government assistance, then you're an idiot! Someone in your situation would really benefit from it."

"My parents didn't raise me that way. I know that's all you people know. I don't blame you, you grew up on that shit!" I shrug. "Well it's not my kid, so it's not my problem. Can I give you some advice though?"

She rolls her eyes. "What?"

"Try your best to do better by your kid than what your parents did. Do you really want your child to be raised by a crack head? Think about all the bullshit you had to go through as a kid. Do you want your child to suffer the same way?"

"I never said I was pregnant!"

"It's ok Karen, you don't have to admit it to me. I'm just giving you some advice. For God's sake try your hardest not to turn out like your crack head mother! Thank God that bitch is dead so I don't have to worry about my Abby turning out just like her!"

"Fuck you!"

"Don't get mad at me, I'm just speaking the truth. Look at how you turned out being raised by your mom, I damn sure don't want that for my daughter. My daughter will not become an alcoholic, crack head ass slut like you and your mom did!" With that she slams the door in my face. "Don't get mad at me because your mom was a crack head!" I yell. I smile knowing that I got under her skin. Kenny wasn't here for me to get to him, but at least I got to someone in this family.

Preview:

Stan surprises Kenny at school.

Karen tells Kenny about her conversation with Stan.


	29. Chapter 28

As usual, thanks for the reviews folks! You guys rock! I'll try to stop making Kenny cry so much! He's supposed to be a very sensitive guy. He's been through a lot in his life that's why he's so emotional, cut him some slack! LOL! As far as the dad/brother thing, Kenny is lost right now without parents and he looks up to Kevin as a father figure because he's there for him and gives him the comfort and the guidance that he needs. There's nothing creepy about it at all, lol!

Chapter 28

Kenny's POV

I'm unpacking my things in my dorm room. Mike is my roommate once again. Kevin took him out for drinks as promised, so I'm here alone. I decide to call Karen to let her know we made it here.

"Hi Kenny…" She answers in an annoyed tone.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know we made it."

"Good…"

"Is something wrong?" I ask her. She doesn't respond. "Karen?"

"Yeah?" She sniffles. It sounds like she's crying.

"What's wrong? It sounds like you're crying."

"That's because I am! I'm so sad!" She pouts.

"What happened?"

"I had a conversation with your stupid ass ex!"

"Why were you talking to Stan?"

"He came over here with Abby looking for you. He started going in on me saying how I'm a crack head drug addict slut just like mom."

"He said that?"

"Yes! It just really pissed me off because it made me think of the comments those stupid girls I fought at school said." I hear her puffing.

"Karen, are you smoking?"

"It's just a cigarette, not weed or crack."

"You're pregnant! You can't smoke! Not even cigarettes!"

"I'm stressed the fuck out Kenny!" I hear her sniffle again. "Stan really hurt my feelings…"

I sigh. "Just put out the cigarette. You're stronger than that, you don't need to smoke. At least think about the baby. As far as Stan, I'll talk to him."

"Yeah right! What are you going to do? You're afraid of his bitch ass!"

"Maybe so, but I'll get over it long enough to have a chat with him about upsetting you. What he said to you was really mean."

"I'm just sick of people making fun of me and comparing me to mom! I'm trying my hardest to not turn out like her, but I know I slowly am!"

I wish I was in front of her so I could give her a hug. "You're not going to turn out like her. You're going to do the opposite of what mom did!"

"Kenny, I'm a 16 year old pregnant prostitute that's on drugs! I've already gone down that road!"

"You're putting your baby up for adoption, you gave up prostitution, all you have to do is stop doing drugs and you'll be fine."

"Yeah right! I'm a loser just like our parents. I'm not like you Kenny, I'm not smart and I can't go to a fancy out of state college. I might as well go down the same path as mom. That's what I'm destined for."

"You're not a loser! You're a smart and beautiful young lady. You're too hard on yourself. The best thing you can do for everyone who said you were going to turn out like mom is to do the exact opposite. Prove them all wrong! Go back to school, get good grades, graduate, and go to college. There's no reason you can't do what I did. The only thing that can stop you is you!"

"Thanks Kenny, it's nice to know that someone believes in me."

"You have to believe in yourself too. I love you sis, and I just want what's best for you."

She sniffles again. "Thanks again. Oh and I put out the cigarette."

"Good, get rid of any others you may have! Get rid of all your drugs too!"

"That's going to be hard…"

"If you think it's hard, do you want Kevin to send you to rehab?"

"I might need that to be honest."

"I'll talk to him and see what we can work out."

"Sounds good!" She tells me. It feels good to know that my sister is open to finally getting the help that she needs.

Stan's POV

It's been a month since Kenny left for school and I decide I'm going to surprise him. Abby and I got on the plane and made it to LA. Kenny would never expect me to show up here so he's in for a big surprise! I told the resident advisor that I was Kenny's brother who wanted to surprise him with a visit so they showed me where his dorm is. I knock on Kenny's door. He opens it and his jaw drops.

"Surprise Kenny!" I smile.

"W-what are you doing here?"

I walk right on in with Abby. "We came by to visit." I hand Abby to Kenny and walk in and sit on the couch. "She missed her big brother so much."

He raises his eyebrow and closes the door. "She told you that?"

"She found an old picture of you and pointed at it. She remembers and misses you."

He looks at the door. "Well thanks for visiting, but you have to go. Mike will be back any second."

"Is that your boyfriend the one you told me about? The loser you rather be with than me." I pick up a picture of Mark on the coffee table. "Is this him?"

"Stan, cut the shit! I know you don't have amnesia. Please stop playing games."

"Fine." I slam down the picture of Mark shattering the glass. "You could do so much better."

"You need to leave!" He repeats.

"You know Abby turned one last weekend. It was really sad, only my parents and Shelly came to her party." I poke out my bottom lip. "Poor Abby didn't have her other side of the family there…"

"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot!" He looks at Abby. "Happy Belated Birthday sweetie!" He gives her a kiss.

"Maybe if your selfish ass wasn't avoiding my calls and texts, you would've known about the party!" I mush his head back. "Selfish bastard!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

I interrupt him. "What? Calling about you? See what I mean? Selfish!"

He ignores me and keeps talking to Abby. "I promise I'll make it up to you!" He hugs her and gives her another kiss.

I don't like the fact that he's ignoring me so I snatch Abby from him and put her down on the floor. "Don't think that you're going to forget my daughter's birthday and then try to cozy up to her! She's a baby and may not be aware of what's going on, but I do! I'm not going to allow a fake relationship with my daughter!"

"I'm sorry Stan, I have a lot of things going on too."

"What was more important than my daughter's birthday?"

He sighs. "You may have forgotten, but Abby's birthday marked a year since my mom past. That was a very hard week for me."

"Oh get over it! Your mom is dead and she's not coming back! Abby is still alive and well and that's all the more reason why your ass should've acknowledged her birthday! I told you, you're selfish!"

"I'm not selfish! I'm sorry for thinking about my mom and not Abby. You haven't lost a parent, both parents at that, so you have no idea what I'm going through!"

"Save the sob story! I don't care about your feelings! I expected this shit from Kevin and Karen, but I expected differently from you Kenny!" I grab him by the collar and lift him off the ground so we're eye to eye. "If you ever pull something like this again, I'll make sure you never see Abby again. I mean it this time!" I throw him down. I look at Abby. "Come on baby." I pick her up and start to leave, but Kenny stops me. "What? I thought you wanted me to leave so your black bastard boyfriend doesn't see me?"

"Before you go, I want to talk to you about Karen."

"What the fuck about her?"

He looks down and starts fidgeting. "She told me what you said to her about my mom and her turning out to be like my mom…"

"And?" I raise my voice a little.

He shrinks back a bit. "Well you really hurt her feelings…"

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING POINT?"

At this point Kenny's shaking. I think he may have wet his pants as I notice a dark spot on his pants. "P-please don't be mean to my sister. Your problem is with me, don't take it out on her. She's just a kid."

I laugh. "Is this your way of sticking up for your little whore of a sister?" He nods. "Goddamn, you're pathetic!" I put down Abby. "You're fucking shaking and you pissed on yourself trying to defend a slut that doesn't deserve defending! What the fuck kind of man are you?"

"S-Stan…"

"You're not a man at all! You're a little bitch! I can't believe I ever dated your weak pathetic ass! What the fuck?"

"Stop it Stan…"

"Yes I said your sister is druggie alcoholic whore just like your mother! I don't even know who's worse! Probably your mom, because she raised three white trash kids, two that turned out just like her! Plus she married a loser like your dad!"

"Don't talk about my parents! They're no longer here to defend themselves! Have some respect for the dead!" It almost sounds like he's trying to get tough with me, but is failing miserably. All he's doing is further pissing me off.

"I didn't have respect for them when they were alive so I damn sure don't respect them dead! I wish they had graves because I would spit on both of them!"

Kenny frowns. "You're being so horrible, just go!" He tries to walk towards the door, but I pull him away from it.

"You know since I can't spit on their graves, I'll do the next best thing!" With that, I spit right in his face. "I'll spit on you! That's for not coming to Abby's party!" I spit on him again. "That's for epically failing to stand up for your skank sister!" Then I punch him in the face. He falls on to the ground and I bend down next to him. "That's for Mark putting me in a coma!"

He sits up and I notice blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "Please go…please…" He whispers.

I take a deep breath. I'm almost tempted to apologize because he really didn't deserve that, but at the same time I'm just so…angry that I feel like doing it again. I pick up Abby and walk towards the door. I open the door and see Mark standing there.

His eyes widen. "You!" He exclaims.

Preview:

Stan and Mike have another fight.

Karen learns the sex of the baby.

A/N: See Kenny didn't cry once this chapter even though I was so tempted to write it in there! Spoiler alert: Expect some tears from him the next chapter! Also remember in your reviews, let me know what you would like to see! :-)


	30. Chapter 29

Wow, you guys are mean, lol! Just kidding, I appreciate the constructive criticism! I'm not sure if I'll have Chapter 30 up tomorrow or not. I'm halfway through it so we'll see if I have time to post it before I leave. In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 29! Please R&R!

Chapter 29

Stan's POV

Mark comes in and gets in my face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Kenny." I put Abby down. "Do you have a problem?"

He looks at Kenny and walks over to him. "Are you ok?"

Kenny nods, in tears as usual. "I'm ok, it's just a little blood."

"That's a lot of blood. Go get a rag!" He orders him.

"But you call me bossy and controlling…" I tell Mark.

He glares at me. "There's a difference between being controlling and wanting someone to take care of a wound!"

"If you say so…" I look at Kenny. "Don't just stand there Kenny! Go on and fetch that rag like the good little puppy dog you are!" I smile as Kenny leaves to get a rag.

He gets in my face again. "Why are you here?"

"Are you deaf? I said I'm here to see Kenny!"

"Why?"

"I brought Abby here to see him. Remember that's his little sister."

"Yeah right. Like you really care! All you do is use that kid as an excuse to be around Kenny. Where are your other kids?"

"That's none of your damn business." I pick up Abby and set her down on the couch.

"You're right, it's none of my business. I just want you to stay the hell away from Kenny." He points towards the door. "Get the hell out of here and don't ever come here again!"

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" I shove him down.

"Son of a bitch!" He gets up and punches me and we end up fighting once again.

"Stop it you guys!" I hear Kenny yell. "Please stop fighting!"

Moments later, the fight is broken up. Somehow we ended up in the hallway fighting and four random guys pulled us away from each other. I glare at Mark and notice he doesn't have a single cut or bruise on him. What the fuck? I look over and notice Kenny standing in the doorway holding Abby who looks terrified and confused at the same time. Damn it, why did my daughter have to witness this?

"Get her out of here!" I yell to Kenny and he does as he's told. I can feel something missing…it's a tooth. I look at Mark. "You knocked out my tooth, you son of a bitch!" I try to attack him, but I'm restrained.

"Calm down man!" One of the guys tells me. Suddenly a cop shows up.

"I got a call about a fight." The cop states.

"It was these two!" One of the other guys points to Mark and me.

"Officer, I live here." He points at his room. "This guy was trespassing and assaulted me when I told him to leave!"

"It's true, he does live here." Some woman approaches us. "I'm the resident advisor here."

"Ok, thank you for clarifying that." The cop tells her, then he looks at me. "I'm placing you under arrest."

"For what?" I ask.

"Trespassing and assault. I got a call about a disturbance coming from this room and another one about a fight." He takes out his handcuffs and puts my hands behind my back.

"Officer please, my daughter is in there."

"I'll have child services come and get her."

"No officer!" I turn and see Kenny and Abby. "She's my sister. I'll look after her, there's no need to call child services." He tells him.

"Fine." He focuses his attention back on me. "Let's go."

"Mike, you come with me!" The resident advisor tells him.

"HA!" I say. I'm glad that little black bastard has some trouble coming his way too.

Kenny's POV

It's been a week since the fight between Stan and Mike. Stan's parents had to come out here to bail him out of jail and get Abby. He has to come back here for court. I'm not sure when his court date is. As I'm sure you can imagine, his parents weren't happy at all.

Unfortunately for Mike, he was kicked out of the dorm because of the fight. There's a zero tolerance policy for fighting here. I'm sad to see him leave, but he's staying with brother that lives about 20 minutes away until he finds an apartment. So we'll still be able to spend some time together. He was forced to leave the day of the fight, but he hasn't finished getting his things. He told me he would be by today to get the rest of his stuff.

I'm heading back to my room after eating breakfast in the dining hall. I want to take a shower and look decent when Mike arrives. I open the door and see two men with bags of Mike's belongings. "Umm…hi. May I help you?"

"I'm Brandon, Mike's brother." One of the guys responds.

"I'm Mike's dad." The other guy says. "You must be Kenny."

I smile. "I am, nice to meet you both." So far, they seem nicer than his mom.

"We're just here getting Mike's things." Brandon tells me. "He should be here in a minute, he had to talk to the resident advisor first."

"I understand. Do you need any help?"

"We don't want any help from trash like you!" I turn and see Mike's mom approaching me. "Don't you dare touch any of my son's things! He's been through enough because of your white trash ass!"

"Mrs. Harris, with all due respect-" I start to say.

She slaps me across the face. "Shut up! I don't want to hear ANYTHING you have to say! You've brought my son down to your trashy level just like I knew you would! " She looks at Brandon and Mr. Harris. "Don't just stand there, hurry up and get his things to the car. The sooner we get Mike away from this thing, the better!" They continue taking Mike's things out.

"Mrs. Harris, I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Which time? You've caused my son nothing but pain since he's been with you!" She grabs me and starts shaking me. "You are poison! I want you to stay the fuck away from my son!"

"Mom!" I turn and see Mike at the door. "That's enough. Leave him alone."

"Mike, I thought I told you we would take care of everything."

"I want to talk to Kenny first."

"There's nothing you need to say to this piece of trash!"

He nods. "Yes I do. Dad and Brandon got the rest of my things and are waiting for you at the car. So please, go!"

"Fine, if you need anything, call us!"

"I'll see you later mom." She leaves and he looks at me.

"Mike, I'm so sorry for everything. I really am!"

"Sit down Kenny, we need to talk." I nod and sit down on the couch. He sits down beside me, but then he stands up. "Kenny…since I've been with you, I've had racial remarks and homophobic slurs hurled at me constantly, I've been assaulted multiple times, been hospitalized, been on crutches, had to get stitches, and now I've been kicked out of the dorms! All of this because of YOUR ex!"

"I'm so sorry Mike."

"Kenny, I'm not a fighter at all, and I'm a very patient man. However, I can only be patient for so long." I nod. "This relationship just isn't working for me anymore."

My eyes widen. "Mike…what are you saying?"

"It's over Kenny. I just can't do it anymore. I'm sorry. I'm tired of having to deal with your crazy ass ex! It would be different if you would put your foot down and tell him where to go, but you won't even do that! I get it though. He's your first love and you're still in love with him. I don't think I really stood a chance."

I shake my head as the tears begin forming in my eyes. "No! I don't love him anymore! I'm completely over him! I only love you Mike!"

He shakes his head. "I know you want to believe that. You're 19, you're still young and it's clear you're not ready for an adult relationship. I think you need to be by yourself and think about things. You need to grow as a person and learn who Kenny is."

I stand up and hug him. "I don't want to be by myself, I want to be with you!"

He pushes me off of him. "You've been through a lot in your life Kenny, and you have this habit of clinging to someone, really anyone who protects you. At one point, I guess that was Stan, now you do it to your brother, and you're doing it to me. That's not how a relationship works Kenny. I wasn't with you to be you're protector."

"That's not what I was doing! I swear!"

He shrugs. "Maybe that wasn't your intention, but that's how it turned out." I start sobbing at the point. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "You're a good kid Kenny, you really are. Unfortunately, you come with a lot of drama and it's getting to be too much for me. I hate to do this to you, but I have to live my life to and I prefer it to be drama free. I don't want to keep fighting your battles, especially if you're not going to stand up for yourself. That's not fair to me."

I nod slowly. "I understand. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course, we started off that way." I smile weakly and wipe my eyes. "I better get going. See you around Kenny." He turns and walks towards the door. I run over to him.

"No! You can't go!" I get on my knees and grab his leg. "Please Mike, please don't leave!"

"Kenny, come on now!"

"Mike, I love you and I want this to work, please!" I continue crying.

"Get up Kenny. Show some dignity for once in your life!"

"I will, I promise just don't break up with me!"

He pulls me up my feet and hugs me. "I'm sorry Kenny…" With that, he leaves. I sit down by the door and bury my head into my hands and sob! I get it why they call it heartbreak. It's this deep feeling in your chest, something inexplicable. The pain isn't sharp, or dull, the pain is tight. The pain is like a balloon, full of so much air, the rubber is stretched so tight ready to burst. I don't know how I'll get over him.

I finally pull myself together long enough to call my brother. "What's up Kenny?" He answers.

"Kevin…Mike broke up with me…" I burst into tears again.

"Damn, I'm sorry Kenny. I hate to say it, but I'm not that surprised."

"What?" I can't believe what he's saying.

I hear him sigh. "Kenny, he's been through a lot since he's been with you. Look at all the fights he's gotten into with Stan. You haven't done anything to defend him or even yourself for that matter from Stan. How long did you think he would put up with that shit?"

"Kevin, I'm heartbroken. Why are you saying these mean things to me?"

"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just keeping it real with you. Nobody wants to be in a relationship with a weak person. I'm not saying you're weak, but I know some people may see you that way because you don't stick up for yourself at all. It can become tiresome dealing with a "damsel in distress" type in a relationship."

Is this how people really see me? "I appreciate your honesty."

"No problem."

"I want to come home Kevin…"

"What?"

"I want to come home. This place reminds me of Mike and I don't want to be here anymore. I can transfer my credits to University of Colorado and be closer to you and Karen. I'm homesick anyway, please let me come home!" I beg.

"No! That's not even an option! I don't care how upset or heartbroken you are right now, you're staying at UCLA until you graduate! I'm not letting you throw away this opportunity."

"But Kevin-"

"No buts!" He interrupts me. "I'm putting my foot down Kenny! You're not transferring schools over this! You're just going to have to find a way to deal with this break up. We'll discuss this later, ok?"

"Ok…" We hang up.

Karen's POV

It's been four months since I've taken my pregnancy test and I'm finally going to a real doctor's office instead of the free clinic. Kevin and Missy are working, so I asked Kenny to come along with me. He's on a break from school so he's home for the next month.

"God, I'm so fat!" I say looking down at my baby bump as we're waiting in the waiting area.

"No you're not. You're having a baby." He reminds me.

"Don't remind me. I'm getting fat for a kid that I'm giving to someone else!"

"It's for a good cause." He shrugs. "I guess…"

"Says the guy who's lost a lot weight!" Seriously, he looks like he's lost 20 pounds, which is a lot considering he didn't weigh that much in the first place. "I would love to trade places with you!"

He shakes his head. "I didn't lose weight."

"Uh huh!" I see he's in denial too. He's not even the same person since he broke up with Mike. He talks in this monotone voice. He looks like he's not eating or sleeping and he doesn't even talk to Kevin and me about how he's feeling anymore. He's almost like he's shut down mentally.

"Karen McCormick?" The nurse calls me.

I look at Kenny. "Are you coming back?"

He shrugs. "Sure."

About 20 minutes later, I'm finally being examined by the doctor. "Everything looks good Karen. Would you like to know the baby's sex?" The doctor asks me.

"I don't think I should." I'm planning to let Kevin adopt this baby, so the less I know about it, the less likely I'll end up getting attached to it.

"You should." Kenny tells me.

"Why?"

"I'm sure Kevin and Missy want to know."

I nod. "You're right." I look at the doctor. "Sure, what is it?"

"It's a boy!"

"Great, a nephew…" I don't know if Kenny's excited or being sarcastic.

"I'll print out a photo for you. Don't forget to make an appointment for 4 weeks from now."

"Thank you doctor." I tell her as she steps out. I look at Kenny. "So it's a boy. Isn't that exciting?" I smile.

"I guess."

I roll my eyes. It really sucks trying to have a conversation with him now. "Well I can't wait to give Kevin and Missy the good news. I know they can't wait to go shopping." Wow, I still can't believe I'm going to have a "son". I'm glad that I decided to keep him and make someone else's dream of being a parent come true…

Preview:

Stan learns about Kenny and Mike's breakup and he couldn't be happier.

Kenny goes back to therapy.


	31. Chapter 30

Thanks for the nice reviews this time, lol! Well here's Chapter 30! As usual, R&R!

Chapter 30

Stan's POV

After going to court, I was sentenced to do 200 hours of community service. The judge was kind enough to let me do it here instead of making me do it in LA. If I fail to comply, I would be forced to serve time in jail. I have to do janitorial work at the community college.

I also had to get a part time job so I can pay my parents back for all the legal fees. As if my life isn't busy enough as it is. I have three kids, a full time job, a part time job, and community service. I got a job taking pictures of kids with Santa Claus at the mall. I hate it! I only work here 15 hours a week, but I always leave with a fucking headache because of these screaming brats. I'm glad my kids don't act like this. I will also be glad when the holiday season is over!

I'm on break, and I decided to get something to eat at the food court. While I'm eating, I notice Kenny passing by. I get up and try to catch up to him.

"Kenny!" I call out to him.

He turns around. "Hi." He replies coldly. Man, what's up with him? I get closer to him and notice that He has bags under his eyes, extra pale, and thinner than usual. Something isn't right with him.

"What's up? You've lost weight." I ask examining his little bony arms.

He shrugs. "I guess."

He's acting really weird, I'm starting to worry. "Have you been eating?"

"Yeah…"

For some reason, I don't believe him. "If you want, I'll buy you something to eat at the food court."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He turns to leave but I stop him. "What do you want Stan?"

"I just want to talk. Are you here Christmas shopping?"

"With what money? I'm poor white trash, remember?" Wow, where did that come from?

"I've never called you that…"

"You know I don't have money."

"Right…well maybe your pimp, er, your boyfriend Mark gave you money to shop…" I notice his face turn red and he storms off. So whatever's bothering him has to do with Mark. I'm going to find out what that is!

Kenny's POV

Because I won't talk to Kevin and Karen, Kevin sent me back to Dr. Jackson's office. I begged him not to bring me here, but he thinks it's for my own good. Yeah right! I'm really not in the mood to talk to her and have her ask me a bunch of questions so I guess this won't be a long session.

"Welcome back Kenny." Dr. Jackson smiles.

"Thanks…"

"So what's been going on since the last time I saw you?" She asks me. I shrug. "Well something brought you here today, I'm sure you didn't come here to not say anything."

I sigh. I might as well talk to this lady since no one else really cares what's bothering me. "My boyfriend and I broke up a few months ago."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Sad, lonely, depressed. I haven't been able to eat or sleep. I just want to pick up the phone and beg him to take me back, but I'm afraid to because I fear he won't answer or may reject me. I wouldn't be able to take it."

She takes down some notes. "Why would you have to "beg" him?"

"Because that's the only way I could convince him to take me back."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes…at least I think he does."

"Well if he loves you, then there's no reason to beg. Begging is a sign of desperation. Do you love him?"

"Yes! With all my heart!"

"What do you love about him?"

"He's smart, motivated, he has big heart, he's kind and gentle. He was always there for me. I felt that I could be myself around him. I always felt warm and safe around him. He protected me at times when I really needed to be protected-"

"What do you mean by protected?"

I look down. "He protected me from my ex, he even got into multiple fights with him because of it. That's the reason he broke up with me. That and because he thinks I'm immature."

"Do you agree with that?"

I nod and start to cry. "I didn't at first, but my brother told me the same thing so I guess there's some truth behind it."

"In your opinion, what makes you immature?"

I shrug. "I guess that crying over everything is a little immature. I depend on my brother too much to take care of me." I wipe my eyes. "Sorry, here I am over here crying now. I'm just an immature little baby."

"It's ok, sometimes you just need to let it out. So what actions are you going to take to try to improve your life?"

I'm drawing a complete blank. "I don't know…what do you think I should do?"

"It's not my job to tell you that. My job is to help you figure out what your issues are and guide you, so that you can make a decision that will work for you."

"I want to be more mature. I don't want to be looked at as some immature little kid anymore! My little sister looks up to me, but I feel like sometimes she's losing respect for me because for the most part she's more mature than I am. I also want my brother to take me seriously and start treating me like an adult. I also think if I can show Mike how mature I am, he may want to be with me again."

"No, you want to be more mature for you…correct?"

I nod. "I just don't know where to start."

"I usually don't do this Kenny, but in your case I'm going to make an exception. I want to give you a homework assignment."

"Ok…"

"I want you write down things that make you cry and then what you can do instead of crying when that situation occurs. I also want you to brainstorm ideas of how you can become independent. Can you do that for me?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Good, I also want you to remember this is for you not anyone else. It's not about your siblings or your ex, it's about you and your personal growth for yourself."

"I understand and I want to do this for me."

We talk for another 10 minutes and then I join Kevin in the lobby. "How did it go?" He asks.

"Fine."

He stands up. "Well you look happier, at least happier than you did when you went in there."

I smile. "I'm feeling a little better about myself." I look up at him. "I'm sorry I've been so distant towards you. I was hurt by you saying I'm weak and immature."

"I'm sorry that I said that, I just-"

I put my hand up interrupting him. "Don't apologize. I needed to hear that." I smile and nod. "I'm working on myself, I'm trying to become stronger and more mature. It's going to take time, but I'm determined to make it happen. You guys will see."

He playfully rubs my hair. "I'm glad to hear that kiddo!"

Stan's POV

I head over to Kenny's to find out what's going on with him and Mark. I knock on the door and Karen answers. Man, is she huge! I start laughing. "Either I was right about you being pregnant or you've gotten really fat since the last time I saw you."

She frowns. "I'm pregnant you little troll!"

"Sorry." I change the tone of my voice to sound concerned. "Is Kenny here?"

"No, why?"

"Good, because I came here to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I saw Kenny yesterday at the mall and he didn't seem like himself. He looks pale and thinner. He also had bags under his eyes. I could barely get more than two words out of him."

She sighs. "Come in Stan." I walk in and she follows behind and closes the door. "The reason Kenny was acting like that is…you know, I shouldn't even tell you this."

Now she's sparked my interest. "Tell me what?"

"Mike dumped him…"

I try my hardest not to smile. "Really?" I try to sound concern.

"Yeah, a few months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I should talk to him."

"I wouldn't if I were you, he kind of blames you so I'm sure he doesn't want to hear what you have to say."

"True. I guess I better get going then. I don't want to be here when he gets back." I stand up and walk towards the door. "Congrats on the baby by the way. You're in for a rude awakening!"

"Thanks and I'm good!"

I leave and get in my and drive off. Once I pull into my neighborhood, I park the car then and turn the car off. "Yes! YES! YES! They finally broke up! My plan has finally worked! Bye-Bye Mark!"

Preview:

Stan talks to Kenny about his relationship status.

Kenny is slowly beginning to change.

Kenny sees Mike with a new man.


	32. Chapter 31

Ok guys, this is the last chapter before my trip! I had time to post another before I leave! YAY! I forgot to address this the last chapter: I never said Kenny and Mike wouldn't break up, I just said they would be good! :-) As usual, R&R!

Chapter 31

Stan's POV

I'm at home feeding the twins in their high chairs while Abby is on the floor playing. Stan Jr. is crying and Sam is throwing food all over the floor. "Come on dude, stop it!" I tell him as I clean the food off the floor. I then pick up Stan Jr. and rock him in my arms to get him to stop crying. "Shh, it's ok, it's ok." Then there's a knock on the door. I roll my eyes. Who the hell could that be? Whoever it is, I'm sending them away! I'm not in the mood to be bothered with anyone right now. I open the door and it's Kenny.

"Kenny? I'm surprised to see you. Come on in." He walks in. He looks a lot healthier than he did the last time I saw him.

"I'm leaving to go back to school tomorrow so I wanted to see Abby before I left." He tells me as he looks around and sees the mess that Sam has made. "Sorry, I guess I should've called first."

"It's ok. Actually I'm glad you're here. I need to give the boys a bath. Can you keep an eye on Abby while I do that?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, give me about a half hour to 45 minutes." I take the boys to the bathroom.

Once I get the boys cleaned up and dressed, I put them in their cribs for a nap. I go back out into the living room and see Abby sleeping in Kenny's lap. "How long has she been out?" I whisper.

"About 10 minutes." He whispers back.

I nod and pick her up and take her to her room and put her in her crib too. I go back into the living room to talk to Kenny. "So…I heard you and Mark broke up…"

He looks at me. "How do you know?"

I shrug. "It's a small town, word gets around. Are you ok?"

He nods. "Yeah, it took some time, but I'm doing better."

"Why did he break up with you?"

"I don't want to get into it."

I nod. "Tell me this, did he cheat on you?"

He glares at me. "Stan, not everyone is a cheater like you!"

"Ok, sorry, sorry. Are you over him?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not, but I'm nowhere near as depressed as I was before. I've accepted things for what they are and now I'm just trying to move on with my life."

I frown. "I'm glad to hear that Kenny, but I have an issue with that."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't seem this upset when we broke up and I was with you a lot longer."

His face turns red with anger. "I was upset, but I was also angry with you because you cheated on me with my mom and got her pregnant!"

"You didn't know that at the time!"

"But when I found out I was angry. Don't forget all those things you said about not really being in love with me and I was nothing more than an experiment to you! Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Yes, but I told you all of this long after we broke up. Before I told you, you didn't seem that upset!"

"I was very upset! You don't know how many nights I cried myself to sleep wondering what I did to make you cheat on me. I wondered how someone I love and says they love me too can hurt me the way you did. Just because you didn't see it doesn't mean I wasn't hurt!"

I look down and then back at him. "I never meant to make you feel that way…"

"It happened almost two years ago, I'm over it and you!"

Ouch, that was a little harsh. "Kenny…you've never spoken to me like this before."

He shrugs. "I'm just being honest with you."

"Well it doesn't matter it's not like I want you back anyway…you know I prefer to be in a relationship with a woman."

He rolls his eyes. "Good, because I don't want you! You're nothing but a lying, manipulative, two timing, controlling, confused, rapist bastard!" My jaw drops upon hearing that. He stands up. "I usually don't say this to people because I'm not mean like that, but you deserve any and every bad thing that happens to you from here on out!" With that he leaves.

I'm still sitting there in shock by what Kenny has said. Who was that guy and what has he done with the Kenny I know and love? Sheesh, what the hell did Mike do to him? He must have really hurt him! I don't think I've ever seen Kenny like this before and I'm really not sure how to take it…

Kenny's POV

Classes started about a week ago and so far I haven't ran into Mike once. In a way I want to see him and in a way I don't. I head to the dining hall to grab some lunch since my classes are done for the day. Once I arrive, surprise, surprise! I see Mike and he's sitting with some guy. They're not even sitting across from each other, they're sitting side by side.

I'm debating if I'm going to act like I see them, or go over to them and say hi. I decide to take the mature approach and say hi just so Mike knows there are no hard feelings.

"Hi Mike." I greet him.

"Oh hey Kenny." He points to his friend. "This is Pierre."

"You're Pierre!" I look at Pierre and I won't lie, he's pretty hot. I can see what Mike sees in him. He has nice tanned skin, wavy brown hair that's a little above his shoulders, and muscular. He also looks like he's a few years older than Mike. I extend my hand to him. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He smiles.

"You're lucky, at least Mike's mom likes you…"

He laughs. "What do you mean?"

"Kenny, if you would let me explain-" Mike steps in.

"It's ok Mike." I interrupt him. "We broke up months ago, you don't owe me any explanations about your love life."

"Kenny…"

"It's cool, you don't have to say anything. I'm just glad you're happy." I look at Pierre. "You have a really good guy."

He puts his arm around Mike. "I think so too. I'm glad we're finally on the same page now."

"Huh?"

"Well years ago when we met in Paris, Mike wanted a serious relationship and I wanted to play the field. I was 21 then and now I'm 25 and I'm looking for something long term. Mike hasn't changed and wants the same thing. We'll see what happens." He smiles. At least Pierre confirmed that he and Mike are together.

I nod. "I'm happy for both of you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart." I look around. "I better get going." I turn to leave.

"Kenny, wait!" Mike says. "I want to talk to you for a minute." He looks at Pierre. "This will only take a minute as he nods.

Mike pulls me aside. "I just wanted to say I really appreciate what you just said. I really do. I know this can't be easy for you."

I smile. "It's ok Mike, you have the right to move on with your life and you seem really, really happy. Pierre seems like a nice guy."

"That's a very mature attitude you have about this. Again, I appreciate it." He gives me a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Kenny."

I nod. "Thanks, you too."

After I eat lunch, I head back to my dorm room. I won't lie, I'm really upset that Mike is now with Pierre. Instead of crying about it, I'm going to take my therapist's advice and find something else to do instead of cry. I decide to start writing in a journal.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Today was the first time I've seen Mike since the break up. It's been four months and he now has a new boyfriend. I can't even say it's a new boyfriend since it's his ex. Mike seems really happy though and I'm happy for him. However, I'm a little jealous of the fact that he's moved on so quickly. Especially with a guy like Pierre. There's no way in hell I'm EVER going to measure up to Pierre's standards in Mike's eyes. Plus Mike's mom likes him and wanted to see them together. I guess my chances of getting back with Mike is no chance at all. We had a fun run and it's a shame that I had to fuck it up. At least Mike helped me learn about myself. I'm going to take everything I've learned from this relationship and make sure I don't make the same mistakes when and if I get into another relationship. I'm starting to become a better me and maybe one day I'll find happiness again. :-)_

 _Kenny_

A/N: There's no preview because I'm debating if I should go ahead and end the story here or keep going. I'll let my faithful reviewers decide! :-)


	33. Epilogue

Hey guys I'm back! I had so much fun on my cruise, I wish I was still there! I've been going back and forth debating on whether or not to end this story or keep it going. I've decided to end it and write a sequel. So enjoy the Epilogue!

Epilogue

Kenny's POV

So much has happened in the last few months. For starters, I finished my sophomore year at UCLA. I made the Dean's List so that was exciting. But before I go into details about me, let me tell you what's going on with everyone else.

Karen gave birth right before the semester ended to a baby boy. The adoption papers were already processed so once he was ready to leave the hospital, Kevin and Missy took him home. They named the baby Kameron.

Karen went into a deep depression after giving birth. She regrets her decision of putting him up for adoption, even though she knows it's the best decision for both of them. She went back to drinking and getting high. She even overdosed and nearly died during one of her binges.

To make matters worse, she finally went to court for her arrest last summer for prostitution and drug possession. She was sentenced to five years of probation. She also has to undergo random drug testing. Kevin sent her back to rehab so that she won't fail a drug test and get sent to jail. I'm really hoping it doesn't come down to that. She's going into her senior year and I would hate to see her spend any of it behind bars.

Kevin and Missy have their hands full with baby Kameron. Missy is now a stay at home mom and Kevin is going still working full time, but neither of them are getting much sleep because of the baby. I go over there often to watch the baby to give them a break so they can sleep or have a date night. I love spending time with my nephew. I love that little guy so much!

Mike and I still keep in touch. He's still with Pierre and they seem really happy together. It was very hard for me at first to accept that they're together because I really wanted Mike back, but seeing how happy he is, I know I don't have a chance. I couldn't be happier for the two of them though. I'm glad that even though we broke up, Mike managed to find love again. He deserves it.

I also keep in touch with Kyle and Cartman. Cartman has a job working at a fertility clinic. Why he chose that job, is beyond me. He said not to judge him so I won't.

Kyle is back home for the summer just like me. He'll be working most of the summer, but we're going to try to hang out a bit while we're both here. It feels good to know that I'm still friends with Kyle and Cartman. I honestly thought for awhile there, I lost their friendship.

Stan and I still aren't on the best terms, but he finally agreed to let me spend time with Abigail. To avoid run ins with him, we decided to go through his parents so that I can see Abby. I think this is the best way to handle this.

Abby is almost 2 and she was diagnosed with asthma. Poor thing, just about everything triggers an attack for her. She's been hospitalized several times due to severe asthma attacks. It's hard to see a baby with a face mask helping her breathe.

As far as Stan's concerned, I've been hearing rumors that he married Wendy. Yes, Wendy is still in jail. She even got a few more years added to her sentence. I decided to press charges against her and Stan. Wendy, for drugging and nearly killing me. I still had that recording of her admitting to doing that. The judge added an extra 5 years to her sentence for attempted murder. I feel a little guilty for doing that since she was already in jail, but I felt she shouldn't get away with it!

I tried to get Stan thrown in jail for rape. Unfortunately there wasn't enough evidence to convict him so he gets away with it! Ugh, it isn't fair! You should've seen the smug look on his face when the judge threw out the case. He told me he would never forgive me for trying to put him in jail and to have his kids grow up without a father.

As far as me, well I'm still in therapy and I've made a lot of progress! I haven't cried once in almost six months! That's a record for me! I've found other things to do to keep from crying like writing in my journal, listening to music, mediating, and jogging. I can't believe how much that has helped me!

I'm only no longer as dependent on Kevin as I use to be. Yes, I still go to him for advice when I really need it, but I'm not looking for him to support me financially, physically, and emotionally anymore. He has a family now and they need to be his number one focus not me. I've even gotten over the whole "I wish Kevin was my daddy" thing. I'm 20 years old and I realized it was time for me to grow up and put childish fantasies that would never happen behind me. He's my older brother and that's all he'll ever be.

I think I've grown up a lot these last few months. While I'm happy with the changes I've made so far, I'm still a work in progress. I've taking Mike's advice and have taking the time to get to know Kenny and find out who he is. I'm not ready for a relationship because I still have a lot of personal growth to do. In the meantime, I'm focusing on school, my future, and my family. That's all that's important to me right now and I couldn't be happier!

The End

Well it's over folks! This is the fastest I've EVER finished a story, go me! LOL! The sequel should be up within the next day or two. When you see the sequel, you'll understand why I decided on a sequel instead of continuing this story. New Beginnings coming soon! :-)


End file.
